Cuando los sueños se cumplen
by RVM85
Summary: Candy viaja al continente Africano para aprender a ser independiente y alcanzar sus sueños. Poco se imagina que en esa tierra, conocerá lo que un amor sólido es capaz de lograr y en donde las amistades se ponen a prueba. CAPÍTULO FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

El cálido viento acariciaba su rostro, además una multitud de aromas y colores invadían sus sentidos, los cuales estaban más que alertas por la emocionante y a la vez dura aventura que la vida tenía preparada para ella. Poco se imaginaba, que en esa tierra, conocería lo que significaba ser una mujer independiente, valiente y fuerte. En ese hermoso país aprendería el significado de la amistad verdadera y de lo que un amor fuerte y sólido es capaz de lograr.

Con 22 años, Candice White distaba mucho de ser una señorita de sociedad. Ella había nacido en el seno de una familia acomodada y desde pequeña se diferenció del resto de las niñas que eran hijas de las familias más pudientes en la sociedad americana. Siempre andaba de árbol en árbol, explorando los pequeños animalitos que ahí se encontraban, no le importaba ensuciar sus finas ropas ni sus zapatos con tal de estar lo más cerca posible de la naturaleza y los animales que al fin y al cabo eran su pasión.

Su madre, la Sra. Emma White, una mujer hermosa de largos cabellos rubios y rizados y con lindas pecas en la nariz, tenía que estar detrás de ella para recordarle que tales actividades no eran propias de una señorita decente, pero su padre el Sr. James White, la apoyaba y consentía en sus caprichos.

Candy, cómo solían llamarle sus padres cariñosamente, había heredado esos rebeldes rizos rubios de su madre y también esas graciosas pecas, de su padre sacó esos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban. La mayoría de las personas que la conocían pensaban que era una chica rebelde debido a su personalidad y la juzgaban mal. Sin embargo, una niña de hermosa cabellera negra y resplandecientes ojos azules se sintió atraída por la forma un tanto salvaje de ser de Candy. Su nombre era Annie Britter, al igual que Candy se sentía un poco sola debido a que no podía trabar amistad con nadie. El Sr. Britter y su esposa eran conocidos de la familia White por lo que sostenían una relación más allá del campo profesional, ya que los caballeros eran socios de la misma empresa. Un día, los White fueron invitados por los Britter a su mansión, pues querían disfrutar de una buena comida, además deseaban que sus hijas se conocieran y fueran amigas pues ambas eran hijas únicas.

Candy se sentía un tanto cohibida y expectante por conocer a Annie, pues pensaba que probablemente sería como las demás niñas, superficiales y algo tontas. Al llegar a la mansión, el mayordomo los condujo a la sala y en seguida fueron recibidos por los señores de la casa y Annie. Candy al observarla pensó que era una niña muy linda pues sus cabellos negros contrastaban con la blancura de su piel, y además poseía un par de ojos azules que adornaban su bello rostro. Annie también observó detenidamente a Candy, y vio que era una chica muy llamativa, porque tenía el cabello rizado, rubio y lindos ojos verdes. Fue Candy la que tomó la iniciativa y dijo:

-Hola, mi nombre es Candice White, pero puedes llamarme Candy.

Annie sorprendida por la forma sencilla de ser de Candy le respondió:

-Yo soy Annie, me da mucho gusto conocerte y espero que podamos ser buenas amigas.

Desde ese momento fueron inseparables, y llegaron a ser muy buenas amigas, aunque la personalidad de ambas era distinta, fue eso lo que las hizo complementarse una a la otra.

Pasaron los años y ahora Candy recién acababa de cumplir 18 años. Se había convertido en una hermosa joven, sus cabellos ahora no eran tan rebeldes, su mirada se hizo más brillante, además sus formas revelaban a una esbelta pero atractiva mujer. Seguía sintiéndose maravillada por la naturaleza y los animales que estaba resuelta a convertirse en veterinaria. Cuando se lo comunicó a sus padres, su madre casi se desmaya pues esto implicaba una deshonra para la familia, pero su padre le dijo que si estaba segura de tomar esa decisión el le daría todo su apoyo, a lo que Candy respondió que sí, que eso era lo que quería hacer con su vida, que deseaba ocuparla en algo y no solo sentarse a esperar que las cosas pasaran. Al final su madre al ver la determinación de su hija, no pudo más que apoyarla, pues reconocía que Candy podía ser muy perseverante cuando se proponía algo.

Todos estos recuerdos llegaban uno a uno a la mente de Candy, se preguntaba si esa decisión había sido la correcta, ya no estaría con sus padres o con Annie, tendría que convivir con personas distintas a ella, adaptarse a una cultura diferente, a comer diferente, en fin, todo sería completamente distinto a partir de ahora. Al bajar del barco percibió todos esos exóticos aromas y vivos colores, fue entonces que un hombre de edad madura, cabello negro y con porte elegante la vio ahí parada y se apresuró a su encuentro, -Bienvenida a Sudáfrica Candy, soy el Dr. George Johnson-fue el amable recibimiento que le dirigió a la joven.

-Muchas gracias Dr. Johnson!-contestó una emocionada pero a la vez temerosa Candy. El momento de cumplir sus sueños había llegado…

**Nota:**Hola, mi nombre es Rebeca y es la primera vez que escribo. Todas las historias que aquí he leído me han inspirado mucho e hicieron que yo escribiera. No pretendo ser escritora, ni mucho menos, es solo que deseaba compartir esta loca idea que formé en mi cabeza con ustedes. Espero que me ayuden a mejorar en todo lo que pueda, así que sus reviews me ayudarían muchísimo y son bienvenidos. Gracias nuevamente por su valioso tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

Después de esperar unos minutos a que la misteriosa joven apareciera, George Johnson se preguntaba cómo es que una mujer tan joven proveniente de una buena familia deseaba ir a un país tan lejano como Sudáfrica y encima de eso, completamente sola. Johnson era un hombre que hacía mucho tiempo manejaba una reserva natural en Pretoria, veterinario de profesión, era de los más destacados médicos en todo el mundo, y muchos veterinarios acudían a el en busca de consejos y experiencia en el manejo de la vida silvestre. Había pasado por muchas dificultades para convertirse en la persona que era, por lo que su carácter en ocasiones podía ser duro o hasta inflexible. Por eso, le sorprendió mucho que una carta proveniente de una joven veterinaria recién graduada de América llegara a su hogar, cerca de la reserva. En la carta, Candy explicaba un poco sobre sus orígenes y su ferviente deseo de trabajar como voluntaria en la reserva para adquirir experiencia.

George lo pensó mucho y le consultó a su socio, quien era su mejor amigo, sobre la decisión que había tomado. Éste no muy de acuerdo le dijo:

-George, esa es tu decisión. Déjame decirte que yo quizá no tenga tiempo para tratar con una jovencita deseosa de vivir una aventura. Pero si ya la tomaste, te apoyaré cuando así lo necesites.

-Muchas gracias Albert, sabía que me apoyarías. Pero no te preocupes, no creo que ella venga en busca de una "aventura" como tú le llamas, sino más bien de abrirse camino por el mundo sola.

Cuando el barco llegó, George comenzó a buscar a la chica, y cuando al fin la vio no supo por qué nació en él un instinto paternal, probablemente al verla tan joven y aparentemente frágil sintió que necesitaba protegerla.

Candy estaba algo temerosa por encontrarse en un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de encontrar un rostro que le diera confianza, por eso, al ver al Dr. Johnson supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

George ayudó a Candy con su equipaje y subieron al automóvil.

-Espero que el viaje desde América haya sido de su agrado Candy-dijo el moreno para romper el hielo.

-¡Oh si! Un poco pesado pero con una magnífica vista

-Cuando te esperaba en el puerto, me preguntaba cómo es que decidiste viajar hasta otro continente para trabajar en una reserva.

-Bueno, siempre me han apasionado los animales y sé que usted es de los mejores veterinarios en el mundo, así que decidí venir hasta acá para aprender todo lo necesario.

Con una sonrisa apenas visible, George le contestó:

-Siendo así Candy, espero enseñarte todo lo que sé, pero también quiero que pongas de tu parte, necesitarás mucha dedicación y esfuerzo para alcanzar lo que te propones.

Al llegar a la base ubicada en la reserva, fueron recibidos por la esposa de George y algunos empleados.

-Bienvenida a Sudáfrica querida, soy Rebeca Johnson-fue el cariñoso saludo de la mujer del doctor.

-Gracias señora Johnson, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí por fin.

Los demás empleados la observaron detenidamente y vieron que sus modales eran sencillos y agradables por lo que se sintieron más relajados y dispuestos a ayudar a Candy en lo que necesitara.

-¿Dónde está Albert?-fue la pregunta que hizo George al notar que su amigo y colega no estaba en la base.

-Surgió una emergencia doctor, parece que unas hienas estaban por salirse de los límites de la reserva y fue a verlas-contestó una señora de raza negra llamada Niara.

Niara era una mujer mayor que al morir su esposo y su único hijo había quedado prácticamente en la indigencia, como muchas personas en el pueblo le tenían mucho aprecio debido a la dulzura de su carácter y sabios consejos, fueron a ver a Albert Andrew, un joven que trabajaba en la reserva cercana, el cual se caracterizaba por ser una persona accesible y de buenos sentimientos. Al contarle del problema que tenía Niara, el consultó con George y ambos decidieron que Niara fuera acogida en la reserva como alguien de la familia. Albert rápidamente se puso a construirle una pequeña choza en donde ella pudiera acomodarse y quedarse.

Por esta razón y otras más, Niara le tenía un cariño especial a Albert y lo trataba como si fuera su hijo.

-Está bien, espero que esté aquí para la cena, pues quiero que le de la bienvenida a la doctora Candy y se conozcan-dijo George.

-Ven hija, debes de estar muy cansada, te enseñaré tu cuarto para que descanses y te refresques-le dijo Rebeca.

-Estoy muy agradecida por todo y con todos, con permiso-contestó Candy.

Dicho esto, Candy fue a su habitación que estaba en la reserva dispuesta a descansar un poco y escribirles a sus padres de que estaba bien y que pronto les contaría del lugar. Después de darse un buen baño, Candy se preguntaba quién sería el tal Albert, si se podrían llevar bien o si era alguien difícil, todas estas preguntabas asaltaban la mente de Candy cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve golpe en la puerta.

-Doctora Candy, la cena está lista, si gusta ya puede bajar-dijo Niara

-No me llame doctora señora Niara, solo dígame Candy-dijo la joven al abrir la puerta.

-Está bien, pero lo cumpliré solo si me llamas Niara-contestó con un guiño la amable señora.

-Jajaja-rió Candy, cómo usted diga Niara

Juntas bajaron hacia el comedor, Candy pudo observar a los señores Johnson y a otro hombre que estaba de espaldas.

-Espero que estés más relajada Candy, mira el es Albert Andrew, mi mano derecha y mi mejor amigo-dijo George

En seguida el hombre que estaba de espaldas se volteó y con una sonrisa le dijo a Candy:

-Mucho gusto doctora, espero que podamos formar un buen equipo de trabajo.

-Haré lo necesario para que así sea señor Albert-contestó Candy.

-¿Señor? Tan viejo me veo jajaja, acabo de cumplir 30 años, así es que sólo dime Albert

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderlo, era una forma respetuosa de dirigirme a usted.

-No importa, pero bueno no deseo entretenerla más tiempo, debe usted comer para recuperar fuerzas ya que mañana comenzará a practicar con nosotros.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Candy se disculpó y dijo que iría a dormirse pues no quería levantarse tarde y empezar mal.

Ya en su cama, Candy pensaba en Albert, no pudo evitar sentirse admirada por su imponente físico, tenía unos ojos azules tan claros como el cielo, su cabello era ondulado y rubio, era muy alto y con porte atlético.

-Deja de pensar tonterías Candy, viniste a trabajar no a ver hombres-se recriminaba la pequeña rubia. Lo que no sabía es que ella era el centro de conversación entre Albert y George.

-Qué te pareció Candy, ¿verdad que es muy agradable?-preguntó George.

-Pues eso parece, a ver que tal se comporta, sigo creyendo que está un poco loca por venir desde América.

-Eso no es ser loca, es ser valiente Albert. Mañana me gustaría mucho que te la llevaras a recorrer la reserva para que la conozca y se vaya familiarizando con ella. Solo en ti confío.

-Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo George, siendo así, mañana nos vemos.

Mientras iba conduciendo hacia su humilde hogar no muy lejos de la base de la reserva, Albert recordaba la intensa mirada esmeralda de Candy, no negó que le parecía una mujer muy hermosa, pero tampoco se dejaría engañar por las apariencias, ella de seguro estaba acostumbrada a lujos y aquí no los tendría, sería en ese momento entonces que el podría descubrir su verdadero carácter y la conocería realmente.

**Nota:**Muchísimas gracias a Lucero y a Pauli, las dos chicas lindas que me dejaron un review, por lo pronto aquí les dejo este capítulo. Pronto estaré de vacaciones así que tendré más tiempo para escribir jeje. Todos sus comentarios, críticas o sugerencias son bien recibidos. Gracias nuevamente, hasta pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

Después de una noche de descanso, Candy se levantó con energía y un gran optimismo, -Tranquila Candy, todo va a salir bien-se decía a sí misma con tal de que las cosas en su primer día en la reserva fueran como ella esperaba. Se dio un baño y se puso la ropa que Niara había dejado en su habitación la noche anterior. El uniforme consistía en una camisa estilo safari bordada con el nombre de la reserva y un pantalón, ambas piezas de colores neutros. Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando Candy salió de su habitación lista para comenzar el día.

-¡Candy! ¿Ya estás lista? Espero que hayas amanecido con muchas ganas porque hoy empiezas. Pero antes ven a desayunar-dijo el doctor George.

-Gracias doctor, claro que tengo muchas ganas y estoy emocionada. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Se me había olvidado comentarte, yo no podré acompañarte esta semana pues es necesario que vaya a Namibia para atender un caso urgente, mi esposa también irá conmigo. Pero no te preocupes, le dije a Albert y a Niara que se encargaran de ti.

-¡Oh!-fue lo único que alcanzó a contestar la chica.

Para variar, el doctor se iba toda una semana y ella tendría que trabajar sola con Albert. Los nervios comenzaron a invadirla y se preguntó cómo sería trabajar con él.

Albert llegó a las 6:30 a buscar a Candy para mostrarle la reserva y que poco a poco fuera conociéndola. Al entrar, el corazón de Candy se paralizó pues realmente estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía que podía esperar de ese día.

-Buenos días doctora, ¿qué tal cómo amaneció?-la saludó el rubio

-Muy bien gracias, ¿y usted?-contestó la pecosa

-Se puede decir que bien, ¿está lista?

-Claro que sí, vamos.

Candy se despidió de todos y subió al vehículo donde hacían los frecuentes recorridos por la reserva. Mientras conducía por los alrededores, Albert dijo:

-Lo primero que debe conocer doctora, es la reserva, debe saber qué y cuántos animales hay, cuántos machos y hembras existen, además de estar pendientes de las nuevas crías. Todo eso es muy importante.

-Y a usted, ¿cuánto le tomó conocer todo eso?-preguntó con curiosidad Candy

-Pues hace 10 años que trabajo aquí, y todos los días recorro estos terrenos.

-¿Quiere decir que en 10 años podré conocer todo eso que dice?-preguntó muy sorprendida Candy.

-Jajajaja, yo no quise decir eso, más bien me refiero a que solo es cuestión de tiempo y práctica-contestó divertido Albert

-Ahhh, ya me había asustado jaja, por cierto, ¿usted también es veterinario?-le interrogó Candy.

-No, me especializo en la vida salvaje, mi trabajo consiste en sedar a los animales para estudiarlos o simplemente para evaluar su estado físico, además de que cuando surgen problemas con algunos de ellos, me encargo de reubicarlos. Pero creo de tanto trabajar con George, he aprendido un poco de veterinaria. Y como ahora estaré con usted, creo que aprenderé más-fue la sincera respuesta de Albert.

-Eso intentaré, pero por ahora la que necesita aprender soy yo.

Conforme iban platicando un poco sobre sí mismos y en especial del trabajo que ahí se realizaba, Albert pensaba que había juzgado mal a Candy, se dio cuenta que era una joven muy agradable por su forma sencilla de ser, además de que tenía un profundo amor por la naturaleza y los animales al igual que el. Por su parte, Candy se sentía muy cómoda con Albert, sintió que no tenía de qué preocuparse y que extrañamente podía ser ella misma.

La mañana transcurrió sin mucha novedad, pero eso a Candy no le molestaba, al contrario, se sentía fascinada por la cantidad de animales que ahí había. Observaba los elefantes que estaban cerca de un río, las jirafas comiendo de la copa de las acacias y uno que otro león pasaba a su lado. Se sentía plena y muy feliz de estar en un lugar tan maravilloso como África, por lo que no desaprovecharía ningún día de lo que durara su estancia.

Al medio día, Candy y Albert regresaron a la base para comer, pues a pesar de que no hubo acción ese día, el calor era agotador y era necesario que descansaran. Al llegar a la base, Niara los recibió y le preguntó cariñosamente a Albert:

-¿Cómo les fue hijo?, espero que no hayan tenido ningún problema.

-Nos fue bien Niara, el calor un poco agobiante pero nada más. Creo que a la doctora Candy le ha gustado mucho el lugar-contestó en el mismo tono.

-Si, la verdad me ha encantado, hoy ha sido uno de los mejores días que he tenido en mi vida-dijo con cara soñadora la rubia.

-Pues me alegro por ustedes, pero no se queden ahí parados, la comida estará lista en unos minutos, mientras vayan a lavarse-dijo Niara

-Cómo usted ordene mi capitán-respondió Albert

-Albert, no me llames así, que va a pensar Candy-dijo apenada la amable señora

-Jajaja, es que no puedo evitarlo, cuando usas ese tono, me recuerdas a alguien del ejército.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Albert, y fueron a comer y a refrescarse un rato.

Después de la comida, Albert recibió una llamada por su radio, le dijeron que era necesario que fuera a una reserva cerca de la de ellos para hacer la captura de 2 perros salvajes ya que era necesario reubicarlos. Albert les dijo que iría lo más rápido posible para que la noche no los alcanzara, porque después sería más difícil y peligroso hacerlo. Tomó una cajita que contenía jeringas, antídotos, los sedantes y también los dardos, además de su arma. Estaba dispuesto a salir, cuando Candy le dijo:

-Espere Albert, yo también voy con usted, es necesario que aprenda y puede que necesite ayuda.

-Pero puede ser peligroso doctora, es mejor que se quede con Niara.

-¡No! Déjeme ir. A esto vine a Sudáfrica, no quiero desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Albert iba a seguir insistiendo pero vio que Candy subía al vehículo y ya no pudo hacer nada.

-Esta bien, vámonos, pero le advierto que a como podemos regresar rápido, podemos regresar hasta mañana si la noche nos alcanza.

-No se preocupe por mí, estoy dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de hacer lo que me gusta-fue la decidida respuesta de Candy.

Juntos fueron hacia la reserva próxima, que quedaba más o menos a unos 40 minutos de distancia. Albert no dijo nada en el camino, pues lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la terquedad de esa muchacha, que conste que el le había advertido, después no aceptaría las quejas de Candy. Pero también estaba resuelto a enseñarle la forma en que se hacían las cosas en África.

**Nota:**Se me había olvidado decirles que la historia se desarrolla en la época actual jejeje. Gracias por leer mi historia, les prometo que iré actualizando lo más rápido que pueda, porque la otra semana comienzan mis vacaciones y estaré con más tiempo.

**Nandumbu:**Muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo en enviarme un review, me hiciste muy feliz jeje. A mí también me encanta Albert por eso la historia, te prometo actualizar pronto.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, que ya se está cocinando en mi mente jaja. ¡Gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando llegaron a la reserva vecina, Albert se encontró con el guardaparques y su compañero y les presentó a Candy, los señores la saludaron brevemente y después le dijeron a Albert que los perros traían collares, por lo que sería más fácil localizarlos.

Después de entregarle a Albert el dispositivo para rastrear a los animales, éste les dijo a los guardaparques que lo mejor sería que se dividieran, pues la reserva era muy grande, así, si un equipo los hallaba sería más fácil avisarle de la ubicación por medio del radio.

Los dos hombres estuvieron de acuerdo y se adelantaron en la búsqueda. Mientras Albert iba conduciendo, Candy sostenía el dispositivo en lo alto para poder detectar alguna señal por más mínima que esta fuera. Pasaron 2 horas y los perros seguían sin aparecer, esto preocupó a Albert, ya que implicaba trabajar en la noche, con frío y en medio de un lugar con animales salvajes, pero lo que más pensaba, era en Candy. No quería que ella estuviera en esa situación, pero la chica parecía ser una cabeza dura.

La noche estaba entrando y Candy comenzó a sentir escalofríos. –Si serás tonta Candy, cómo se te ocurre subir al vehículo sin siquiera traer una chaqueta para el frío-se lamentaba la pecosa. Al ver a Candy temblar, Albert le preguntó:

-¿Tiene frío doctora?

-No-contestó Candy, -es solo que estaba espantando unos insectos-

Si algo no iba a permitir, era que Albert se diera cuenta de que por ser una impulsiva, estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos.

Albert no muy convencido volvió a preguntarle:

-¿Tiene frío doctora?

-Ya le dije que no-fue la respuesta de Candy

-¡Claro que sí tiene frío!-dijo el rubio quitándose el suéter que traía puesto.

-Tome, póngase esto y se sentirá mejor.

-Pero, y ¿usted?-preguntó preocupada Candy

-Por mi no se preocupe, ahora póngaselo porque no quiero que se enferme.

Candy tomó el suéter y se lo puso, en seguida a su nariz llegó el aroma de la fragancia de Albert y se sintió un poco nerviosa.

-Gracias, pensé que me iba a regañar por ser tan atolondrada y olvidar mi chaqueta.

-¿Regañarla? Si no soy su papá jajaja, eso nos pasa a todos, no crea que es la única.

-Parece que todavía tengo que aprender muchas cosas jajaja-dijo riendo Candy.

El tiempo transcurría, y los benditos animales no podían ser localizados. Eran casi las 10 de la noche cuando al fin percibieron una señal.

-¡Son ellos!-exclamó una emocionada Candy

-Parece que sí, voy a avisarle a los otros que ya los encontramos.

Conforme iban avanzando, la señal era más fuerte y por fin los divisaron. Albert se preparó con el arma y le disparó a cada uno un dardo tranquilizante.

-Tenemos que esperar 5 minutos para que hagan efecto y después me bajaré para subirlos y ponerlos en las jaulas que los transportarán.

-¿Y yo mientras que hago?

-Usted encárguese de alumbrarnos bien con la lámpara y esté pendiente a su alrededor.

Los tres hombres subieron a cada perro en su respectiva jaula para poder reubicarlos en otro lugar. Después de terminar la misión, ambos guardaparques agradecieron a Candy y a Albert por su ayuda y se retiraron.

Pasaba la medianoche cuando pudieron retirarse a la base, aunque estaban cansados, ambos se sentían satisfechos porque pudieron completar la tarea. En el camino de regreso, Candy le cuestionó a Albert por sus padres, a él le cambió la expresión facial y con un poco de dolor contestó:

-Mis padres murieron cuando era apenas un niño. Solo tenía 8 años cuando eso pasó y mi tía Elroy tuvo que hacerse cargo de mí. Por eso, desde pequeño me acostumbré a valerme por mí mismo y estoy muy agradecido con mi tía por eso. Cuando ella murió, ya tenía 20 años y así es cómo empecé a trabajar con George.

-Lo siento, no quise recordarle momentos dolorosos.

-No se sienta mal, todos pasamos por malas rachas, pero eso no debe causarnos una tristeza eterna, sino mas bien tenemos que aprender a disfrutar cada momento bello que nos da la vida y ser felices con lo que poseemos.

-Tiene usted razón, yo también pienso así, aunque a veces es más difícil hacerlo que decirlo.

-Depende de nosotros si queremos ser felices o no. Pero dígame, ¿cómo fue que decidió venir hasta acá?-dijo Albert cambiando de tema.

-Siempre me han gustado los animales y quise estudiar veterinaria. Investigando encontré que el doctor Johnson es de los mejores veterinarios a nivel mundial y decidí que no encontraría mejor lugar que éste para adquirir experiencia y práctica.

-Ya veo, y yo que pensaba que quería venir de paseo a África jajaja.

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Candy fingiendo indignación.

Al llegar a la base, Niara salió a su encuentro. Candy admirada le dijo:

-Niara, ¿nos esperó toda la noche?, no debió hacerlo.

-Tenía que hacerlo mi niña, los dos me estaban matando de la preocupación y no iba a descansar hasta que los viera regresar sanos y salvos.

-Ya sabes que estas tareas se complican Niara, y no me gusta que se desvele-le dijo Albert.

-Hay hijo, las personas como yo lo que menos hacen es dormir, ¿no quieren cenar?, les guardé algo-le respondió Niara.

Ambos rubios dijeron que no, que estaban cansados y que lo que querían era ir a descansar. Albert se despidió de Candy:

-Hasta mañana doctora, espero que descanse.

-Gracias, usted también.

Al ir hacia su cuarto, Candy se dio cuenta que no le había devuelto el suéter a Albert y corrió para alcanzarlo, justo cuando iba cruzando la puerta, vio cómo el jeep se alejaba perdiéndose en la inmensa oscuridad.

-Bueno, mañana se lo devolveré-dijo para sí misma.

Al día siguiente Candy le devolvió la prenda a Albert y siguieron con la misma rutina toda esa semana, cada día traía consigo nuevas aventuras y desafíos, pero Candy poco a poco se iba adaptando a la vida allí y sentía que podía llamarlo su segundo hogar.

Exactamente a la semana de su partida, George Johnson llegó con su esposa y todos se alegraron de que hubieran llegado con bien, además él contó a los rubios y a Niara que había recibido un pequeño reconocimiento por su larga trayectoria.

-¡Eso hay que celebrarlo!-exclamó con júbilo Albert

-Es cierto, hoy en la noche le vamos a organizar una fiesta para que todos podamos divertirnos un rato-le secundó Niara

-Está bien, pero espero que haya una buena cena, eh?-contestó George con un guiño.

-¿Qué te parece Candy, te gustaría estar con nosotros?-preguntó la señora Johnson.

-Creo que es una excelente idea y por supuesto que me encantaría ir, si puedo ayudarles en algo, me avisan por favor, pero ¿dónde se va a hacer?-preguntó la chica.

-Si les parece, las puertas de mi humilde hogar están abiertas para lo que se les ofrezca-respondió Albert.

-Entonces no se diga más, allí pasaremos una linda velada, pero si me disculpan me voy para comenzar a organizar la cena-dijo la dulce Niara.

-Creo que todos debemos apurarnos para estar a tiempo-dijo el doctor.

Candy se fue a terminar unos pendientes que tenía y estaba emocionada porque conocería la casa de Albert y podría tratarlo en un ambiente más informal. Antes de comenzar a prepararse, Candy habló con sus padres nuevamente y les dijo que estaba muy bien y que esa noche tendría una pequeña fiesta, les preguntó por Annie y le dijeron que su amiga estaba en Italia haciendo una especialidad en gastronomía. Candy se alegró mucho por ella y se despidió de sus padres, prometiéndoles que muy pronto hablaría con ellos nuevamente.

La pequeña pecosa comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas algún lindo vestido para la ocasión. Escogió uno sencillo color verde y lo dejó en su cama con la demás ropa. Se dio un largo baño y después de secarse comenzó a aplicarse su loción favorita y a vestirse. Al verse en el espejo, decidió maquillarse discretamente y dejar sus rizos sueltos. Cuando terminó de arreglarse, echó un vistazo rápido al espejo nuevamente y quedó satisfecha con los resultados, tomó su pequeño suéter y salió de la habitación para esperar a los señores Johnson, pues Niara se había adelantado.

-Te ves muy linda hija-fue la reacción de la esposa de George al ver a Candy.

-Muchas gracias señora, usted también-fue la respuesta de Candy.

-Mmm, creo que con unas arrugas y unos años menos si me vería linda jajaja

George bajó y los tres subieron al auto para dirigirse a la casa de Albert. Al llegar, Albert abrió la puerta y saludó a los señores, detrás de ellos venía Candy, y al verla pensó que se veía muy hermosa, pero no se atrevió a decírselo pues todavía no había la suficiente confianza entre ellos como para hacer tales comentarios.

A Candy casi le da un infarto, pues Albert se veía muy distinto sin la ropa de trabajo. Llevaba puesta una camisa negra con unos jeans, y aunque era muy sencilla su forma de vestir, aún así se veía extremadamente apuesto. Al pasar a su lado, Albert disimuladamente aspiró el suave perfume frutal de Candy y pensó que ella olía delicioso. La casa de Albert quedaba a 15 minutos de la base, y Candy pudo notar que estaba decorada al estilo étnico, muy sencillo pero agradable.

En la fiesta estuvieron los Johnson, Niara, tres de lo más allegados trabajadores de George, Albert y Candy. Todos reían escuchando las anécdotas de cada uno y de las ocurrencias de Candy, cenaron y escucharon con deleite como Pandú, uno de los trabajadores, tocaba con maestría el Kalimba. Candy estaba pasándola bien, pero decidió salir unos minutos para maravillarse con el cielo estrellado, le avisó a Niara que saldría un momento, ella le dijo que era peligroso, pero Candy le aseguró que sólo serían unos minutos y que no se preocupara.

Al salir, vio que había un árbol muy grande y se acercó un poco para verlo mejor. Pasaron 5 minutos y Albert comenzó a buscar a Candy con la mirada, al no verla fue a donde Niara y le preguntó por ella. Niara le dijo que Candy deseaba salir un ratito y que en seguida regresaba.

-¡Por qué será tan imprudente esta mujer, parece que no recuerda que estamos en África!-pensaba Albert. Salió y ahí la vio, Candy estaba parada mirando hacia el cielo con una cara que reflejaba lo feliz que se sentía, por lo que decidió no molestarla y en cambio se puso a admirarla.

Notó que la luz de la luna la hacía verse más bella, en sus adentros se decía que nunca había conocido a una mujer así. Le impresionaba que ella tuviera todo para vivir una vida tranquila y eso no le importó, sino que decidió seguir una profesión lejos de su familia, amigos y de su propio país.

A pesar de que admiraba a Candy, el sentía que no tenía derecho de tener esos sentimientos, le atormentaba que ella hubiera dejado su corazón en América o tal vez no, la duda le carcomía el alma, pero pensó que no perdía nada con tratar de averiguarlo, así que decidió que desde ese momento se haría más cercano a Candy, quien sabe, a lo mejor podía acabar ganando su corazón como ella estaba ganando el suyo poco a poco.

**Nota:**Muchísimas gracias por continuar conmigo en esta aventura. Las cosas ya van tomando forma y más adelante serán mucho más claras, no se desesperen, ténganme paciencia jajaja.

**Pauli:**Gracias por escribirme nuevamente, y te puedo asegurar que será una linda historia de amor porque yo soy una romántica empedernida jajaja.

**Lore****de****Brower:**Te agradezco muchísimo que te tomes el tiempo para leer mi historia y dejarme ese lindo review, es un honor que una escritora como tu tome en cuenta mi fic, a mí me encanta el tuyo "Recuérdame" porque a pesar de que soy fan de Albert al 100%, siempre me pregunté cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si Anthony no hubiese muerto.

**Jenny:**Gracias a ti por leerme y estar pendiente de la historia, un beso.

**Lizzig:**Tu comentario me hizo reír mucho porque descubriste mis oscuras intenciones jajaja. Mil gracias por leer y que te esté gustando esta loca historia, así que espero no decepcionarte. Saludos y abrazos para ti también.

**MissAndrew:**Muchas gracias por ese lindo cumplido, no sabes lo que significa para mi, te prometo que ya falta poco para que las cosas se vayan dando entre los dos rubios jaja y que iré actualizando lo más rápido que pueda, saludos linda. Por cierto tu fic "Negocios" me encanta, hasta la próxima y espero que sigas por aquí.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

Mientras Albert se preparaba para ir a trabajar, recordaba la hermosa visión que había tenido el privilegio de observar la noche anterior, y es que ver a Candy bajo el cielo estrellado y bañada con la luz de la luna, no logró otra cosa más que perturbar sus emociones. Se veía tan linda y tan feliz, que muy por sus adentros deseó ser el causante directo de esa felicidad en ella. Necesitaba averiguar más de ella, de su pasado, porque eso que estaba sintiendo nunca lo había experimentado con otra mujer, Candy en un momento podía hacerlo reír con sus ocurrencias, pero también lo hacía rabiar debido a que la chica era muy impulsiva a veces y no medía las consecuencias de sus actos.

Por otro lado, Candy también pensaba en Albert, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en los dulces ojos que ese hombre tenía y que la invitaban a conocerlo más. Eso sí, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Albert se diera cuenta de ello, ella seguiría tratándolo como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Jamás había tenido una relación con alguien, a pesar de que más de un chico la pretendía por su manera diferente de ser. Siempre alegaba que por el momento no deseaba inmiscuirse en una relación con alguien en especial y que lo primero era su carrera. Pero al conocer un poco más de Albert, todo había sido distinto, con él se sentía muy cómoda y también segura. Sin embargo, a su mente llegaron diferentes interrogantes: ¿tenía novia?, o ¿estaba saliendo con alguna mujer?, porque le parecía imposible que un hombre con una personalidad atractiva y tan apuesto como Albert no estuviera con alguna mujer. Por un instante pensó en preguntarle pero luego se dijo:

-Ya deja de pensar en esas cosas Candy, no ganas nada con estarte martirizando, además que derecho tienes de preguntarle eso. A lo mejor y se ofende y no quiere volver a hablarte.

Con eso en mente, Candy salió de su cuarto y George ya la estaba esperando.

-De prisa Candy, acabo de recibir una llamada urgente, parece que los cazadores furtivos andan rondando las cercanías de la reserva nuevamente y han puesto trampas para los animales. Albert ya fue a checarlas y en unos minutos vendrá por nosotros para enseñárnoslas y ver si podemos quitarlas.

-Eso es muy lamentable doctor, no puedo creer que haya personas así-contestó la rubia.

-Pues ya ves que sí y…- en ese momento el sonido de un claxon les alertó de la llegada de Albert.

-Vamos Candy-fue la orden de George.

Al subir al jeep, Candy pudo notar que Albert estaba muy serio y parecía molesto.

-Hay varias trampas, tardaremos en quitarlas todas, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado, en especial usted doctora, siempre debe ir pisando con cuidado y ver hacia abajo. Realmente me molesta que existan esa clase de personas que son capaces de lastimar a otro ser vivo solo por dinero.

-No se preocupe por mí, le entiendo, pero ahorita las quitaremos.

-A veces las cosas no son tan fáciles Candy, por ahora nos desharemos de las trampas, pero es muy posible que los cazadores regresen y las pongan nuevamente. Es una lucha constante.

Candy no respondió y pensó que Albert tenía varias facetas, y esta era la primera vez que lo veía tan enojado y con justa razón. Podía ser un hombre con buen sentido del humor, pero cuando se metían con lo que el más amaba, simplemente perdía los estribos.

Llegaron al lugar y los tres bajaron del jeep, los dos hombres se adelantaron y Candy quedó atrás. Ella comenzó a caminar lento y observaba a su alrededor en vez de estar mirado hacia abajo como le había dicho Albert unos instantes antes. De repente sucedió lo que tenía que pasar por su descuido.

-¡Ayyyy!-fue el espantoso grito de dolor de Candy. Parte de la pantorrilla baja, casi cerca del tobillo, había quedado atrapado en la trampa.

Rápidamente George y Albert corrieron a auxiliar a Candy, encontraron a la chica muy asustada y George comenzó a tratar de liberar su pierna. Cuando al fin pudo sacarla, el pantalón de Candy estaba manchado con sangre, producto de la lesión. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Albert le dijo a Candy:

-Ponga sus manos alrededor de mi cuello-Candy así lo hizo y Albert la tomó en sus fuertes brazos pegándola a su cálido pecho.

Candy se sentía mareada, no sabía si era porque estaba lastimada o por estar tan cerca de Albert. Poco a poco se fue calmando, pues estar entre los brazos de Albert la hacían sentirse en paz y protegida. Cuando llegaron al vehículo, Albert la depositó suavemente en la parte trasera y se quedó con ella, mientras George se subía para conducir de regreso a la base y por el radio pidió a Pandú que buscara al doctor lo más rápido posible y que le dijera que llevaban un herido.

Albert comenzó a cortar el pantalón de Candy para ver más de cerca la herida, al abrirlo vio que era algo profunda. En seguida buscó en el pequeño botiquín que traía consigo, alcohol para evitar que la herida se infectara y después le colocó un vendaje improvisado. Trató de hacerlo lo más delicado que pudo, pues alcanzó a ver que las lágrimas caían del rostro de Candy, lo cual le partía el corazón. Nunca la había visto llorar, ni tan indefensa.

Al llegar a la base, Albert nuevamente la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia su cuarto donde estaban el doctor, la esposa de George y Niara que estaba muy preocupada. El doctor le retiró el vendaje y le limpió a profundidad la herida, haciendo que Candy se retorciera de dolor.

-Voy a tener que ponerte unos puntos para cerrar y evitar que se te infecte.

Candy volteó a ver a Albert como buscando apoyo y el se situó a un lado de la cama y tomó su pequeña mano para darle fuerzas. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida para nadie, en especial para George y Niara que observaron detenidamente como ambos intercambiaban miradas que decían mucho.

Después de hacerle la sutura, el doctor recetó a Candy con analgésicos y antibióticos y dijo que vendría en una semana para ver cómo seguía y a lo mejor podía quitarle los puntos. George y su esposa acompañaron al doctor a la salida mientras Albert y Niara se quedaban con Candy.

-Mi niña, no sabes el susto que nos has dado, espero que pronto estés mejor. Voy a ir a prepararte algo de comer.

-Muchas gracias Niara, no quiero causarle molestias.

-Tonterías, ahorita debes descansar y yo me voy a encargar de eso. Además te tendré muy consentida-dijo dulcemente la señora.

Niara se retiró dejando a los dos rubios solos. Candy estaba nerviosa y Albert también, aunque ambos disimulaban lo que realmente sentían.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me retire doctora, necesita descansar-dijo Albert rompiendo el tenso ambiente.

-Yo…Le agradezco mucho lo que hizo por mi-contestó Candy.

-No tiene nada que agradecerme, para eso están los amigos, para ayudarse cuando lo necesiten.

-¿Amigos?, entonces le agradecería que me llame Candy en ves de doctora, creo que los amigos deben tutearse, ¿no lo crees Albert?-dijo Candy sorprendiéndose a sí misma por eso y a Albert también.

-Claro que sí Candy, y ten por seguro que siempre que estés en problemas, yo voy a estar allí para ayudarte. Pero ahora debo irme, iré a comprar tus medicinas y en un rato te las traeré, ¿te parece?

-Por supuesto Albert, gracias de nuevo.

Al salir de la habitación, Albert se sentía emocionado, pues Candy fue la primera en pedir que se hablaran con más confianza, a pesar de que ya él en una ocasión le había pedido que solo lo llamara Albert aunque al parecer ella todavía se resistía un poco.

Pero también estaba triste, pues ahora que ella estaba en ese estado, no podría trabajar durante un rato, no obstante el haría todo lo posible por visitar a Candy todos los días. Mientras se dirigía a comprar las medicinas de Candy, su corazón se aceleró al recordar que habían estado tan cerca uno del otro. Pudo percibir el sutil aroma de su cabello y lo bien que se sentía el calor que emanaba del pequeño cuerpo femenino.

Y como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en la misma frecuencia, Candy también recordaba el momento cuando puso sus brazos alrededor del fuerte cuello de Albert y cómo el la había levantado cual pluma, además de la tierna mirada que el le dirigió mientras le cocían la herida. Un leve rubor en sus mejillas fue la respuesta a sus pensamientos, ya que ella jamás había tenido esa clase de contacto físico con ningún hombre, le emocionaba, pero a la vez temía que solo fueran ideas suyas, de que Albert también comenzaba a sentir algo por ella.

Continuará…

**Nota:**Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo este pequeño capítulo. Muchas gracias a todas las chicas lindas que me han hecho el enorme favor de dejarme un review. Ya saben que críticas, sugerencias o comentarios son bienvenidos. Nos leemos pronto!

**Karina****Grandchester:**Te agradezco mucho la atención que pusiste en la historia, me es grato saber que leíste de corrido los 4 capítulos. Gracias y un abrazo.

**Magnolia****A:**Muchísimas gracias por leer mi humilde historia, ojala pueda escribir como lo haces tu, que bueno que ya subiste otro capítulo de "Amor Agotado" porque ya me moría de ganas por saber que pasará con esos dos rubios jaja. Un saludo y un beso.

**MissAndrew:**Gracias de nuevo por dejarme otro comentario que me llena de felicidad. Y no te apenes por tu fic, porque aunque está cortito me hacer suspirar con el lindo de Albert. Gracias y espero que continúes conmigo.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

Después de haber sido atendida por el médico, Candy decidió que no les contaría nada a sus padres sobre el accidente, pues si ellos se enteraban, lo más probable es que la hicieran regresar a casa y eso era algo que Candy no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

El cansancio la venció y quedó profundamente dormida. Niara entró con una pequeña bandeja con los alimentos de Candy, pero al verla dormida decidió no despertarla, lo mejor era que descansara y se recuperara. Cuando George regresó adentro junto con su esposa, preguntó por Candy.

-¿Cómo se siente Candy en estos momentos Niara?

-Pues parece que está muy cansada porque se ha quedado dormida, yo iba con la comida, pero al verla así, decidí dejarla descansar.

-Pobre chiquilla, tiene poco tiempo aquí y ya se lastimó. Ojalá sea más cuidadosa y vaya aprendiendo poco a poco. ¿Y Albert?

-Me dijo que iría por las medicinas de Candy y que cuando las consiguiera vendría de nuevo.

-Bueno, yo iré a descansar un rato también, si Albert llega avísame porque quiero hablar con el, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si doctor, yo le aviso.

Dicho eso, George y su mujer se retiraron a descansar en la habitación principal mientras Niara meditaba en lo que había presenciado momentos antes.

-Me pregunto si ya se habrá dado cuenta Candy la forma en que Albert la mira. El siempre ha sido muy discreto, pero esta vez no pudo esconder que sufría al verla en ese estado-dijo para si misma Niara.

Cuando Albert consiguió las medicinas, decidió ir a darse una ducha pues estaba agotado, además deseaba ver a Candy nuevamente y saber cómo seguía. Al estar listo y presentable se dirigió a la base nuevamente.

Mientras bajaba del vehículo, Niara lo alcanzó a ver y fue a su encuentro.

-¡Albert!, ¿conseguiste las medicinas?-preguntó la señora.

-Si, aquí las traigo, ¿cómo sigue Candy?

-¿Candy?, yo pensaba que era la "doctora Candy"-enfatizó Niara

Albert se puso nervioso y le contestó:

-Bueno si, pero ella me ha pedido que la llame Candy, ¿está mal eso?

-Claro que no, solo que no sabía que ya había más confianza entre ustedes. Casi se me olvida, el doctor George quiere hablar contigo, si quieres dame las medicinas para que yo se las de a Candy.

-Pero a lo mejor no tardo hablando con él y ya puedo dárselas yo mismo, ¿no crees?

-¿Y que tal si te tardas?, por lo visto el doctor quería hablarte de algo importante. Además Candy está durmiendo. Anda, dámelas.

-Ahh, no lo sabía, está bien, aquí están las medicinas y la receta. ¿Dónde está George?

-Me dijo que lo esperaras en la pequeña biblioteca.

-Ok gracias, lo esperaré.

Cuando iba caminando a buscar a George, Niara sonreía, pues se había dado cuenta cómo a Albert le cambiaba la mirada y el tono de voz al hablar de Candy. Solo esperaba que si sus sospechas eran ciertas, Candy le correspondiera de la misma manera, pues ella más que nadie, deseaba que su "hijo" fuera feliz por completo.

Mientras esperaba a su amigo en la biblioteca, Albert se preguntaba por qué Niara le había interrogado de esa forma, pues él trataba de disimular lo mucho que admiraba a Candy y cuánto le gustaba.

-Hola Albert, perdón por hacerte esperar, supe que fuiste a comprar las medicinas de Candy, ¿las encontraste?

-Si, ya se las di a Niara. ¿Pero de que quieres hablarme?, no creo que del medicamento, ¿o sí?-fue la respuesta directa de Albert.

-Claro que no. Más bien quiero hablarte de Candy.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella?

-No creas que no me di cuenta cómo le tomaste la mano mientras estábamos todos en la habitación.

-¿Y eso qué?, creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo con cualquier persona-Albert se estaba portando a la defensiva, pues si algo odiaba él, era quedar en evidencia.

-A mi no me engañas, soy tu amigo, y te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Ha habido otras mujeres trabajando con nosotros y tú nunca te habías comportado así.

-No sé a qué quieres llegar con esto, así que dime de una vez qué es lo que te preocupa.

-Mira Albert, solo quiero saber algo, espero que no te moleste lo que te voy a preguntar.

-Adelante, te escucho.

-¿Qué sientes por Candy, te gusta?

Ahora Albert si que no hallaba donde meterse, George lo había descubierto y según el no era obvio con respecto a Candy. Pensó mucho antes de abrirse por completo ante su amigo, que era como un padre para el.

-Esta bien George, no tiene caso que siga tratando de disimularlo. Candy me gusta, mucho para serte sincero. Es cierto que no siempre me ha gustado, ya que al verla por primera vez, me di cuenta de que era muy hermosa, pero tú sabes que ya aprendí a no dejarme llevar por las apariencias. Tú mejor que nadie, sabe lo que sufrí al darme cuenta cómo Natasha me utilizó y después me abandono yéndose a no sé dónde. Ella también era una mujer bella, pero cruel y oscura por dentro. Desde ese día me prometí que jamás cometería el mismo error, pues en ese entonces solo tenía 21 años y era un muchacho estúpido que se dejó impresionar. Así que al conocer a Candy fui un poco prejuicioso, ella ha logrado que vuelva a vivir esa parte de mi alma y corazón que pensé que estaba muerta y que nunca viviría de nuevo. Con ella las cosas han sido muy diferentes, he mantenido la distancia, pero ahora no puedo seguir manteniéndola. Lo único que sé, es que quiero estar cerca de Candy y protegerla.

George escuchaba en silencio a Albert, nunca pensó que volvería a verlo enamorado. El había visto cada lágrima que Albert había derramado por esa mujer, cómo había sufrido y llegado a la cumbre de la desesperación por ese amor que creía era correspondido, pero que no fue más que un vil engaño de parte de Natasha para conseguir lo que quería.

-Albert, ¿y no te has preguntado si el corazón de Candy es libre?, porque si no lo es, déjame decirte que estás expuesto a sufrir de nuevo. Pero y si lo es, ¿ya has pensado decírselo?

-Pero claro que me he han asaltado las dudas, pero no estoy seguro de decirle algo a Candy, quizá ella solo me ve como un amigo y no como hombre. Pienso que no soportaría no ser correspondido nuevamente.

-Eso es algo que tú tienes que averiguar, no te des por vencido. Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo y cuánto deseo verte feliz con alguien que te complemente y te ame con la misma intensidad que sé que tu tienes para amar. Ánimo Albert, no creas que has perdido la batalla antes de siquiera empezarla.

-Perdona que te haya hablado así George, sé que quieres lo mejor para mí. Me haz dado el valor y las fuerzas necesarias para que le diga a Candy lo que siento por ella. Me retiro y muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana.

Al salir de la biblioteca, Albert se sentía con más ánimos y más seguro. Mientras se dirigía a la habitación de Candy para ver si ya había despertado, se encontró a Niara.

-¿Ya despertó Candy?

-Despertó hace media hora, comió, tomó sus medicinas y volvió a dormirse.

-Lástima, quería platicar un rato con ella-dijo decepcionado Albert

-Cuando despertó me preguntó por ti.

-¿Y qué te preguntó?-dijo con una sonrisa Albert

-Solo que por qué tú no le habías llevado la medicina, ya que se lo prometiste. Pero le dije que tú querías dárselas, pero que George deseaba hablar urgentemente contigo.

-Está bien, pero por favor dile que mañana vengo a verla sin falta.

-Como digas hijo, yo se lo diré. No te preocupes por eso.

-¿No hueles como a quemado Niara?

-¡Dios mío! La cena se quemó, pero que descuidada soy-decía lamentándose Niara mientras iba hacia la cocina.

-Jajajaja, pero qué barbaridad. Bueno, te dejo para que arregles el desastre que de seguro hiciste, adiós.

-Muy gracioso Albert, ya buscaré como cobrármelas.

Albert iba caminando hacia la salida, pero no quiso irse sin ver a Candy, por lo que aprovechó que Niara estaba en la cocina para dirigirse hacia la habitación de Candy.

Abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta y entró sigilosamente para que nadie se diera cuenta. Se acercó y vio a Candy durmiendo, con sus sedosos rizos esparcidos en la cama, al verla así, sintió una enorme necesidad de acariciarlos y también su lindo rostro.

-Mi pequeña, nada de esto habría pasado ni no fueses tan atolondrada. Pero te prometo que mañana vendré a verte.

A pesar de que Candy estaba durmiendo, sintió un aroma particular, un aroma masculino que solo podía ser de Albert.

-Albert-murmuró la hermosa chica. Al apuesto hombre casi se le sale el corazón, pues nunca pensó que Candy dijera su nombre mientras dormía. Le dieron unas inmensas ganas de acercarse más a ella y sentir esos suculentos labios que prometían ser dulces sobre los suyos.

-Mejor me voy, no es correcto que esté aquí. Si alguien me ve hará un escándalo-pensó Albert.

Tan suave como pudo, abrió la puerta y salió de ahí, no quería que nadie lo viera. Abandonó la base y condujo hacia su hogar. En el camino Albert se sentía con esperanzas y ganas de confesarle a Candy lo que sentía. Pero antes de ir con todo, tendría que preguntarle a Candy si no había dejado algún amor en América, esa noche pensaría cómo decírselo. Si la respuesta de ella era afirmativa, la respetaría. Pero si no, que era lo que más anhelaba, iría entrando en su alma despacio para no asustarla, pues el era mayor que ella 8 años, y no quería que ella pensara que el se aprovecharía de eso. No, el deseaba estar con ella por las buenas y que ambos fueran felices. Era un sueño por el que estaba dispuesto a luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

Continuará…

**Nota:**Hola, yo aquí de nuevo. Les dejo este capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado. Pero como ya saben, las críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas. Gracias por continuar conmigo en esta humilde historia. Creo que es probable que actualice la otra semana porque tengo un problemilla médico y me van a hacer una pequeña operación. Solo que yo siempre he sido bien miedosa y chillona y todo lo que tenga que ver con los hospitales me estresa jajaja. Me despido y gracias nuevamente.

**Noemi****Cullen:**Hola, muchas gracias por interesarte en mi fic y en esas palabras de ánimo que me das. Nos leemos pronto y abrazos para ti también.

**Lore****de****Brower:**Jajaja, ya sabes que Candy siempre ha sido descuidada. Nos leemos.

**Elena:**Hola, te agradezco mucho que te hayas tomado un tiempo para leer la historia y de dejarme un review, significa mucho para mí.

**Pauli:**Hola de nuevo, gracias por seguir tan fielmente la historia y dejarme siempre un review, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Y gracias porque siempre estás animándome jeje. Hasta pronto!


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se sentía mejor y deseaba volver al trabajo, pero como el doctor le había mandado guardar reposo, no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo. Mientras disfrutaba el delicioso desayuno que Niara le había preparado, Candy pensaba en Albert, en cómo le pareció que el estaba dentro de su cuarto la noche anterior, pero ella misma se dijo que era imposible porque estaba durmiendo y de seguro no había sido más que un lindo sueño.

-Ojalá venga hoy a verme, extraño mucho platicar con él-suspiraba Candy

Lejos de la base, Albert y George estaban patrullando la reserva para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

-¿Ya pensaste cómo vas a decirle a Candy?-preguntó George

-Creo que sí, hoy mismo se lo diré. Pero quiero que me dejes llevarla a un lugar que conozco, está aquí en la reserva. Me gustaría compartir con ella ese lugar que solo yo sé dónde está.

-¿Es a dónde vas a meditar?

-Si, pero no solo a eso voy, sino también a relajarme un rato porque ahí está muy bonito. Puedo decir que tengo un pedacito de paraíso, y si Candy está conmigo lo será aún más.

-¿Pero a qué hora piensas llevarla?

-Déjame llevarla al anochecer, yo sé que a ella le gusta mucho observar el cielo cuando está repleto de estrellas. Y ahí se ven fantásticas.

-Albert, recuerda que Candy aún es muy joven, solo te pido que tengas prudencia y te comportes como un caballero con ella.

-Me ofendes George, tu sabes que nunca la lastimaría. Es que en ese lugar me siento muy relajado y sé que ahí podré hablarle con claridad de mis sentimientos a Candy. Entonces, ¿me dejarás hacerlo?

-Por mi no hay problema, solo espero que no comprometas su reputación. La decisión es de Candy.

-Gracias, es que siento que ves a Candy como si fuera tu hija jajaja. Pero no te preocupes, puedes confiar en mí, ya no soy un muchacho, sino un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y que no está dispuesto a perder la oportunidad.

Cuando terminaron fueron a la base para ver a Candy y arreglar unos problemillas que surgieron. Los dos hombres tocaron la puerta de Candy y esta indicó que podían pasar.

-Hola Candy, cómo estás, espero que hayas amanecido mejor-la saludó George.

-Hola doctor, la verdad ya me siento mucho mejor y si por mi fuera, iría a trabajar ahorita mismo.

-Jajajaja, hay Candy, tu siempre tan impulsiva. Mejor espera a que estés cien por ciento recuperada y así ya podrás integrarte nuevamente-dijo Johnson

-Nos haces falta Candy, así que ojala tu recuperación sea rápida-le dijo Albert

-Gracias Albert-contestó ligeramente ruborizada Candy. Señal que él interpretó como favorable y que pensó que la hacía ver más linda si era posible.

-Candy, hay una cosa que me gustaría pedirte.

-¿De qué se trata Albert?

-Hay un lugar que me gustaría mucho que vieras. Ahí las estrellas se ven como en ningún lado. Yo sé que a ti te gusta estar en partes como esas, además sirve para que te distraigas un rato, porque me imagino que no te gusta mucho estar encerrada, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, tienes razón. Claro que me gustaría ver ese sitio, pero ¿a qué hora iríamos?

-Vendré por ti cuando el sol se esté poniendo, para que así cuando lleguemos, la noche apenas esté entrando y cuando regresemos no sea tan tarde, no quiero que te desveles.

-Solo espero que no regresen tarde, y que la traigas sana y salva Albert-le recordó George.

-Así será George. Bueno Candy, vengo por ti más tarde, nos vemos-se despidió Albert.

-Yo también me voy Candy, si necesitas algo, llámame-le dijo George

-Si, adiós y gracias por todo.

Candy se sentía en las nubes, ¿por qué quería Albert llevarla a ese lugar y además en la noche?

-No importa, con Albert me siento segura y sé que no me pasará nada malo-se decía ella misma.

Unas horas mas tarde, Candy le pidió a Niara que la ayudara a ir al baño para comenzar a arreglarse. Cuando hubo terminado de bañarse, comenzó a vestirse y eligió un conjunto de ropa que la abrigara, pues ya sabía que las noches en África son muy frías.

-Lista Candy, te ves muy linda-dijo Niara

-Gracias Niara, estoy impaciente por ver ese lugar

-Me imagino que debe ser muy hermoso, Albert ama estar en esa clase de lugares, donde pueda sentirse relajado y en paz.

Mientras platicaban, Albert llegó a buscar a Candy para irse.

-Hola Candy, ¿ya estás lista?

-Si Albert, vámonos.

Ambos rubios salieron dispuestos a disfrutar de su mutua compañía que no se dieron cuenta la manera divertida en que los veía Niara. Candy se sentía muy contenta, pero Albert estaba un poco nervioso porque esa noche la hablaría con la verdad y temía un rechazo.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando llegaron al pequeño refugio de Albert. Candy quedó maravillada, había un pequeño delta y en el estaban varios hipopótamos y algunas aves pequeñas. A lo lejos, Candy alcanzó a ver una manada de elefantes.

-¿Te gusta Candy?-preguntó el rubio

-Qué lugar tan bello Albert, nunca pensé que hubiera este lugar aquí cerca. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?

-Bueno, es que solo yo sé dónde está, pero ahora quería compartirlo contigo. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

La noche comenzó a caer y poco a poco Candy fue viendo cómo el cielo comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas. Los dos platicaban de muchas cosas, reían y se divertían. Sin poder contenerse más, Albert le preguntó a Candy:

-Candy, ¿verdad que cuando estás acompañado de una persona especial, las cosas se disfrutan más?

-Me parece que sí, porque tienes con quien compartir unos momentos agradables.

-Hablando de eso Candy, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?-preguntó Albert con sus ojos azules clavados en la mirada esmeralda de Candy.

Ella comenzó a sentir que el corazón le palpitaba más fuerte, la mirada de ese hombre simplemente la derretía. Tardó un poco en contestar y le dijo:

-La verdad Albert, no sabría decirte. Creo que me metí demasiado en mi carrera que me olvidé de eso. No tenía tiempo para esas cosas, no quería que nada me distrajera de mi objetivo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu corazón está libre?

-Bueno, yo nunca dije eso. Pero en estos momentos, te puedo decir que hay una persona que ocupa ese espacio. Solo que no sé si esa persona tiene el suyo ocupado.

Sintiéndose un poco triste, Albert bajó la mirada.

-Pero si tú no le preguntas Candy, ¿cómo va a saber ese hombre lo que sientes por él?

-Es que siempre he sido muy penosa en ese aspecto. Y creo que nunca me atrevería a confesárselo a alguien a menos que esté segura de que tengo alguna oportunidad.

-Candy-dijo de nuevo viéndola intensamente.

-Sé que quizá no tenga derecho a decirte esto, pero creo que ya no puedo seguir ocultándolo. Déjame decirte que estas últimas semanas he disfrutado muchísimo de tu compañía. Tu alegría, tu sencillez y en general tu forma de ser me han cautivado. Siempre he disfrutado de mi trabajo, pero contigo a mi lado las cosas todavía me parecen mejores. Te confieso que cuando te vi por primera vez, me pareciste una mujer muy bella, pero fue tu manera de ser la que me conquistó. Candy, me gustas mucho, pero no solo eso, también me he enamorado. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que siento por ti?- Tras una pausa continuó. -Pero si ya hay alguien en tus pensamientos, te prometo que respetaré tu decisión.

Candy prácticamente había dejado de pensar. En un movimiento, se acercó más a Albert y le contestó:

-Albert, ya te dije que si hay alguien. Es un hombre maravilloso, fuerte, valiente, pero también un hombre dulce y tierno. Esa persona… eres tú-contestó Candy con las mejillas totalmente encendidas.

-¡Candy!-dijo emocionado Albert

-¿Eso quiere decir que correspondes a mis sentimientos?

-Si Albert, solo que los míos son más añejos que los tuyos jajaja. Desde que te conocí, supe que eras el hombre por el cual he esperado todo este tiempo.

Albert sintiéndose sumamente feliz, fue acercándose lentamente al rostro de su Candy. La miró con mucha ternura y luego bajó sus hermosos ojos color cielo a los rosados labios de Candy, que el moría por probar. Candy temblaba como una hoja, porque era una chica inexperta, era la primera vez en su vida que iba a recibir un beso. Candy sintió el aliento cálido de Albert hasta que sucedió. Él rozó sus labios muy suavemente en los de ella y después tomó el labio inferior de ella entre los suyos. El sabor de Candy era mejor de lo que esperaba, era muy dulce, como si estuviera probando la misma miel. Candy comenzó a temblar más y Albert la calmó rodeando su pequeña cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Después de ese dulce y tierno beso, Albert le susurró al oído:

-Te amo Candy, pero quiero que todos sepan que te amo. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

La chica todavía seguía flotando, pero al escuchar la pregunta de Albert, rápidamente lo contestó de manera juguetona:

-Si Albert, quiero que todos lo sepan. Quiero que todos se enteren de que de ahora en adelante serás mi novio. Así que ninguna mujer se te va a poder acercar, ¿de acuerdo?

-Jajajaja, no pensé que mi novia fuera a ser celosa.

-Eso no es ser celosa Albert, es solo que estoy cuidando mis pertenencias.

Albert nuevamente comenzó a reír y sentía que moriría de felicidad porque Candy quería que el fuese solo suyo como el deseaba que ella fuese solamente de el. Al fin se había atrevido a confesárselo a Candy y esta le había correspondido con la misma intensidad.

-Creo que es hora de que regresemos, no quiero que George se enoje conmigo por llevarte tarde.

-Es verdad, no me gustaría que te regañaran por mi culpa jajaja-respondió Candy.

Al llegar a la base, Albert ayudó a Candy a bajar del vehículo, y juntos fueron caminando tomados de la mano. George se asomó por la ventana y los vio.

-De modo que ya se lo dijo, y por lo visto ella le corresponde-dijo para sus adentros.

No quiso seguir observando pues sentía que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de ese par.

-Hasta mañana mi linda Candy, descansa. Quiero que sepas que hoy me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y que no voy a permitir que nada nos separe.

-Creo que estás un poco dramático Albert, aquí nadie me conoce, así que no creo que quieran separarnos. Pero yo también siento que soy la mujer más feliz. Gracias por todo lo que me has dado y por hacerme sentir así.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Te mereces eso y mucho más.

Los dos se despidieron con otro beso. Albert se fue a su casa y de repente sintió que estaba vacía, necesitaba a Candy con él. Por otro lado, Candy pensaba que mañana les hablaría a sus padres para comentárselos. Quería compartir su dicha con ellos.

Por el momento no existía nada ni nadie que pudiera empañarles la alegría del momento, solo eran ellos dos. Sin duda, a ambos les esperaba un camino de amor y felicidad, pero también tendrían que afrontar problemas, pues ninguno se esperaba lo que estaba por suceder. Cuando llegara el momento, las situaciones pondrían a prueba si ese amor se convertiría en algo sólido capaz de afrontar cualquier obstáculo que se les presentara o no.

Continuará…

**Nota:**Hola chicas, aquí estoy de nueva cuenta. Les dejo este capítulo esperando que me den sus opiniones y sugerencias. Ya saben que es mi primer fic y quiero mejorar en todo lo que pueda. Mi operación será el sábado así que a lo mejor pueda subir otro capítulo más en esta semana. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por leerme. Hasta pronto y un abrazo.

**Karina****Grandchester:**Gracias por tomarte el tiempo para desearme lo mejor en mi cirugía. Con lo que me platicaste, sentí que lo mío es nada comparado con lo que tú tuviste que sufrir. Gracias por todo. Cuídate mucho y un beso.

**Pauli:**Jajaja, veo que eres un poquito desesperada jaja. Yo también soy así a veces. Pero mira, pensando en ti subí este capítulo. Las cosas ahorita están saliendo bien, pero verás que luego se pondrán más interesantes. Gracias por tus ánimos y por continuar conmigo. Hasta pronto y cuídate mucho.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y Candy al fin se había recuperado por completo de la herida anterior. Nuevamente comenzó a trabajar y disfrutaba al máximo cada día que pasaba en la reserva, y estar en compañía de Albert todavía lo hacía más gratificante.

Mientras estaba en la base programando unos dispositivos con George, éste le dijo:

-Candy, ya ha pasado un mes desde que llegaste, y realmente espero que las cosas hayan sido de tu agrado. Sabes, me ha gustado mucho la forma en que te has desempeñado, tienes iniciativa y siempre estás deseosa de aprender. Lo que quiero decir, es que si has pensado la posibilidad de trabajar permanentemente aquí. Claro que ahora tendrías un sueldo. Pienso que te has adaptado bien al lugar, y nada me gustaría más que te quedaras y establecieras en Sudáfrica.

Candy estaba más que sorprendida por la propuesta de George, realmente no había pensado bien las cosas. Su objetivo era solo ganar experiencia y después regresarse a América. Pero…y ¿Albert?, ¡rayos!...Estaba tan embobada estos últimos días que lo que menos le había pasado por la mente era que algún día tenía que regresar. Al final, lo único que pudo contestarle al doctor fue:

-Realmente aprecio mucho todo lo que ha hecho usted y los demás por mí. Es gratificante que me esté ofreciendo trabajo. Pero no puedo contestarle ahora doctor, debo pensarlo muy bien antes de responderle, espero que me entienda por favor.

-No te preocupes, es natural que quieras pensarlo. Solo que desearía mucho que te quedaras. Y creo que otras personas también lo quieren.

Candy se quedó muda, sabía que George se refería a Albert. Tenía que hablar con Albert seriamente de eso, saber que pensaba él. Y como si sus pensamientos fueran escuchados, Albert entró a la base.

-Hola George, ¿ya terminaste de programar esas cosas?

-Ya, parece que ahora si van a funcionar jajaja

-Eso espero.

Se acercó a Candy y le dijo con una tierna sonrisa:

-¿Cómo le fue hoy a la mujer más bella del mundo?

-¿Del mundo?, yo creía que del universo entero-dijo la chica haciendo una graciosa mueca.

-Jajajaja, es cierto, que tonto soy. Para mí eres la mujer más bella del universo.

George se retiró dejando a los dos rubios solos, y Albert aprovechó la oportunidad para acercarse más a Candy, cuando lo hizo la rodeó por la cintura y la estrechó más a él. Le acarició los rizos rubios y la besó delicadamente en los labios.

-Albert, hay algo que me gustaría decirte-dijo Candy preocupada

-¿Qué pasa?, espero que no sea nada malo-contestó el rubio

-Hoy el doctor George me ha hecho una oferta de trabajo, quiere que me quede permanentemente en la reserva.

-¿En serio?, eso es maravilloso Candy, ¿no lo crees?, pero por tu tono voz veo que no te agradó mucho la propuesta.

-No es eso Albert, claro que me gustaría. Pero tampoco me atrae la idea de alejarme por completo de mi familia. Ya llevo un mes aquí, no he visto a mis padres ni a mis amigos, y la verdad los extraño mucho.

Albert se quedó pensativo. Después le dijo:

-Candy, tienes que pensar bien las cosas. Recuerda que tú decidiste emprender este camino, y nada ni nadie debe alejarte de tus sueños. Pero quiero que sepas que sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, yo te voy apoyar. Creo que también deberías comentarlo con tus padres, ellos te conocen mejor que nadie y siento que te haría bien escucharlos.

-Me parece que tienes razón. Eso haré hoy en la noche.

-Candy, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Tus padres ya saben de lo nuestro?

Candy no contestó en seguida, la verdad que no le había dicho nada a sus padres pues temía la reacción de ellos cuando se enteraran de que se había enamorado de un sudafricano con diferente clase social. Al ver que Candy no respondía le dijo:

-¿No les has dicho nada verdad?, te avergüenza que ellos sepan que estás con un hombre como yo, o ¿me equivoco?-La voz de Albert sonaba dolida.

Candy abrazando a Albert le respondió:

-Jamás me avergonzaría de ti. Te escogí y no a otro hombre. ¿Y sabes por qué?, porque estoy enamorada y te amo. Has sido el único que se ha metido en mi corazón y nadie podrá sacarte de ahí. Lo que pasa es que no he hallado el momento adecuado para decirles, pero hoy mismo les diré.

-Yo también te amo, y no soportaría que me despreciaras. Me tengo que ir pequeña, quedé de ir a ver unas personas que quieren hacer un safari en la reserva. Nos vemos más tarde-y Albert se despidió con un beso cerca de los labios de Candy, la cual tembló por la sorpresa.

Las horas pasaron y Candy les llamó a sus padres, para su sorpresa la que contestó fue su amiga Annie.

-¿Candy?, ¿eres tú?-contestó la bella chica

-¡Annie!, soy Candy, por Dios, ¿Cómo has estado? Supe que andabas por Italia haciendo una especialidad en gastronomía.

-Candy no sabes cuánto me alegro de hablar contigo. Si, eso estoy haciendo, solo que me dieron unos días de vacaciones y aproveché para venir a ver a mis padres y hoy estoy de visita en tu casa. Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo estas?, espero que las cosas en África estén bien.

-Si Annie, las cosas están muy bien. Creo que me he adaptado al lugar, todos los días son distintos aquí, siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender.

-Me da gusto saberlo amiga, recuerdas que siempre te decía que eras una mujer muy valiente. Tu ejemplo me ha ayudado mucho. Sabes Candy, acabo de conocer a un chico muy especial.

-¿En serio?, ¿cómo, dónde?, tienes que contarme con lujo de detalles jajaja.

-Jajaja hay Candy, tu como siempre de desesperada. Lo conocí en Italia, también es americano, su nombre es Archie Cornwell. Como todos los días nos veíamos comenzamos a entablar amistad, hasta que me dijo que quería conocerme mejor y que deseaba conocer a mis papás.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-Le dije que sí, que cuando viniera a América se los presentaría.

-¿Qué dijeron tus papás?

-Afortunadamente mi papá conoce a los padres de Archie, me dijo que todo mundo hablaba bien de Archie porque el siempre se ha comportado como un caballero. Además, tanto mi padre como mi madre quedaron encantados con él. Que no tenían ningún problema en que yo lo tratara más. Y cómo tus padres son como mi familia, también quise que ellos lo conocieran y le dieran su aprobación. De hecho tu papá está con él platicando.

-Hay Annie, cómo me gustaría conocerlo. Creo que yo también tendré que tomar un respiro. Los extraño mucho a todos. Por cierto, ¿y mamá?

-Salió con mi madre a ver una nueva boutique que abrieron, ya sabes cómo son jajaja.

-Mmm, parece que tendré que hablarles otro día

-¿Pasa algo Candy?

-Hay Annie, yo también conocí a un hombre muy especial aquí, y me he enamorado como una tonta. Tú sabes que es el primer hombre que conozco. Y yo quería decirles a mis padres que…

-Qué cosa Candy, no me dejes así.

-Pues de que somos novios

-¿Novios?, ¿tan rápido Candy? Jajaja, te ha de traer bien loquita.

-Jajaja pues la verdad que sí, claro que con él no soy tan obvia jajaja. Pero me preocupa que ellos no sepan. También no se si esto de ser novia de Albert haya sido muy apresurado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hay otras cosas que me gustaría decirte Annie, pero primero debo hablar con mis padres, me tengo que ir, por favor no comentes nada de esto con ellos. Solo diles que pronto les hablaré, salúdalos y diles que los quiero mucho.

-Claro Candy, no te preocupes, haré lo que me pides. Te quiero mucho y cuídate.

-Yo también Annie, hasta pronto.

Después de esa llamada, Candy se sentía más tranquila pues cuando menos se lo había dicho a Annie, pero lo más importante era que sus padres lo supieran. Que conste que lo intentó, solo que las circunstancias no se lo permitieron.

Afuera de la base, Albert estaba arreglando una llanta del vehículo que se había atascado. De repente, alguien se acercó por detrás y lo tocó del hombro. Albert se quedó muy quieto, al principio creyó que era Candy, pero después escuchó una voz que hacía mucho que no escuchaba, una voz que le había hecho mucho daño en el pasado.

-¿Albert, cómo has estado? Soy yo, ¿me recuerdas?

Albert no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, cómo era posible que esa mujer apareciera nuevamente en su vida ahora que ya la había olvidado.

-¡Natasha! ¿Pero que diablos haces aquí?-preguntó muy alterado

-Por lo que veo, no te agradó nada volver a verme-dijo la aludida

-¿A qué has venido?

-Todo este tiempo te he extrañado mucho Albert, han pasado largos 9 años sin vernos.

-¿Me has extrañado?, cómo puedes ser tan descarada. Nunca pensé que te atrevieras a regresar.

-Pues ya ves que sí, he venido a buscar lo que me pertenece-dijo en tono altivo la mujer.

Natasha era una mujer de 28 años, esbelta y alta, casi de la misma estatura que Albert. Su cabello era largo, ondulado y color castaño. Sus ojos eran color miel y tenía una piel con un bronceado exquisito. Ella y Albert se conocieron en la reserva 10 años atrás, los dos se complementaban muy bien. Pero al ver el poder que ejercía en el, decidió sacarle provecho. Albert la consentía en todo, y aunque al principio se sintió atraída por él, nunca llegó a amarlo, pues lo que menos deseaba era pasar el resto de su vida en Sudáfrica, ella quería conocer gente nueva, ampliar sus horizontes, y veía que Albert jamás se separaría del lugar que tanto amaba. Por lo que resolvió manipularlo para que Albert la ayudara a salir del continente. Le dijo que deseaba viajar a Europa, pues quería prepararse más y en cuanto estuviera lista, regresaría. Albert confió en ella como un ciego, por lo que la apoyó en todo. Nunca se imaginó, que poco tiempo después, esa mujer le mandaría una carta diciéndole que había conocido a alguien más y no tenía intenciones de regresar. La carta era cruel, ni siquiera una disculpa o un lo siento. Albert sufrió demasiado con la partida de Natasha, por lo que se prometió a sí mismo que jamás volvería a enamorarse. Pero a ella las cosas no le salieron como esperaba, y después de tanto tiempo sintió remordimiento y culpa por haber tratado de esa forma a un hombre como Albert, con el tenía todo para ser feliz, pero por ambiciosa lo desperdició. Así que regresó a Sudáfrica para ver si tenía esperanzas de recuperarlo.

-Te equivocas Natasha, aquí ya no hay nada tuyo. Eso se perdió el mismo día que te fuiste.

-Ya lo veremos Albert, vine aquí para recuperarte y no me iré hasta conseguirlo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Candy comenzaba a acercarse buscando a Albert. Lo que vio y escuchó la perturbaron mucho. ¿Quién era esa mujer?, ¿por qué Albert se veía furioso y peleaba con ella?, ¿por qué ella le dijo que iba a recuperarlo?, muchos por qué venían a la mente de Candy. Tenía que averiguarlo. Decididamente se acercó hasta ellos y dijo:

-Buenas noches, ¿interrumpo algo?

Natasha volteó a ver a Candy de pies a cabeza y no contestó. Albert preocupado de que Candy hubiera presenciado todo, se le acercó, la tomó de la mano y le contestó:

-Hola pequeña, mira ella es Natasha; Natasha te presento a Candy, mi novia.

El ambiente era muy tenso, los tres se sentían muy estresados en ese momento.

-Vaya, no pensé que tu novia fuera una niña-dijo despectivamente Natasha.

-Ella no es una niña, es una mujer y es mi novia, así que te agradecería que no fueras grosera con ella.

-Como digas, me voy a mi hotel. Pero mañana regresaré a terminar lo que empezamos-dicho esto, la mujer se alejó de ahí.

-Candy, yo…

-Me puedes explicar que rayos está pasando aquí, ¿quién es esa mujer, que quiere contigo?-reclamó Candy dominada por los celos.

-Por favor amor, no te enojes. Siento que hayas tenido que enterarte así. Deja que te explique.

-Comienza, porque me doy cuenta que no has sido sincero conmigo.

Albert llevó a Candy a la base y comenzaron a hablar. Mientras tanto, Natasha se sentía como una vil estúpida, que le hizo pensar que Albert estaría esperándola por siempre, era obvio que tenía que rehacer su vida. Recordó a Candy, aunque no quisiera, reconoció que la rubia era una mujer muy hermosa y que Albert se veía enamorado de ella. Sintió que la lucha iba a ser muy difícil pero no imposible, era mayor que Candy, así que usaría todas sus armas para volver con Albert, no importaba que alguien sufriera. Ella ganaría y recuperaría lo suyo.

Continuará…

**Nota:**Hola amigas, lamento haber tardado, pero aquí les dejo otro capítulo con todo cariño esperando que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias a todas por sus mensajes de apoyo y ánimo, se aprecia mucho. Ya saben que sus comentarios, críticas o sugerencias son bien recibidos. Hasta el otro capítulo, saludos!.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

Después de hablar con Albert, Candy se sentía más tranquila aunque no dejaba de pensar en el por qué esa mujer regresaba a la vida de Albert, qué pretendía lograr con eso. Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, se preguntaba si las cosas con Albert no habían sucedido demasiado rápido, si entregarle su corazón a ese hombre no había sido algo precipitado. Lo único de lo que estaba segura, era que no dejaría que la llegada de Natasha le afectara. Albert le había dicho a Candy que Natasha era su pasado, un doloroso y amargo pasado, pero que ahora ella era su presente y también deseaba que fuera su futuro.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se levantó con muchas ganas, pero había algo que tenía que resolver en ese momento. Tenía que decirles a sus padres de su relación con Albert. Se armó de valor y cogió el teléfono. Después de media hora, Candy había hablado con su madre acerca de Albert, y por increíble que pareciera, la señora White había quedado encantada con saber que su hija estaba con una persona que la amara, con todo lo que había hecho Candy en todo ese tiempo aprendió que lo mejor era apoyarla en sus decisiones. Solo le recordó que tenía que comportarse, pues tanto su padre como ella le tenían confianza y no querían perderla. También le dijo que deseaba mucho verla y conocer al misterioso Albert y cuando los negocios de su padre lo permitieran irían a visitarla y probablemente Annie iría con ellos. Se despidieron cariñosamente y quedaron en volver hablar cuando Candy tuviera el tiempo.

Ahora si que se sentía ligera, corrió en busca de Albert para comentarle que su madre ya lo sabía y que les daba su aprobación. Lo vio de espaldas revisando unos papeles concentradamente, por lo que se acercó silenciosamente y le dijo al oído de manera inocente:

-Hola señor Andrew, lo estaba buscando-

Albert por la sorpresa dejó caer los papeles que tenía en la mano. Su piel se había erizado con tan solo ese gesto de Candy, se volteó y con una sensual sonrisa y acercándose más a la chica le contestó:

-¿En serio?, y ¿qué desea de mi la señorita?

Candy se puso nerviosa y retrocedió un paso. Albert al ver que había causado nervios y un coqueto rubor en las mejillas de Candy comenzó a reír para suavizar el ambiente.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó atontada Candy

-De nada, solo me reía de lo linda que te ves cuando te sonrojas

-¡Albert!, no te burles de mi-reclamó la joven

-Está bien, pero no me burlo, solo demuestro la felicidad que siento cuando estás conmigo. Pero si eso te molesta, prometo solemnemente no hacerlo de nuevo-dijo levantando la mano en señal de promesa.

-Jajaja, eres imposible Albert.

-Jajaja, bueno ya pongámonos serios y dime por qué me estabas buscando.

-Ah sí, se me olvidó por tu culpa jajaja. Lo que pasa es que hace rato hablé con mi mamá y le hablé de ti y de lo que tenemos.

Al rubio le brillaron los ojos y le preguntó:

-¿Y qué te dijo, no se enojó?, dime por favor.

-Tranquilo, me dijo que estaba muy contenta y que tan pronto como pueda vendrá con papá y con mi amiga a conocerte.

-¿En serio?, ahora me siento más feliz de saber que no me estás escondiendo de tu familia.

-Vamos Albert, ya deja de decir eso. Yo te amo y no quiero esconderte de nadie. Además eres muy guapo como para querer esconderte.

-Jajajaja, ¿crees que soy guapo?

-¡Claro!, tendría que ser ciega para no darme cuenta. Ya me voy, tengo unos pendientes que arreglar. Nos vemos en la comida.

Albert la vio alejarse y pensó que cada día que pasaba, más se enamoraba de Candy y sentía que había tomado la mejor decisión. Salió para hablar con unos trabajadores, cuando vio que Natasha regresaba a la reserva. Al verla, nuevamente se puso a la defensiva y no deseaba hablar con ella.

-Hola Albert, ¿cómo estás, me extrañaste?

-¡Natasha, otra vez tú! ¿Qué no entiendes que aquí no eres bienvenida?, ¿qué puedo hacer para que te vayas y no regreses nunca?

-¡Olvidarte de esa niña y regresar conmigo a Europa!

-Creo que fui muy claro al decirte que Candy no es una niña.

-Pero si hasta su nombre suena infantil

-Yo no sé que crees que te da derecho de venir aquí y decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

Albert se acercó un poco más y bruscamente la tomó de los hombros

-¡Albert me estás lastimando!-se quejó la mujer

-Escúchame bien porque solo una vez te lo voy a decir. No quiero que vuelvas a regresar, lo único que harás será causarme problemas y molestias que no estoy dispuesto a soportar. Vete de aquí y regresa por donde viniste. Y por cierto, deja de ser tan rogona y ofrecida. Mejor conserva la poca dignidad que tienes, si es que te queda alguna-dijo soltándola y comenzó a alejarse dejándola sola.

-Eres un imbécil, pero ya verás que lo que me propongo lo consigo. Tarde o temprano vendrás a rogarme que regrese contigo.

Pero Albert ni siquiera volteó a verla y se fue lo más lejos posible. Ya sabía que Natasha era una mujer manipuladora y no permitiría que lo usara a su antojo nuevamente. A Natasha no le quedó más remedio que irse y pensar cual sería su nueva estrategia; veía que con Albert no lograría nada porque él la conocía muy bien, pero a lo mejor sembrando dudas en Candy podía obtener lo que deseaba. Eso tendría que planearlo muy bien, por lo que decidió regresar dentro de un tiempo, cuando Albert pensara que ella había desaparecido de su vida y entonces atacar.

Ya en la noche, Candy y Albert estaban conversando mientras esperaban que la manada de leones ahí cerca comenzara la cacería. En su mente, Albert se preguntaba si le decía o no a Candy que Natasha había regresado, quizá lo mejor era guardárselo para sí, pues no existía manera de que Candy se enterara. Pero también pensaba que si no se lo decía, la mente lo iba a estar acusando.

-Candy, hay algo que tienes que saber.

-No me asustes Albert, ¿pasó algo malo?

-No, bueno… depende de cómo lo veas. Natasha vino hoy para molestarme otra vez.

-¡Qué!, Será que esa mujer no entiende nada. Albert, no quiero que ella se interponga entre nosotros. Solo de pensar que tú pudieras enamorarte de nuevo de ella me asusta.

Albert apretó su mano suavemente y le dijo:

-Candy, no digas esas cosas. Jamás me enamoraría de otra persona que no seas tú. A ti te he escogido y contigo quiero estar, con nadie más. Natasha es una mujer manipuladora y dispuesta a todo para conseguir lo que quiere. Pero si tú y yo nos mantenemos juntos, nada de lo que ella haga nos afectará, ¿si?

-Está bien, no haré caso a lo que decida hacer o decir.

Albert la abrazó tiernamente para confirmar su amor por ella. No le gustaba que Candy fuese tan insegura, y el no quería ser el causante de eso. El la amaba y no quería que ella tuviera la menor duda de eso.

Continuará…

**Nota: **Hola chicas cómo están, primero que nada les pido una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto y que el capítulo fuese tan cortito. Pero es que yo pensaba que con estas vacaciones tendría tiempo, pero nadaaa. Trataré de actualizar más rápido y que el capítulo sea mucho más largo. Ya saben que sus críticas y comentarios me inspiran a seguir con esta loca idea. ¿Alguna sugerencia de lo que les gustaría que pasara en la historia? Muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto.

**Lore de Brower: **Jajajaja tu comentario me hizo reír mucho. Cómo alguien en su sano juicio podría mandar a volar a semejante hombre no? Como siempre, es un honor que sigas mi historia y te des el tiempo en dejarme un mensajito. Muchas gracias y cuídate mucho.

**Jenny: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Eres de las chicas que siempre dejan su review y eso es algo que me da mucha felicidad. Espero que sigas conmigo.

**Pauli: **Holaaaaaaa, te agradezco nuevamente el tiempo que te tomas para leer la historia, tus ánimos realmente me inspiran mucho. Nos leemos y un saludote!


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Natasha había regresado por última vez a la reserva. Albert y Candy se sentían mucho mejor pues ya no estaba para complicarles la vida. Cada día que pasaba, la pareja de rubios se hacía más unida y el amor que profesaban el uno por el otro era demasiado evidente. Era de noche, y como siempre, Candy observaba las estrellas y la bella luna. Siempre que podía, salía a meditar las cosas que acontecían en su vida. Pensaba que todo estaba en tranquilidad nuevamente. Se sentía demasiado dichosa, pues trabaja en lo que ella amaba, vivía en un lugar agradable rodeada de personas que la querían, pero sobretodo junto a ella estaba Albert, ese hombre del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada, ese rubio que en un principio la había juzgado mal, ese rubio que le dio su primer beso y le dijo que la amaba, ese rubio que era todo para ella. Mientras estaba concentrada pensando todas esas cosas, su novio fue a buscarla porque deseaba darle una sorpresa. Silenciosamente se acercó por detrás y la contempló de pies a cabeza.

-Eres tan bella Candy, pero apenas te das cuenta de ello. Eres tan hermosa por fuera, pero por dentro lo eres aún más. Gracias a Dios que te encontré-pensaba Albert.

La abrazó delicadamente por detrás, y aspiró el aroma de su cuello. Candy se sobresaltó, pero al sentir esos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura y el aroma de Albert se tranquilizó y disfrutó de la caricia. Al voltearse, ambos se regalaron una sonrisa que solo existía entre ellos.

-Señorita Candy, vine para avisarle que esta noche tengo pensado raptarla. ¿Sabe usted que día es hoy?

-Jajajaja, la verdad no tengo idea de que día es hoy. ¿Podrías recordármelo?

-¿No te acuerdas?, ¡hace exactamente seis meses desde que nos hicimos novios!-contestó Albert

-¿En serio?, no me acordaba-respondió divertida Candy.

-Pues a ver si con esto te acuerdas de ese día.

Albert abrazó más fuerte a Candy y peligrosamente se fue acercando a los labios rosados de ella. Primero los rozó suavemente y cuando vio que Candy se dejó llevar, apretó más fuerte su boca y comenzó a profundizar el beso. Candy se sentía en las nubes, Albert siempre la besaba de manera diferente y ésta vez era por mucho la mejor de todas. Cuando comenzó a faltarles el aire, Albert se separó y vio que la respiración de Candy se había agitado al igual que la de el.

-¿Ahora si te acordaste?

-Creo que se me van a tener que olvidar las cosas más seguido. Pero para que lo sepas, claro que me acordaba. Solo bromeaba contigo.

-Eres una pequeña pilla. De modo que te gusta bromear conmigo, entonces de ahora en adelante yo también voy a jugar así.

-Jajaja. Jamás olvidaría esa fecha tan importante Albert, quería estar segura que era tan importante para ti como lo es para mí. ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Pues ya verás. Vente que la noche es joven y tenemos que aprovecharla.

Albert condujo hasta llegar al mismo lugar donde 6 meses atrás los dos se confesaron su amor y decidieron que querían estar juntos. Era la segunda vez que Candy iba a ese lugar tan especial. Pero ahora le parecía más lindo. Albert había acomodado una especie de tienda en ese sitio, y al entrar en ella, Candy vio que había una pequeña mesa con dos platos servidos con comida deliciosa, además de una botella de vino espumoso. Albert le acercó la silla a Candy y después se sentó el.

-Perdona que no te haya llevado a un sitio elegante.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, es muy acogedor aquí dentro. Realmente prefiero estar aquí. Como que es más íntimo.

Pronto comenzaron a disfrutar de la comida y mutua compañía.

Lejos de allí, una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños planeaba regresar a la reserva donde el par de rubios estaban ajenos a lo que ella tenía pensado hacer. Esta vez usaría todo lo que tenía en su favor y recuperaría lo "suyo". Cuando llegó a la base, comenzó a buscar a Albert con la mirada. Cual sería su sorpresa al ver que el que estaba parado de frente viéndola de manera incrédula era su antiguo jefe, el doctor Johnson.

-¡George!, ¿cómo estás, pero que haces aquí?-preguntó visiblemente nerviosa y apenada.

-Natasha, creo que la pregunta es: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-respondió en tono firme el veterinario.

-Estoy buscando a Albert, ¿dónde está?

-Natasha, qué te parece si mejor entramos y hablamos tranquilamente. Además hace un poco de frío.

Natasha no quería entrar, pero algo dentro de ella le dijo que lo mejor era escuchar a George. Quizá el podía ayudarla para recuperar a Albert. Cuando entraron ambos tomaron asiento y George le pidió a Niara café para la invitada. Al verla, Niara se sorprendió un poco y pidió por sus adentros que la llegada de Natasha no le causara problemas a Albert y Candy.

-Y bien, ¿de que quieres hablar conmigo George? Supongo que Albert ya debió comentarte que hace tiempo vine a buscarlo.

-Así es Natasha, Albert es mi mejor amigo y lo considero casi como mi hijo, pero sabes, a ti también te llegué a considerar de la misma manera hace tiempo. Para Rebeca y para mí eras como nuestra hija. Aquí tenías todo Natasha, ¿por qué te fuiste de esa manera?

A Natasha se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. George y su esposa la habían querido como una hija. La palabra "habían" la lastimó, pues pensó que su forma de actuar no fue la más acertada. Fue una mujer ambiciosa e interesada, y por ser así había lastimado a las personas que más la amaban en el mundo. Unas lágrimas rodaron por el bello rostro de Natasha. George la miraba con compasión, pues sabía que esa mujer que se miraba dura y altanera, ocultaba un buen corazón.

-Yo…No sé que decirte George. Creo que mis ansias por conocer el mundo me cegaron completamente. No supe valorar todo lo que tuve. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta del grave e irremediable error que cometí. No sabía que Rebeca y tú me apreciaban de esa forma. Pero…

Natasha no pudo continuar, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir más aprisa y el llanto fue largo y amargo. George se acercó y la abrazó paternalmente. Los sollozos de Natasha fueron aumentando hasta que poco a poco fue calmándose gracias al gesto de George.

-Perdóname George, por favor perdóname. Nunca quise causarles daño. Promete que no me seguirás odiando. No quiero que Rebeca y tú me odien tanto como Albert.

-Nosotros no te odiamos Natasha y nunca lo haremos. Solo estábamos dolidos. Pero no te preocupes, Albert no te odia hija.

-Claro que me odia, le arruiné la vida hace tiempo. Ahora que vengo por él, simplemente parece enfermarse cuando me ve.

-Compréndelo Natasha, Albert te amó demasiado. Pero recuerda que tú no supiste corresponderle de la misma forma. No te sigas torturando, ¿por qué mejor no empiezas por remediar lo que está en tus manos?

-No te entiendo, todo está perdido para mí. Por favor, dime dónde está Albert-rogó desesperada.

-Albert está con Candy y no sé a dónde fueron.

Natasha se quedó inmóvil y callada. Después de unos segundos dijo:

-Albert la ama mucho, ¿verdad?

-Estoy seguro que sí. Albert ama a Candy demasiado.

-Ya veo. Pero no me daré por vencida.

Tomándola de las manos, George le dijo de manera cariñosa:

-¿Qué ganarías con separarlos Natasha?, por favor, date cuenta que ellos dos se aman. Y ni tú ni nadie pueden hacer que esos sentimientos cambien.

-Pero es que yo quiero a Albert

-Ahí está el problema Natasha, tú lo quieres, pero no lo amas. Albert se está convirtiendo en una obsesión para ti. Déjalo ser feliz. Si realmente quieres corregir las cosas, deja a Albert que busque su felicidad. No compliques las cosas, ¿o es que acaso deseas lastimarlo nuevamente?

-¡No!, ya no quiero lastimar a más personas…Tienes toda la razón George, debo seguir con mi camino. Necesito buscar mi propia felicidad. Mañana iré a arreglar todas mis cosas y pasaré a despedirme de ti y de Rebeca. Por favor, no le digas a Albert que vine. Gracias George, gracias por tus consejos y tu cariño. Nunca los olvidaré. Nos vemos mañana. Saluda a tu mujer de mi parte.

Natasha se sentía como liberada y ligera, que la gran carga que tenía en sus hombros ya no era tan pesada. Que bueno fue encontrar a George, porque este le dijo sus verdades pero también la aconsejó amorosamente. Solo faltaba Albert, tenía que pedirle perdón a él y a Candy. Solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde. Con eso en mente se fue alejando hasta que se perdió en la densa oscuridad.

Mientras tanto, Candy y Albert seguían festejando. Reían y compartían caricias castas. Candy no escuchó cuando Albert le advirtió que no tomara tanto y se terminó el resto de la botella ella sola, pues Albert solo había tomado una copa y ella también, pero al parecer el vino fue del agrado de Candy y no le hizo caso. Como no estaba acostumbrada a beber, el vino se le subió rápido y comenzó a sentirse extraña. Albert se asustó y estaba pensando en regresarla cuando Candy se aferró a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Albert se perdió entre el sabor dulce del vino y los labios de Candy. Sin inhibiciones, la chica con su lengua delineó los labios de Albert y la introdujo en la boca de él. El beso de Candy estaba haciendo efecto en el cuerpo de Albert y este la apretaba más fuertemente contra el para que ella pudiera sentirlo. Con sus manos acariciaba el delicado cuello y comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el hasta que Candy soltó un delicioso gemido que hizo que Albert se encendiera más. Sin embargo, mientras la besaba, un destello de cordura apareció en la mente de Albert y se detuvo.

-¿Por qué te detienes?, ¿no ves cuánto te deseo?-preguntó confundida y agitada Candy.

-Yo también te deseo Candy, no tienes idea de cuánto. Pero no estás bien, creo que el vino está afectando tus acciones. Yo te amo, y no sabes cuánto desearía hacerte mía. Pero no es el momento ni el lugar. Si lo hacemos, mañana te puedes arrepentir y no me gustaría que te sintieras mal. Mejor vámonos, es lo correcto.

Candy no contestó, solo asintió y se subió al jeep. Se sentía apenada con Albert porque se había dejado llevar. Pero él tenía razón, todavía no era el momento adecuado. La pareja iba en silencio de regreso a la base, Albert bajó a Candy con cuidado y la llevó a su habitación.

-Perdóname Albert.

-Shhh pequeña. No digas nada. No tengo nada que reprocharte. Hoy me diste un lindo regalo, me dejaste conocer otra faceta tuya. Solo que quiero lo mejor para ti. Descansa y mañana nos vemos. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y la miró con ternura. Él la amaba demasiado y no deseaba lastimarla de ninguna forma, por lo que hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y se alejó.

Más tarde, cuando llegara el momento, le demostraría y enseñaría a amar de esa forma tan única y especial que puede existir entre dos personas.

Continuará…

**Nota: **Hola chicas cómo están, espero que muy bien. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia alterna. Espero que les haya gustado, ya debo parecer grabadora, pero ya saben que sus críticas, sugerencias y comentarios me son de mucha ayuda y también me hacen muy feliz jejeje. La Natasha no es tan mala como aparentaba jajaja. Nos leemos pronto.

**Lore de Brower: **Hola, espero que estés muy bien. Gracias por seguir conmigo y dejarme un comentario. Ojala el capítulo haya sido de tu gusto jejeje. Cuídate mucho y un abrazo.

**Olimpia: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario y decir que te encanta mi historia, es un gran halago. Espero que continúes conmigo.

**Lucero: **Gracias por pensar que mi historia es buena. Jajaja siento no haber podido darle gusto a los leones jajaja. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos.

**Jenny: **Hola, la cosa estuvo muy tranquila. Espero no decepcionarte y ojala sigas conmigo. Gracias por leerme y comentar siempre.

**Pauli: **Jajajaja tu siempres pides que maten a las arpías. He leído tus comentarios en otros fics jajaja. Siento no poder complacerte en eso jajaja. Muchas gracias por ser tan fiel a mi historia. Espero que sigas conmigo.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

A la mañana siguiente la pareja de rubios estaba trabajando como siempre en compañía de George. El doctor Johnson quería decirle a Albert lo que sucedió con Natasha la noche anterior, pero también recordó que ella le suplicó que no lo hiciera. Mientras trabajaban, Candy no pudo evitar recordar lo que había hecho con Albert, se sentía apenada y algo triste porque el la había rechazado. Albert se dio cuenta que Candy no estaba del todo bien por lo que aprovechó la salida momentánea de George para acercársele y hablar con ella.

-¿Te pasa algo Candy?, te noto muy callada-le dijo preocupado

-No me pasa nada, solo que…Bueno, es que…-dijo ella sin saber bien como explicarle

-¿Estabas pensando en lo de anoche?

-Es que no dejo de preguntarme que piensas de mí ahora-contestó ella

-Vamos Candy, deja de reprocharte tú misma. Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso. A cualquier persona que no está acostumbrada a beber le puede pasar. No pienses más en lo que pasó. Yo sigo amándote igual. Nada ha cambiado.

-Pero es que tú me rechazaste Albert, ¿cómo crees que me sentí después?-dijo dolida

-No es que te haya rechazado amor. Te amo y también te deseo, no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría despertar contigo todas las mañanas. Cuando regreso a casa me haces mucha falta, me siento solo. Pero te vuelvo a repetir que quiero lo mejor para ti. No quiero que hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir más tarde.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¡Claro!, ¿por qué habría de mentirte?

-Hay Albert, es que tú provocas muchas cosas en mí-dijo Candy sonrojada

-Y tú en mí. No lo dudes. Ven, vamos a ver por qué está tardando George-le contestó tomándola de la mano y saliendo.

George salió a su encuentro y le dijo a Candy:

-Ven Candy, hay unas personas que quieren hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo?, que raro. ¿No preguntó quienes eran?

-Solo me preguntaron por ti. Pero anda, no los hagas esperar.

Tremenda sorpresa se llevó Candy cuando pudo divisar a sus padres y a Annie.

-¡Mamá, papá!, esto sí que es una sorpresa. ¿Por qué no me dijeron que venían? ¡Oh Annie amiga, qué bueno que tú también viniste! ¡No saben cuánto los he extrañado a todos!

Los padres de Candy la abrazaron y se sintieron muy orgullosos de ella. Annie también abrazó largo y tendido a su amiga de infancia.

-Queríamos darte una sorpresa hija, te hemos echado mucho de menos. Pero ahora que estamos aquí no vamos a perder el tiempo. Queremos que nos enseñes que haces aquí para poderte ver en acción, claro si al doctor Johnson le parece bien-dijo el señor White.

-Por supuesto que sí señor, no hay ningún problema. Ya verán que Candy es una muy buena veterinaria.

-Si Candy, no te imaginas cuánto me gustaría verte trabajar. Así que no me defraudes eh?-dijo Annie guiñando un ojo.

-Pero claro que no. Y ya van a ver cuánto he aprendido. Ustedes siempre dudan de mis habilidades-contestó Candy alzando su respingada nariz causando la risa de todos los presentes.

Albert estaba a unos metros de ahí. Pudo ver la forma tan cariñosa en que se trataban la familia de Candy y ella. Pero a la vez se sintió ignorado pues parecía que nadie había notado que estaba parado allí desde hacía horas.

Al ver Annie que el apuesto rubio solo observaba la escena, rápidamente le dijo a Candy:

-¿Y no vas a presentarnos a tú amigo Candy?

Candy por la emoción se había olvidado de que Albert estaba con ella, así que respondió:

-Perdón, ya saben que soy muy distraída. Mamá y Papá, me gustaría presentarles a Albert Andrew… mi novio.-dijo algo nerviosa Candy.

La señora White vio a Albert disimuladamente y por dentro alabó el buen gusto de su hija. El señor White pudo ver a un hombre fuerte que parecía ser una buena persona.

-Mucho gusto señor Andrew-dijeron los señores.

Albert se acercó a los padres de Candy y estrechó la mano de cada uno.

-El placer es mío señor y señora White. Que bueno que han venido a Sudáfrica para visitar a Candy. Ella les ha extrañado mucho.

-Nosotros también la extrañábamos pero además queríamos conocerlo muchacho-dijo el padre de Candy.

-¿En serio?, espero no haberlos decepcionado-contestó emocionado el rubio.

-Creo que es demasiado pronto para saberlo. Sabe, me gustaría hablar con usted más tarde, ¿qué le parece?-preguntó el señor White

-Por supuesto que sí señor. A mi también me gustaría platicar con usted.

Annie se acercó y también lo saludó y le dijo que el y Candy hacían una linda pareja.

Después de las presentaciones, el rumor de que los papás de Candy y su amiga habían llegado, Niara y la esposa de George salieron a recibirlos también.

-Han sido todos muy amables. Pero es hora de que nos retiremos a buscar un hotel-dijo el señor

-¿Todavía no saben donde van a quedarse papá?-preguntó asombrada Candy

-Ya sabes que tu padre es así hija, siempre va a la aventura-contestó frustrada la señora White.

Al ver el dilema, George hizo una sugerencia:

-Si a ustedes les parece bien, creo que a Candy y a nosotros nos gustaría que se quedaran en la base. Todavía tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes disponible y si a la señorita Britter no le molesta, puede compartir el cuarto con Candy.

-Creo que es una excelente idea.

-Annie, ¿te gustaría quedarte conmigo?

-Claro que sí amiga, así nos ponemos al tanto de todo jajaja-rió Annie

George y Albert ayudaron a subir el equipaje. Los padres de Candy quedaron al lado de la habitación de Candy. Al cerrar la puerta del cuarto, Annie dijo:

-No sabes que gusto me da verte Candy. Ya te extrañaba demasiado.

-Gracias Annie, a mí me pasaba lo mismo.

-Es bueno ver cómo te has adaptado a este lugar. Aunque para mi gusto creo que hace un poco de calor además de que hay mucho polvo. Pero si a ti te gusta y eres feliz, entonces también yo lo soy.

-Hay amiga, tú nunca cambiarás jajaja.

-Bueno Candy, ya pongámonos serias y hablemos de lo que quiero saber.

-Tú dirás...

-Albert está guapísimo Candy. Es alto, fuerte y esos ojazos como el mismo cielo. Y mira que tú sabes que no me gustan los rubios. Pero por el hago una excepción.

-Jajaja si. Ya sé que Albert es un hombre muy atractivo, pero su forma de ser y de tratarme es lo que realmente me ha conquistado.

-Hay Candy, no pensé que aquí tan lejos de América fueras tan feliz. Me alegro mucho por ti.

-Gracias Annie, ¿y Archie cómo está?

-Está trabajando como asistente de Chef es un restaurante muy importante. Me pidió que te mandara saludos. El quería venir conmigo, pero no le dieron permiso.

-Qué lástima, yo quería conocerlo en persona.

-Es muy guapo también. Es alto pero no tanto como Albert, su cabello es castaño y sus ojos color avellana-decía Annie con una cara de auténtica boba.

-Me lo imaginaba-dijo divertida la pecosa

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó confundida la morena

-Que te trae loca

-Pues para que lo niego. Estoy muy enamorada de Archie-contestó sonrojada Annie.

Así entre risas y anécdotas, las dos amigas conversaban alegremente, hasta que un leve golpeteo en la puerta las interrumpió. Candy se levantó para abrir la puerta y vio que era Albert.

-Me has abandonado totalmente. Parece que no existo para ti-reclamó juguetonamente el rubio.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la rubia contestó:

-Perdóname Albert, es la emoción que tengo.

-No es cierto pequeña, estoy muy feliz de conocer al fin a tus papás. Aunque esa plática que tengo con tu padre me tiene un poco nervioso.

-¿De verdad?, pero no creo que sea nada malo. Tranquilo, ya verás que te va a ir muy bien.

-Eso espero. Oye mañana podríamos darle un recorrido a tus papás y a Annie por la reserva. Ya verás que les encantará. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece genial. Yo les avisaré de que estén listos temprano.

-Perfecto. Se me olvidaba, la comida ya está lista. Avísales a todos. Te espero abajo linda.

Candy todavía se sonrojaba cuando Albert le decía esas cosas. No se acostumbraba del todo a los piropos de él. Y al rubio le fascinaba poner a Candy colorada pues pensaba que se veía tierna y más hermosa.

Pronto, ya todos disfrutaban de la habilidad culinaria de Niara quien preparó platos típicos del lugar, usando carne, papas, mandioca y también un delicioso vino elaborado en un viñedo cercano. Platicaban alegremente y se contaron historias de todo tipo, algunas tristes como la muerte de toda la familia de Albert pero también divertidas.

Al terminar, la noche ya había entrado y fue cuando James White decidió hablar con Albert

-¿Le parece si hablamos en privado un momento señor Andrew?

-Claro señor, a sus órdenes.

Ambos se alejaron un rato y comenzaron a hablar.

-Voy a ser muy directo señor Albert. Candy nos ha hablado de usted y hace varios meses que son novios. ¿No cree usted que todo fue demasiado rápido?

-Si usted me lo permite señor, yo también le voy a decir las cosas como son. Puede parecer que Candy y yo nos enamoramos rápido, pero déjeme decirle que ambos convivimos a diario, pues trabajamos en lo mismo. Al conocerla pude notar que ella era mujer muy hermosa, pero muy distinta a las demás. Me impresionó su valor, su amor por la naturaleza y los animales, su inocencia y también el amor que tiene por todos sus seres queridos. Además, ver como disfruta de las cosas que a otros pudieran parecerles insignificantes, su espontaneidad. Son muchas cosas que Candy posee como virtudes.

-Sé que mi hija tiene muchas cualidades. ¿Pero se ha dado cuenta de que ella no es perfecta verdad?

-Nadie lo es señor. A pesar del amor que siento por Candy, no he sido ciego. Sé que ella es un poco terca, también impulsiva y a veces algo insegura de sí misma. Con todo, sus virtudes son mayores a sus defectos, y aún así la amo. Ella es única y especial. Yo también tengo mis defectos, ella lo sabe, pero ambos decidimos que queremos estar juntos.

-Entonces, ¿sus intenciones son honorables y serias para con mi hija?

-Así es señor, jamás me atrevería jugar con un ser tan puro como ella. Yo se lo que se siente cuando juegan con los sentimientos de uno, y créame que nunca trataría así a Candy, ella se merece lo mejor.

-Espero que así sea muchacho, no quisiera ver a mi hija sufriendo, porque si lo hace, usted habrá perdido una joya, y yo mismo me encargaría de que ella no lo viera más. Disculpe si esto suena a amenaza, pero por favor entienda que Candy es mi única hija. A su madre y a mí nos costó mucho tenerla, por eso la amamos demasiado.

-No se preocupe señor, usted está en todo su derecho. Pero por favor, confíe en mí. Amo a su hija más que a nada y voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que seamos felices.

-Está bien. Desde hoy tiene mi confianza y ojala que no nos defraude.

Los dos hombres regresaron a donde todos estaban reunidos. Albert sentía que tenía una responsabilidad muy grande, pero por Candy haría todo lo que fuera. James White pensaba que Albert era un hombre serio y no dudaba de que amara a su hija. Lo único que le preocupaba era que el la hiciera sufrir. Solo el tiempo lo diría.

Continuará...

**Nota: **Mis queridas amigas cómo están. Espero que a todas les esté yendo muy bien. Con mucho cariño les dejo este capítulo. Se que no pasó nada interesante, pero era necesario que los papás de Candy conocieran a Albert y hablaran con el. Les pido que me tengan piedad y paciencia jejeje. No pienso hacer tan largo el fic, así que poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final. Quizá dure unos 5 o 6 capítulos más o lo que mi cabecita aguante. Ya saben que sus comentarios me ayudan mucho a seguir continuando, así como sus sugerencias y/o críticas. Les deseo mucho éxito en lo que hagan y les mando muchos saludos!

**Lore de Brower: **Muchas gracias Lore por continuar conmigo, es un halago para mi persona. En este capítulo no apareció la Natasha pero volverá a aparecer. Ya verás lo que pasará jejeje. Muchos saludos.

**Himurita: **Hola Pauli, gracias por dejar tu comentario siempre. Lo único que te puedo decir es que lamentablemente si habrá más problemillas pero te aseguro el final feliz jejeje. Oye estoy al pie del cañón con tu historia que me está gustando mucho, síguele echando muchas ganas y ánimos para ti también. Nos leemos pronto!


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

El sol comenzaba a salir poco a poco de su escondite iluminando gradualmente la imponente sabana. Se podía observar la actividad intensa que tuvieron los animales la noche anterior, pues cerca de unos matorrales quedaban los restos de un búfalo adulto y varias huellas que indicaban la presencia de algunos leones cerca de la reserva, además unos hipopótamos curiosos sacaban sus cabezas del agua moviendo las pequeñas orejas constantemente, lo que revelaba claramente que no deseaban que el vehículo se acercara más.

-¡Un bebé hipopótamo!-exclamó una emocionada Annie

-¡Y por allá están los elefantes!-señaló Emma White

-Si tenemos suerte, es posible que veamos algún leopardo. Aunque realmente esos animales son extremadamente tímidos y escurridizos-dijo Candy.

-¿Y todos los días das el recorrido por estos lugares hija?-preguntó James

-Si papá, todos los días recorremos esto porque es indispensable que estemos atentos a cualquier cambio que pueda ocurrir. Además, los cazadores furtivos siempre están al acecho, especialmente contra los rinocerontes, ahorita hay una enorme cantidad de demanda en el mercado negro por estos animales, principalmente por sus valiosos cuernos.

-No sabía que también tenías que estar al pendiente de esa situación. ¿Pero no es eso peligroso, que tal si te pasa algo?-preguntó preocupado James

-No se preocupe señor, yo siempre estoy con Candy, nunca la dejo sola. Además, si la situación es muy grave y hay peligro de algún enfrentamiento, jamás dejaría que Candy me acompañase, cuando eso surge siempre voy con los demás guardaparques y estos están bien armados y entrenados para cuando surgen ese tipo de situaciones.

-Que bueno Albert, gracias por cuidar tan bien de nuestra hija-dijo Emma guiñándole un ojo a Candy.

-Mamá por favor-reclamó una apenada Candy causando la risa de todos los que iban en el Land Rover.

El tranquilo ambiente fue interrumpido por una llamada de George en la radio:

-Albert, necesito que vengas. Cerca del pequeño delta encontramos un leopardo atrapado en una jaula y necesitamos sacarlo de ahí. ¿Traes el arma para sedarlo?

-Si George, aquí la tengo. Pero no traiga sedantes, ¿y tú?

-No te preocupes, yo los tengo. Pero necesitamos el arma y los dardos.

-Está bien, en seguida voy para allá.

-Espero que estén listos para un poco de acción. Parece que hay un leopardo atrapado y no sabemos cuántos días ha estado así y tenemos que sacarlo cuanto antes-dijo Albert

-¡Qué emoción, Candy espero verte en acción!-exclamó Annie

Rápidamente llegaron al lugar y los dos rubios bajaron al encuentro de George dejando a los padres de Candy y a Annie en la seguridad relativa del vehículo. Todos estaban a la expectativa por ver qué sucedería.

-No sabemos si la jaula es sólida, pero hay que acercarse con mucho cuidado Albert. Creo que lo mejor es disparar desde donde estamos-aconsejó Johnson

-Eso no se va a poder George, estamos demasiado retirados. La jaula dificulta la entrada del dardo, y el animal está impaciente. Tenemos que acercarnos hasta allá para poder tirar bien y no fallar.

-¿Pero y si el animal se estresa y sale de ahí?-preguntó atemorizada Candy

-Es un riesgo que tenemos que tomar Candy, quédate aquí. Yo me acercaré junto con Albert y tú mientras prepara los antibióticos y algunas vitaminas para administrarle al leopardo-respondió George.

-Está bien, pero por favor háganlo con mucho cuidado. Iré a preparar lo que me dijo.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco, George iba delante tratando de proteger a su mejor amigo y Albert iba con el arma lista para disparar. Mientras más se acercaban, el leopardo comenzó a gruñir más fuerte y aventarse contra la jaula tratando de escapar. Candy y su familia miraban a lo lejos lo nerviosos que estaban Albert y George, rogando por sus adentros que nada malo fuera a ocurrir.

Cuando estuvieron a la distancia correcta, Albert se situó y disparó pero en ese momento el enfurecido animal se movió violentamente y el dardo no dio en el blanco. George rápidamente le paso otro a Albert el último dardo y este comenzó a apuntar de nuevo. No podía disparar en cualquier lugar, tenía que hacerlo por los muslos o en alguna pata porque si lo hacían en otro lugar, el animal podía quedar malherido y morir. Al cerciorarse de que el leopardo parecía no moverse más, disparó y esta vez dio en el lugar correcto y en seguida ambos hombres comenzaron a alejarse de ahí. El corazón de Albert latía a mil y el de George también.

Pasaron 5 minutos, y el animal estaba completamente atontado y dormido. De nuevo Albert y George se acercaron pero esta vez con Candy, sacaron al animal de la trampa, revisaron que sus signos vitales estuvieran bien y su salud en general. Candy hacía anotaciones en su pequeña libreta de campo y tomó una muestra de sangre para analizarla más tarde en el laboratorio.

Después de que lo pesaran y le administraran el antídoto para que despertara, todos se retiraron de ahí al vehículo esperando que el animal se levantara y emprendiera la huída. Y así lo hizo unos minutos más tarde. Todos gritaron de alegría y regresaron de nuevo a la base. Realmente había sido un día muy emocionante, pero a la vez agotador por el excesivo calor que se sentía.

Entrada la noche, todos estaban cenando y conversando los pormenores que había habido en el día. Los padres de Candy le decían a su hija que estaban muy orgullosos por ver la manera en que se desenvolvía en su trabajo. Notaron que Candy y Albert hacían un buen equipo y que él siempre estaba atento y dispuesto a ayudarla cuando lo necesitara.

Disimuladamente, Candy miró a Albert y le sonrió invitándolo a dejar el comedor y acompañarla a otro lugar, pues casi no se habían visto y Candy necesitaba saber qué cosa le había dicho su padre a Albert. El apuesto rubio le devolvió la sonrisa como solo el sabía hacerlo y se levantó de la mesa excusándose con los demás.

Candy se adelantó y salió fuera, a la entrada, para esperar a su novio. Albert se acercó despacio y la abrazó por la cintura. Solo sintió como Candy temblaba suavemente y el aprovechó para decirle al oído con voz ronca:

-Ya estoy aquí mi hermosa novia, ¿se puede saber por qué me ha llamado con tanta urgencia?

-¡Albert!-protestó la pequeña rubia, ya sabes que me da muchas cosquillas cuando haces eso.

-¿Qué cosa, esto?-preguntó inocentemente para después darle un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja, causándole nuevamente unas irresistibles cosquillas y un agradable calor en todo el cuerpo.

-Por favor Albert, deja de jugar conmigo. Mejor dime, ¿qué fue lo que hablaste con mi padre?

-¿Eso te tenía preocupada?-preguntó divertido

-Pues sí, mi papá a veces tiende a exagerar las cosas cuando de mí se trata-respondió ofendida.

-No te enojes, para que tu alma esté en paz te voy a decir lo que hemos hablado-dijo haciendo un gesto de seriedad.

-Te escucho Albert.

-Bueno, el solo quería saber si mis intenciones contigo son serias.

-¿Y tú qué le dijiste?-preguntó expectante

-¿Tú que crees que le haya dicho?

-Pues no sé, dímelo tú-respondió ella.

-Candice White, me ofendes terriblemente. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que siento por ti?, le dije a tú papá que te amo profundamente, que deseo tu felicidad y que haré todo lo posible para que así sea. Además, también le prometí que te cuidaría y que por favor confiara más en mí.

-¿Todo eso le dijiste?, ¿de verdad?- preguntó la rubia con ojitos soñadores. Hay Albert, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace escucharte hablar así. Yo también te amo y espero que juntos seamos felices.

Ahora fue el turno de ella para desplegar el amor que sentía por ese hombre, que con cada día que pasaba, se iba haciendo más y más sólido. Lentamente se acercó y abrazó a Albert, recostó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho y luego lo miró perdiéndose en el azul tan claro y a la vez tan profundo que tenían sus bellos ojos. Albert también la observaba, hasta detener su mirada en los carnosos labios de ella. Comenzó a besarla muy tiernamente y acariciar la pequeña espalda de la mujer que le había hecho comprender que era posible amar de nuevo. El beso se fue profundizando pero sin llegar más allá. Cuando terminaron, ambos se abrazaban tan fuertemente que parecían un solo ser.

Unos minutos más y los dos rubios regresaron al comedor, causando las miradas curiosas y cómplices de algunos de los presentes. Al padre de Candy no le quedó de otra que aceptar que su "pequeña" hija se veía muy enamorada de Albert y que este a la ves le correspondía con la misma intensidad. Annie también los observaba, no cabía duda, su amiga se veía más hermosa que nunca y deseó que esa dicha les durara por siempre.

Así pasaron tres semanas, el tiempo se fue volando y muy pronto, los señores White tuvieron que regresar por las fastidiosas cuestiones de negocio. Si no hubiera sido por eso, se quedaban más tiempo. Llegó la hora de la despedida, George y su esposa, así como la pareja de rubios, se encargaron de llevar a la familia hasta al aeropuerto ubicado en Johannesburgo. En el camino todos conversaban animadamente, pero cuando llamaron a los pasajeros para abordar el avión que los llevaría de regreso, las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer.

Todos trataban de hacerse los fuertes, pero los sentimientos luchaban por salir a flote, con esas lágrimas se demostraban lo mucho que se amaban y lo difícil que era separarse nuevamente.

-Adiós hija, por favor cuídate mucho-dijo Emma abrazando y besando maternalmente a su única hija.

-Tu también mamá, los amo a todos-contestó Candy con el rostro empapado de lágrimas.

James también se despidió de ella y agradeció al doctor Johnson y a su esposa todas las atenciones que tuvieron con ellos y que tenían con Candy. A Albert lo abrazó fuertemente y le dijo:

-Por favor hijo, cuídala mucho. Confío en que sabrás cómo hacerlo. Me lo demostraste estos días.

Albert conmovido, también lo abrazó y le dijo:

-No tiene de qué preocuparse James, usted y su esposa pueden estar tranquilos, seguiré cuidando de Candy. Que tengan buen viaje y espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

-Eres bienvenido en América Albert, solo avísanos y puedes llegar a tu casa cuando quieras-le dijo Emma.

-Muchas gracias, les estoy muy agradecido.

Annie se despidió de su casi hermana y de Albert. Nuevamente los llamados para abordar se hicieron escuchar. Albert tomó a Candy de la mano y la abrazó, si algo detestaba, era verla llorar. Unos minutos más tarde, los padres de Candy y su amiga abordaron y desaparecieron entre los pasajeros.

De regreso, Candy se recostó en el pecho de Albert y unas lágrimas más rodaron por sus mejillas. Albert las limpió con sus dedos y dejó que Candy descansara en él. Realmente la pecosa estaba muy apegada a su familia y amiga, ¿cómo reaccionaría ella el día en que el le propusiera compartir el resto de sus vidas juntos, tan lejos de su hogar? Por ahora decidió mejor no pensar en esas cosas, cuando llegara el momento de decírselo lo haría, ya tendría tiempo.

Candy se durmió todo el trayecto de regreso a Pretoria, cuando se levantó vio que Albert la miraba.

-Lo siento, creo me dormí todo el camino, no quise molestarte-dijo ella alejando su cabeza del cuerpo de Albert.

-No me molestas en lo absoluto, es más, ha sido muy agradable tenerte casi encima de mí. Lo único perturbador fue escuchar tus incesantes ronquidos-contestó el con una pícara sonrisa.

-¡Dios mío!, ¿en verdad ronqué?, ¡qué vergüenza!-exclamó visiblemente apenada y tapándose la cara con sus dos manos.

-Jajajaja, no es cierto Candy. Solo quería hacerte reír un poco para que ya no estés tan triste por la partida de tu familia.

-Pues lo has logrado jajaja. Realmente me sentía muy triste, pero sé que ellos están bien y que aprueban lo que hago. Además, estoy contigo y eso me ayuda mucho a no sentirme mal, gracias Albert.

Llegaron a la base, Niara les había preparado de comer, pero Candy se sentía demasiado cansada como para tener hambre. Se disculpó y fue directo a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y vio que encima de su cama estaba una hoja de papel, era una carta que sus papás le dejaron antes de irse, Annie la había colocado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Emocionada comenzó a leerla:

_**Querida hija:**_

_**No sabes lo felices que nos has hecho por ser como eres. Hace tiempo, tu madre y yo decidimos tener un hijo y Dios nos bendijo con traerte a nuestro lado. Siempre fuiste distinta a todas las otras niñas, tu madre pensaba que eras un caso perdido por no comportarte como las señoritas de "sociedad", hasta que comprendió que esa era tu personalidad y nadie podía hacerte cambiar. Sabes que siempre has tenido nuestro apoyo y siempre lo tendrás. Tenemos que confesarte que no fue nada fácil para nosotros saber que deseabas marcharte tan lejos para desempeñarte en la noble profesión que escogiste, pero qué le íbamos a hacer, ya sabíamos que cuando te trazas una meta, haces todo lo posible por cumplirla. Te extrañábamos tanto que decidimos venir a verte y también conocer ese maravilloso lugar del cual siempre hablabas. Siendo sinceros, al llegar no podíamos concebir que tanto te atraía de África, solo vimos, pero no fuimos observadores. Al pasar los días llegamos a comprenderlo y estamos muy orgullosos de que tú lo hayas hecho mucho antes. El lugar, la naturaleza, la comida, pero sobre todo la calidez de las personas que te rodean es lo que te hacen apreciar de verdad un lugar como este. Solo te pedimos que lo aproveches y lo disfrutes al máximo. **_

_**Hablé con Albert, y le pedí que te cuidara y se encargara de hacerte feliz, porque le advertí que si te hacía sufrir se las vería conmigo. Creo que eso es algo de lo que ya no debemos preocuparnos porque el supo demostrarnos cuánto te ama y te admira. **_

_**Cuídate mucho Candy, esperamos volver a verte pronto. Gracias por ser nuestra hija. Con todo nuestro amor**_

_**Tus Padres**_

Candy lloró de nuevo, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad y orgullo, que dicha tenía ella de contar con unos padres tan amorosos y comprensivos. Se prometió a sí misma que haría todo lo posible por no decepcionarlos. Su alegría habitual regresó y su apetito volvió rápidamente. Bajó pero no había nadie en el comedor, salió fuera con la intención de buscar a Albert para mostrarle la carta pero no lo encontró. De repente, un joven se le acercó y le dijo:

-Buenas tardes señorita, busco al doctor Johnson. ¿Sería tan amable de indicarme dónde se encuentra?

Candy tardó en responder pues estaba ocupada viendo al visitante, su físico la dejó perturbada pues el hombre era alto, de cabellos negros y dueño de un par de ojos tan azules como el profundo mar. Al ver que la rubia no le respondía se presentó:

-Disculpe mi falta de cortesía señorita, mi nombre es Terrence Grandchester.

Continuará...

**Nota: **Hola mis queridas amigas, aquí estoy nuevamente trayéndoles este capítulo con mucho cariño deseando que sea de su agrado. Les pido disculpas por tardar, pero aquí estoy jejeje. Realmente aprecio mucho cada uno de sus comentarios pues estos son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y darle forma a esta idea que formé en mi cabeza hace ya algún tiempo. Sus críticas y/o sugerencias me son de mucha ayuda así que no duden en decirme cualquier cosa, todo es bienvenido. Gracias por su paciencia y por tomarse el tiempo en leer mi humilde historia. Que tengan una excelente semana.

**Pauli: **Espero que tus vacaciones hayan estado bien "chidas" como decimos aquí en México jajaja. Que bueno que te haya gustado el papá de Candy, creo que medio me inspiré en el mío porque a veces tiende a ser medio neurótico jejeje. Saludos!

**Galaxylam84: **Hola linda, muchísimas gracias por dejar tu comentario. Es grato saber que te esté gustando la historia, espero no decepcionarte. Y no eres la única que ama a Albert, yo también estoy perdidamente enamorada de él jajaja. Saludos y cuídate.

**Lore de Brower: **Hola lore, gracias nuevamente por tu comentario. Y claro que Albert es serio, si no, Candy no estaría loquita por el jajaja. Muchos saludos!


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

Después de escuchar el nombre del hombre que tenía parado enfrente de ella, Candy al fin reaccionó:

-Disculpe que no le haya contestado, es que me agarró en un momento de distracción. Aunque si lo pienso bien, creo que poner atención no es mi fuerte. Mi nombre es Candice White, mucho gusto-dijo ella extendiendo su mano al extraño.

-El gusto es mío señorita Candice-contestó el con un galante gesto.

-Y dígame, ¿ha visto al Doctor Johnson? Lo que pasa es que conocí al doctor hace un par de años en Inglaterra, y como ahorita me tomé un tiempo para mí, decidí venir a visitarlo.

-Yo también estaba buscándolo, la verdad no sé a dónde pudo ir. Por lo visto usted es inglés, ¿verdad?

-Así es, soy inglés. ¿Usted tampoco es de aquí, no es cierto?, su acento no parece sudafricano.

-No, yo soy americana. De hecho, soy veterinaria, hace más de medio año que estoy viviendo aquí en Sudáfrica, porque quería especializarme en animales salvajes.

-Mire que casualidad, yo no soy veterinario, pero ambos trabajamos con animales, solo que yo estudié biología y trabajo como investigador en una universidad de Londres.

Mientras los dos jóvenes conversaban, el todoterreno llegó y se estacionó cerca de ellos. George venía con Albert y este se preguntaba con quien estaba hablando Candy. Los hombres se bajaron y George alcanzó a ver a Terrence.

-¡Terry, pero qué sorpresa tan más agradable! ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías muchacho?-preguntó Johnson acercándose y abrazando al joven.

-Pues ya ves George, yo tampoco sabía que venía, pero aquí me tienes-contestó el con una sonrisa.

Albert como queriendo dejar claro quien era, se acercó a la rubia y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, causando el sonrojo de Candy y la curiosidad de Terry.

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo George?-preguntó el rubio

-Oh sí, perdona Albert, el es Terrence, lo conocí en una conferencia en Londres y desde ese momento hemos estado en contacto por cuestiones de trabajo.

Albert le extendió la mano a Terry y le dijo:

-Mucho gusto Terrence, yo soy Albert.

-Un placer Albert, pero por favor llámeme Terry, así me siento más en confianza.

-Está bien, gracias por la confianza.

-Supongo que ya conociste a Candy, ¿verdad Terry?-preguntó George.

-Si claro, hace rato tuve el placer de conocerla.

Los cuatro entraron a la base y siguieron conversando. Después de un par de horas, Terry se despidió y dijo que tenía que regresar a su hotel, pues estaba algo cansado y necesitaba descansar. Se puso de acuerdo con George para regresar en la mañana, porque quería hacer una especie de Safari por la reserva y distraerse un rato.

Cuando los rubios y George quedaron solos, Albert le preguntó al doctor:

-¿Por qué nunca me habías contado de Terry?

-Supongo que lo olvidé, hace dos años que lo conocí, ¿te acuerdas cuando fui a dar una conferencia sobre la esterilización de elefantes en Londres?

-Ajá, si recuerdo.

-Pues ahí lo vi y el se me acercó porque quería conocer más sobre el tema. Conversamos un rato y el amablemente me invitó a comer y a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Entonces yo le dije, que cuando el quisiera venir para acá, me avisara porque yo mismo me encargaría de atenderlo. Pero parece que es un poco cabeza dura porque ni siquiera sabía yo que el planeaba venir.

-Mmm ya veo. Pues tenemos que ser hospitalarios con el.

-Así es, bueno chicos, si me disculpan yo me voy a dormir un rato. Como que el calor me ha dado un poco de pereza-dijo George dando un gran bostezo.

-Cuidado que nos vas a tragar jajajaja-dijo Albert.

Al ver que George se alejaba, Albert le preguntó a Candy:

-¿Y qué tanto platicabas con Terry Candy?-dijo el con mirada inquisitiva.

Candy lo notó, y comenzó a reírse, así que le contestó:

-¿Acaso estás celoso?

-Claro que no, yo solo te estoy haciendo una pregunta para tener un tema de conversación-dijo el guapo rubio con los brazos cruzados y cerrando los ojos.

-Pues cosas triviales, le dije que soy veterinaria y el me comentó que es biólogo y que trabaja en una universidad de Londres, solo que no me dijo cuál. Sabes, me pareció un muchacho muy agradable, siempre he tenido la impresión de que los ingleses son algo pedantes, pero este parecía ser diferente. Además, ¿te diste cuenta del intenso azul de sus ojos?, parecía que estaba viendo un par de zafiros-dijo ella con cara pensativa.

-Candy, ya estuvo bueno. Por qué mejor no vas y se lo dices, por lo visto a el también le pareciste muy "agradable"-dijo Albert con un tono de reclamo

-Jajaja, está bien. No te enojes, solo quería hacerte rabiar. ¿Que no te das cuenta que solo te estoy fastidiando?-contestó ella rodeando su cintura con sus esbeltos brazos.

-Como de costumbre, ¿no?-dijo el poniéndose tenso.

Candy lo apretó más e hizo que el se volteara para mirarla. Ella lo veía intensamente y Albert poco a poco comenzó a sonreír.

-Candy, eres la única persona que tiene el poder de hacerme sentir feliz y en un segundo cambiar mi humor. No juegues con mis sentimientos-dijo haciendo una mueca de enojo fingido.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no estás enojado?

-No estoy enojado, solo me puse un poquitito celoso, pero nada grave.

-Está bien- y comenzó a besarlo despacio. Poco a poco Albert tomó el control de la situación y la abrazó más fuerte. Con un suave movimiento de su lengua, pidió permiso para entrar a la boca de ella y comenzó a jugar deliciosamente con la lengua de Candy.

Esto hizo que Candy le echara los brazos alrededor del cuello mientras el enredaba sus dedos en los rizos rubios. De repente, Candy soltó un pequeño gemido por las maravillosas sensaciones que solo Albert podía hacerla sentir. Al escuchar el gemido de su novia, paró y solo la abrazó. Se sentía orgulloso de ser el primero en enseñar a Candy esas demostraciones físicas de amor, y también deseaba ser el único en deleitarse con ella.

Ella comprendió que el no quería ponerla en una situación incómoda, pero a decir verdad, incomodidad era lo que menos sentía, al contrario se sentía extasiada por la manera en que Albert la besaba.

-Me tengo que ir Candy, voy a arreglar unas cuantas cosas en mi casa. Ya es un poco tarde, mañana te veo princesa, adiós.

-Hasta mañana Albert, te amo no lo olvides.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Pretoria, el chico inglés descansaba tranquilamente en su habitación. El realmente no necesitaba trabajar, porque su padre era nada menos que Richard Grandchester, uno de los más altos duques en el Reino Unido. Así que auque no quisiera, la sangre real corría por sus venas. Sin embargo, el sentía que ese tipo de vida no encajaba con el de el. Sus padres se habían separado cuando el apenas era un niño, cosa que a el le afectó grandemente.

Su niñez y adolescencia las pasaba en un ir y venir de casa de sus padres, pues su madre era una actriz americana muy famosa, Eleanor Baker. La verdad nunca tuvo una relación estrecha con su padre, pues el constantemente peleaba con el duque por haberse casado nuevamente y a su madrastra la odiaba terriblemente.

En cuanto a su madre, al principio la relación era muy tirante, pero conforme fue madurando física y emocionalmente las cosas cambiaron radicalmente, ya que el por fin pudo desechar ese rencor contra ella y comenzó a demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

Al cumplir 18 años, ingresó a la universidad, ya que estaba decidido a no seguir usando el dinero de su padre, pues este cada vez que podía se lo echaba en cara. La biología le atraía demasiado y decidió que eso era lo que el estudiaría. En el campus, conoció a una linda muchacha de largos cabellos castaños ondulados y hermosos ojos azules. Karen Klaise era su nombre.

Realmente el nunca había tenido problemas con las chicas, pues debido a su atractivo físico y poderosa posición social, nunca le faltaban "amigas" con las cuales pasar el rato. Al conocer a Karen le impresionó que ella parecía no notar su existencia, ya que por más que el trataba de llamar su atención esta no le daba la menor importancia.

Eso fue como un reto para su orgullo masculino, y dijo que tarde o temprano esa chica sería para el. Un día, obstruyéndole el paso, se paró enfrente de ella y le dijo:

-Hola Karen, que linda te ves hoy-dijo sonriendo de medio lado

Ella solo se limitó a seguir su camino y le contestó:

-Gracias-y dicho esto trató de seguir caminando pero el se lo impidió.

-¿Solo gracias?, ¿que tal si hoy en la noche te llevo a cenar?

-¿Es que acaso te debo algo?, ¡quítate de mi camino ahora mismo!-gritó ella llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes en el pasillo.

Terry avergonzado se hizo a un lado y la dejó seguir su camino. Esto lo único que logró fue hacer que Terry siguiera molestándola, pero ella siempre que lo veía le ponía mala cara o era grosera con el.

Habían pasado dos años y Terry se dijo que era imposible que aquella chica alguna ves se fijara en el. Justó cuando iba a darse por vencido, la encontró en el jardín de la universidad sollozando. A el se le oprimió el corazón pues nunca la había visto llorar, según el, ella era una chica muy fuerte. Se le acercó y le preguntó:

-¿Por qué lloras Karen, hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

-Tú otra vez, por favor, deja de molestarme-dijo tratando inútilmente de esconder sus lágrimas.

-Solo quiero ayudarte-dijo el con un toque de dulzura en su voz.

-No creo que haya algo que puedas hacer.

-Bueno, quizá tengas razón. Pero creo que te haría muy bien sacar todo lo que llevas dentro, si tú quieres, yo puedo escucharte. No quiero molestarte, solo déjame ser tu amigo, ¿quieres?

Karen no podía creerlo, el chico arrogante y rebelde que ella conocía, le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio. Entonces decidió contarle lo que le sucedía.

Desde ese momento, ella y Terry se hicieron amigos, el ya no la presionaba, al contrario, con ella solamente podía demostrar quien era en realidad. Después de algunos meses el le pidió que fuera su novia, y ella por fin lo aceptó, causando una verdadera dicha para Terry. La amaba con locura, porque si que le había costado trabajo convencerla.

Todo parecía ir bien entre ellos, hasta que un día el le propuso que se casaran. Esto sorprendió mucho a Karen, pero ella sentía que no estaba preparada para el matrimonio, pensaba que eso no era para ella.

Terry se desilusionó mucho. Nunca pensó que ella le rechazaría, el quería hacer las cosas de manera más formal pero Karen se resistía. Hablaron mucho sobre el tema y decidieron que lo mejor era darse un tiempo, quizá la distancia los ayudaría a comprender si realmente estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Dolido, Terry pensó que le caería bien salir de viaje, pues no podía ir a algún lugar sin recordar a Karen. Fue así como decidió ir a Sudáfrica y encontrarse con el doctor Johnson, era probable que el estar en una tierra tan lejana y tan diferente sanara sus heridas del corazón.

Todos esos pensamientos llegaban a su mente, si que no le había ido bien en el amor. De repente recordó a Candy, que linda era aquella rubia. Su carácter era dulce, y esos ojos, nunca había visto unos ojos verdes tan bellos como los de Candy.

Pero por lo que observó, la rubia tenía dueño, otro rubio como ella. Sin saber por qué, sintió que el y Candy podían ser buenos amigos, ya que aunque reconocía que era una mujer muy bella, el no podía ver a ninguna mujer como a Karen. Solo ella estaba en su mente y corazón por lo que dudaba mucho que esos sentimientos fueran a cambiar.

Continuará...

**Nota: **Hola de nuevo mis queridas amigas. Tuve un tiempito de escribir y aproveché para subir otro capítulo de esta historia, esperando que sea de su agrado. Me han hecho muy feliz todos los comentarios que recibí, creo que el capítulo pasado fue el que más reviews ha tenido en todo el fic. Les estoy muy agradecida. Ahora bien, hay algo que me gustaría aclararles. Al leer los comentarios, pude ver que hay chicas que prefieren a Albert y otras que de seguro prefieren a Terry, pues me dijeron que con la aparición del chico inglés las cosas se pondrían interesantes. Lamento decirles, que yo soy Albertfan de hueso colorado, por lo que en el fic Albert quedará junto a Candy al final. Así que les digo a las chicas que prefieren a Albert que no se preocupen, Terry no será ningún problema en la relación de los dos rubios, les adelanto que habrán algunos roces, pero muy leves, nada de que preocuparse. En cuanto a las chicas Terrytanas, quiero decirles que es un honor que se hayan interesado en esta humilde historia, es un gran halago. Lamentablemente, en este fic, Terry no se verá interesado románticamente en Candy, pues solo puede pensar en Karen. Y ya no les platico más porque si no, ya no van a querer leerme jajaja. De todas maneras, a todas les agradezco infinitamente por sus comentarios y pedirles que no dejen de mandarme todos sus comentarios, pues estos son los que me dan las fuerzas para continuar.

Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a las lindísimas chicas que me dejaron sus comentarios, **Vane234, Pauli, Lore de Brower, Jenny, Arual y Lucero. **Y si es que hay algunas que leen anónimamente se los agradezco de corazón también.

Hasta el próximo capítulo. Cuídense mucho y éxito!


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a infiltrarse por la ventana del cuarto de un chico inglés. Con algo de pereza y molestia fue abriendo sus ojos pensando por sus adentros lo fácil que era quedarse en cama hasta tarde y descansar del ajetreo que había sido su vida las últimas semanas. Acto seguido a su mente llegó la promesa que le hizo al doctor Johnson el día anterior.

-Ni modo Terry, tienes que levantarte y darte una buena ducha para que se te quite la flojera-se decía a sí mismo.

Si por el hubiera sido, no se levantaba de su cama tan suave y cómoda. Pero también pensó que si se quedaba solo, Karen volvería a sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo estarás mi amor?-preguntaba el joven sin nadie que estuviera ahí para darle respuesta.

-Karen, si supieras cuánta falta me haces, extraño tanto tu presencia, tu risa, tus ojos, tus besos, el aroma de tu pelo y de tu piel que me vuelven loco. ¿Qué ganamos con estar separados?-decía con pesadez y con suma tristeza.

Volteó a su lado y vio el teléfono, qué sencillo era marcar su número y escuchar su dulce voz. Cogió el teléfono y comenzó a marcarle, pero al instante cortó la llamada.

¿Qué caso tenía hablarle?, se habían prometido que no se hablarían ni buscarían por un tiempo, pero para ser sinceros, el estaba comenzando a hartarse de tal promesa. El la amaba y tenía la certeza que ella también lo amaba, entonces, ¿por qué no estaban juntos? Realmente la respuesta era compleja, el creía que el matrimonio era una relación sólida que implicaba compromiso mutuo, pero para ella no era más que una limitante en su vida.

Con un suspiro dijo:

-Las mujeres a veces son tan complicadas. Si uno no les habla de matrimonio, piensan que las vemos solo como una diversión, pero si les hacemos la propuesta creen que queremos hacer de su vida algo monótona y aburrida. ¡Ya no pensaré más en ello!-dijo enojado y se levantó para ducharse y salir rumbo a la reserva de su amigo Johnson.

Mientras tanto, Albert y Candy estaban dando un pequeño paseo por los senderos para relajarse y tener energías.

-Creo que hoy viene Terry nuevamente, ¿no?-preguntó Candy

-Parece que no perdiste detalle de todo lo que habló ayer-dijo serio Albert

-¿Otra vez Albert?, solo pregunté para conversar contigo porque ya me aburrí de que te pregunto cosas y tú solo me contestas con monosílabos-dijo ella enojada.

Albert la miró como pidiéndole que lo perdonara.

-Perdóname Candy, es que mis pensamientos estaban en otro lado. La verdad es que estoy un poco preocupado-dijo el rubio.

-Y eso, ¿por qué, te pasó algo?-contestó ella ahora con un tono de preocupación.

-No, a mí no me pasa nada. Lo que sucede es que Niara se ha sentido mal estos últimos días. La esposa de George la llevó al médico esta semana para que le hicieran unos estudios, y hoy hablaron diciendo que es urgente que se presente con el médico. Tengo miedo de que algo malo pueda ocurrirle, tú sabes que ella ha sido como una madre para mí. Desde que perdió a su familia ella también me ha tratado como un hijo y la verdad no quiero ni pensar que algo grave le esté sucediendo.

Ambos se sentaron en la poca hierba que había y tomando el rostro del rubio con sus dos manos, Candy pudo notar lo tristes que se veían los ojos de Albert.

-Yo también le tengo mucho cariño a Niara, siempre me ha tratado bien. Quizá se ha sentido mal porque tú sabes que ella no para, si por ella fuera estaría todo el día trabajando. A lo mejor no es nada grave. Pero si algo pasara con ella, ten por seguro que yo voy a estar allí para apoyarte. Recuerda que primero fuimos amigos, y tú un día me dijiste que los amigos se apoyan entre sí cuando hay malos momentos. Por favor, ya no estés tan triste, no me gusta verte así-dijo ella acariciando su mejilla.

El la miró agradecido y solo la abrazó fuertemente para sentirse en paz. Si Candy no hubiera estado con el, el problema lo hubiese hecho sentir peor. Que bueno era estar con ella.

El sonido de un auto los alertó y vieron que el que bajaba de el era Terry.

-Hola, buenos días. ¿Cómo están?-saludó alegremente a los rubios.

-Hola Terry, buenos días. Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú qué tal?-respondió Albert tratando de sonreír.

-Pues puede decirse que bien jajaja. ¿Saben dónde está George?

-Está dentro, lo más seguro es que te esté esperando-contestó Candy

-Gracias. Gusto en saludarlos, con permiso-dijo el inglés retirándose.

Terry se reía por dentro. No sabía si era su imaginación o qué, pero parecía que no le simpatizaba mucho a Albert. Quien sabe, a lo mejor eran ideas suyas. Entró silbando donde George y lo encontró hablando por teléfono. Se calló y se alejó un poco para darle privacidad al moreno. Lo único que alcanzó a oír fue a George lamentándose y con el semblante triste.

-Buen día Terry, perdona que te haya hecho esperar

-No te preocupes, ¿está todo bien?

-La verdad no, ¿puedes disculparme unos momentos?, necesito hablar con Albert.

-Claro que sí, aquí te espero.

George salió como rayo a buscar a Albert, pudo ver que venía caminando con Candy de regreso.

-Albert, ¿podemos hablar? Es sobre Niara-dijo George

Candy apretó más fuerte la mano de Albert y le dijo:

-Si me necesitas, voy a estar adentro.

-Si princesa, gracias-dijo volteándola a ver con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa George, qué le dijeron a Niara?-preguntó el temiendo la respuesta

-Niara está muy mal Albert, le diagnosticaron cáncer en los huesos-respondió

-¿Qué?, no pensé que fuera tan grave. Pero que tan avanzado es, hay algo que se pueda hacer, no sé, quimioterapia o algo-dijo muy agitado el rubio.

-El cáncer de Niara es terminal Albert, ahorita mismo está internada en el hospital. Me pidió que no te dijera nada pero creo que eso no sería justo para ti que la quieres tanto.

Albert estaba destrozado, ¿por qué precisamente a las personas buenas se las tenía que llevar tan horrible enfermedad? Rápidamente a su mente vinieron todos los hermosos momentos que había pasado con aquella señora negra. El había quedado huérfano muy joven, primero lo cuidó su tía Elroy, pero después ella también murió y quedó solo nuevamente. Por eso cuando la conoció años más tarde, se apegó tanto a ella como si fuera su propia madre. Ella siempre lo había apoyado, ella más que nadie deseaba que Albert fuera feliz, ella tan buena y tan desinteresada.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer, era pasar a su lado esos últimos días que le quedaban a la buena señora.

-George, vamos, debo ir a verla. ¿Me acompañas?

-Por supuesto Albert, eres mi mejor amigo y haría cualquier cosa por ti.

George y Albert entraron de nuevo a la base y vieron que Terry y Candy platicaban de manera amena.

-Terry, lamento decirte que no podré llevarte a hacer el recorrido. Ha surgido un problema de índole personal, ¿te molestaría posponer la salida?

-Claro que no George, no te preocupes por mi. Puedo arreglármelas solo. Espero que el problema pueda resolverse.

-Te lo agradezco Terry, pero... se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. ¿Candy serías tan amable de acompañar a Terry en el recorrido? Estoy seguro de que lo harás muy bien, es que la verdad se me hace grosero de mi parte no poder atender a Terry como se lo prometí. ¿Puedes Candy?

A Albert no le agradó mucho la idea de que su novia pasara varias horas en compañía de un perfecto desconocido, así que sugirió:

-Creo que sería buena idea de que Pandú los acompañara, así el maneja el todoterreno y Candy estaría libre para ir mostrándole todo a Terry. ¿Cómo ven?

George y Candy se voltearon a ver con una ligera sonrisa y por fin ella dijo:

-Tienes razón Albert, es mejor que Pandú venga conmigo para "ayudarme". Dale mis saludos a Niara por favor.

Terry tenía tantos deseos de estallar en carcajadas. ¿Quien rayos creía Albert que era? Por lo visto, Albert no tenía ni una pizca de confianza en el. Pero pensándolo bien, tampoco podía reprocharle su comportamiento, con una novia tan linda como Candy, ¡hasta el mismo se hubiera vuelto loco!

George y Albert salieron rumbo al hospital mientras Candy y Terry esperaban a Pandú.

-Creo que Albert no me soporta ¿verdad?-preguntó divertido el inglés.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que acaba de recibir una noticia muy triste y eso ha sido devastador para el. Por eso anda muy nervioso.

-Puede ser. ¿No te incomoda darme el recorrido?

-Claro que no. Ese es mi trabajo. Ya lo he hecho muchas veces. Así que no te preocupes, ¡estás en buenas manos!

-Jajajaja, pues eso espero.

-¿Acaso estás dudando de mí?-preguntó ella

-No, solo estoy teniendo un poco de precaución. Mira que no me agradaría nada perderme en plena sabana repleta de animales salvajes.

-Tranquilo, nada de eso pasará, tú relájate y disfruta el paseo.

Pandú llegó y los tres subieron al vehículo. Candy se sentía un poco nerviosa, Terry se había dado cuenta que a Albert no le simpatizaba mucho. Pobre Albert, estaba muy preocupada por el, si no hubiera sido por la "brillante" idea de George, ella estaría acompañándolo en el hospital.

Mientras tanto, George y Albert se dirigían a la habitación donde tenían a Niara. La encontraron durmiendo. La esposa de George se acercó a ellos y les dijo:

-Se sentía mal y le dieron un calmante para que se relajara. Quería que tú estuvieras aquí Albert

-Gracias, creo que lo mejor será es que vayas a descansar un poco Rebeca. Yo me quedaré con ella.

-¿Estás seguro Albert?-preguntó George

-Si, vayan con cuidado. Si necesito cualquier cosa les llamaré, ¿está bien?

-Claro Albert. Entonces nos vamos. Cuídala mucho por favor.

Diez minutos después de que los Johnson se retiraron, la anciana despertó y vio a Albert. Automáticamente al verlo, sonrió y le dijo:

-Mi niño, qué bueno que estás aquí.

Albert no pudo hacerse el fuerte y comenzó a llorar profusamente en el vientre de Niara. La anciana al ver que el sufría también empezó a llorar. Le acarició los rubios cabellos y le dijo en voz baja:

-No llores por favor Albert. Este momento tarde o temprano tenía que llegar. Recuerda que los humanos no somos más que una pequeña flor que nace en la mañana, pero al llegar el calor abrasador del sol, esta se marchita y no queda nada más que el recuerdo de que una flor estuvo allí. Es un ciclo que todos tenemos que afrontar. Sé que estás muy triste, y si tú lo estás, yo también. Por favor, prométeme que no te angustiarás más.

Con lágrimas en sus azules ojos, el respondió:

-Niara, no creas que eso va a ser fácil. Yo te quiero mucho y me duele demasiado ver que estés en esta situación. Aún si tratara de olvidar, el dolor seguirá ahí presente. Pero si tú me lo pides, te prometo que haré todo lo posible porque así sea.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y dijo:

-Así me gusta. Pero ahora lo que quiero es irme de este horrible lugar. Anda y ve con el doctor y pregúntale cuándo me voy a ir de aquí. Tú sabes que no soporto estar encerrada en el mismo lugar mucho tiempo. Necesito moverme y hacer algo.

-Tú nunca vas a cambiar. Espérame tantito entonces-dijo el rubio abandonando la habitación en busca del médico.

Por fuera Niara parecía estar tranquila, pero en su interior le apenaba mucho la idea de que pronto dejaría este mundo, rogó que todas las personas que la habían cuidado y amado durante su vida fueran felices.

Albert regresó con el doctor y este analizó a Niara. Le dijo que dentro de un par de horas le daría de alta y podría ir a su casa a seguir descansando. Ella escuchó y se alegró de que regresaría a la tranquilidad de su hogar que era lo que más necesitaba.

Habían pasado tres horas desde que Albert se había ido, Candy se preguntaba cómo seguía Niara y cómo estaba el. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la pregunta que Terry le había repetido tres veces:

-Candy, entonces ¿cuántas crías de guepardos nacieron este año?

-¡Candy!-volvió a repetir el pelinegro alzando la voz para que la chica pudiera escucharlo.

-Perdóname Terrence, ¿qué me decías?-contestó ella muy avergonzada.

-No tiene importancia. Es curioso ver que estás aquí conmigo físicamente pero tu mente está con Albert, ¿no?

-No te puedo mentir, la verdad es que no puedo concentrarme sabiendo que Albert y Niara la están pasando mal.

-Ya veo, ¿amas mucho a Albert verdad?-preguntó Terry con sus ojos pensativitos clavados en los agrandados de ella.

Sin dejarla contestar, Terry volvió a hablar:

-Albert es un hombre muy afortunado, casi no te conozco y aún así me he dado cuenta de que pareces ser una chica con una personalidad muy sencilla y bondadosa. No sabes lo qué daría para que la mujer que amo aceptara estar conmigo-concluyó el con un dejo de amargura y decepción en su voz.

Candy no dijo nada, solo se limitó a observarlo detenidamente. Terry era un joven muy atractivo, con su piel blanca y ese maravilloso contraste que hacía su cabello negro y también esos ojos tan azules como el mismo mar embravecido. Además de su físico, su forma de ser era extrovertida con gran sentido del humor.

Al ver que Candy solo lo observaba detenidamente, el le preguntó con una pícara sonrisa:

-¿Qué tanto me miras Candy, acaso vez que soy irresistible?

La chica casi cae del vehículo al darse cuenta de que no era nada discreta y un intenso rubor cubrió sus blancas mejillas.

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes Candy, todas las chicas piensan lo mismo-dijo el divertido.

-Hablando en serio, discúlpame por lo que te acabo de decir, creo que no tengo el derecho de contarte esas cosas sobre mí, perdona si te causé incomodidad.

-No es eso, al contrario, agradezco que hayas sentido la suficiente confianza conmigo como para comentármelo, solo que no pensé que estuvieras triste por esa razón, porque parece ser que estás disfrutando del viaje.

-Por eso fue que decidí venir hasta acá. Si me quedaba en Inglaterra, las cosas serían más difíciles. Quise viajar para ver si podía sacarla de mis pensamientos, pero en realidad no ha funcionado. Hoy en la mañana estuve a punto de hablarle solo para escuchar su voz, pero me arrepentí, tengo miedo de que ella vuelva a rechazarme.

-¿Estás seguro de ella haría algo así?

Terry estuvo a punto de contarle todo lo que había pasado con Karen, pero quizá cometería una imprudencia, decidió callarse y le contestó:

-Cambiemos de tema por favor Candy.

-Está bien, no quise molestarte-dijo ella.

-Claro que no Candy, gracias por interesarte, pero soy yo el que no está preparado para contar abiertamente lo que me ha pasado.

Al fin el paseo había concluido y llegaron nuevamente a la base. George salió a recibirlos:

-¿Cómo les fue muchachos?, espero que el paseo haya sido de tu agrado Terry. Si así todavía lo quieres, puedo enseñarte la ciudad para que hagas algunas compras o llevarte a algún buen restaurante para que disfrutes de la gastronomía sudafricana.

-Eres muy amable George, pero ahora lo que quiero es darme un buen baño, estoy completamente lleno de polvo. Y si no te importa, también quiero descansar un poco. Yo te hablo para ponernos de acuerdo, ¿si?

-Cómo gustes hijo. Solo avísame con tiempo.

Candy comenzó a buscar a Albert con la mirada, al no encontrarlo le preguntó a George:

-¿Dónde está Albert, y Niara... cómo está?

-Albert todavía está en el hospital Candy, pero ya casi le dan de alta a Niara. Nosotros nos regresamos y el se quedó con ella. Pero tranquila, no tardan y ambos regresan. Solo estoy esperando la llamada de Albert para que vaya a recogerlos al hospital.

-Está bien, muchas gracias George. Yo también iré a asearme. Cuando te hable Albert avísame por favor, porque quiero ir contigo.

-Si Candy, no te apures, yo te aviso.

-Bueno, gracias por todo Candy, yo paso a retirarme. Hasta pronto-se despidió el inglés.

Media hora después, la rubia y George iban camino al hospital para recoger a Albert y a Niara. Candy no sabía de la verdadera condición de Niara, temía lo peor pues si algo grave pasaba, le iba a costar muchísimo ver a su amado Albert sufrir. Cuando llegaron, vio que Niara iba apoyada del brazo de Albert, George salió para ayudarlo y Candy abrazó a la gentil señora.

-Ahora yo te voy a cuidar Niara, así como cuando tú me cuidaste, ¿recuerdas esa vez que mi pierna se lastimó?

-Claro que lo recuerdo mi niña, estabas muy asustada. Pero no te preocupes, yo puedo cuidarme solita.

-Eso si que no Niara, yo te voy a cuidar mucho y pronto te sentirás mejor, ¿verdad Albert?

-Claro pequeña-dijo el, aunque sabía que lo de Niara no tenía remedio.

Niara ocupó el asiento al lado de George que iba conduciendo, mientras el par de rubios se sentaban en la parte trasera. Candy miró a Albert y este tenía la cara triste. Sabía que algo malo ocurría pero no quiso preguntarle hasta que llegaran. Ahora le tocaba a ella consolarlo y estar con el. El la había ayudado desde su llegada a Sudáfrica, siempre la cuidaba, cuando se lastimó recordó la ternura con la que el la había tratado, la llegada de sus padres y la partida de estos.

Lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a acariciar su rostro. El se volteó a verla y le regaló una tímida sonrisa. Ella nunca lo había conocido triste, esta era la primera vez y vaya que le dolía. Llegaron nuevamente, y tanto Candy y Albert llevaron a Niara a su pequeña casa que estaba cerca de ahí. Entraron y Candy acomodó la cama para que la señora se recostara.

-¿Quieres que abra las ventanas Niara?, hace un poco de calor-preguntó Candy.

-Si por favor, ¿podrías también traerme una jarra con agua?, es que al rato tengo que tomar mis medicamentos.

-Yo voy por ella-dijo Albert.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Candy y Albert esperaron a que la anciana se durmiera. Le prometieron que regresarían más tarde para ver si necesitaba algo. Al salir, Candy le preguntó a Albert:

-Albert, sé que algo grave está sucediendo, dímelo por favor, no escondas nada de mí.

-Niara tiene cáncer Candy, y lo peor, es que es terminal. No hay nada que pueda hacerse, solo cuidarla y ayudarla para que esté lo más cómoda posible. Hay Candy, estoy muy triste.

Candy lo abrazó y derramó unas lágrimas. Niara sufría, Albert lo hacía y ahora ella también lo haría. Albert nuevamente comenzó a llorar y la rubia lo apretaba más fuerte.

-Tranquilo amor, yo te voy a ayudar, no estás solo, me tienes a mí y también a los Johnson. Solo déjame ayudarte.

-Gracias Candy, que bueno que estás conmigo y tengo la dicha de que me ames tanto como yo a ti. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro que sí, lo qué tu digas.

-Llévame a mi casa por favor, mi vehículo está en el taller mecánico y solo está el de George. ¿Puedes Candy?

-Si Albert, espera que le vaya a avisar a George y ahorita vengo.

Candy pidió a George las llaves y le dijo que llevaría a Albert a su casa. El moreno se las entregó rápidamente y le pidió a Candy que lo cuidara.

La rubia se disponía a manejar cuando Albert le dijo:

-¿Esperas que yo vaya aquí sentadito mientras tú manejas Candy?, eso sí que no.

-Pero pensé que me habías pedido que lo hiciera-contestó confundida.

-Si, pero yo manejaré, además no confío mucho en tus habilidades para conducir jajaja-rió Albert.

-Muy gracioso, no te pongas pesado porque si no, aquí mismo me bajo y no te acompaño-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y alzando su respingada nariz.

-¿Te atreverías a dejarme solo?

-No me provoques entonces.

-Jajajaja hay Candy, eres única y eres solo mía.

En el camino, Albert le preguntó a Candy sobre su paseo con Terry:

-Espero que te hayas divertido en mi ausencia. ¿Qué hicieron exactamente?

-Tú bien sabes lo que hicimos, además creo que debes de disimular más cuando ves a Terrence.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque él me preguntó que por qué no te agradaba su presencia.

-En serio, pobre chico. Te prometo que la próxima vez me comportaré mejor, y ¿tú que le dijiste?

-Le dije que no era cierto, que estabas preocupado y por eso tenías esa actitud. Creo que no me creyó pero al menos fingió hacerlo. ¿Por qué no te gusta Terry?

-No es que no me guste, solo que... no sé.

-Me encanta tu respuesta, no lo sabes jajaja.

-Jajajaja, pues es que la verdad no lo sé.

Unos minutos después ambos rubios llegaban a la casa de Albert. Candy estaba a punto de irse cuando el rubio le dijo:

-¿Tan rápido te vas?, pensé que te quedarías un rato.

-¿No quieres que me vaya?-preguntó ella un tanto nerviosa de pensar que estaría sola con Albert en su hogar.

-Tranquila Candy, no te voy a hacer nada. Solo quería comer y estar contigo un rato. Ven, bájate y entra. No temas que no te haré daño.

-Está bien-dijo ella bajándose.

Entraron y Albert le dijo:

-En el refrigerador hay unas verduras, ¿podrías lavarlas y ponerlas a cocer mientras yo me doy un baño rápido?, creo que una ducha fría me ayudará con el calor que siento.

-Si Albert, tú tranquilo. Este...me preguntaba-decía nerviosa Candy.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Cómo se cosen las verduras?

-Jajajaja, ¿de verdad no sabes Candy?

-No te rías, no es gracioso.

-Está bien, primero sacas las verduras del refrigerador, luego las lavas bien con agua y jabón, después las cortas en trozos pequeños y las pones en una pequeña olla con poca agua a fuego lento. ¿Te quedó claro?-dijo el riéndose

-Ya Albert, deja de burlarte de mí. Anda, vete a bañar pues y déjame tranquila.

Albert se fue silbando alegremente, debió imaginarse que la pequeña rubia no se llevaba nada bien con la cocina. Al poco tiempo salió y fue a inspeccionar a Candy, la encontró con los ojos pegados en la olla como no queriendo perder de vista lo que ocurría ahí.

-¿Cómo vas Candy?-preguntó el sacándola de su concentración.

Candy no estaba preparada para lo que sus ojos veían. Albert solo vestía su pantalón y estaba sin camisa. Lo miró fijamente y vio que tenía unos pectorales bien formados sin caer en lo grotesco, el vientre lo tenía plano y marcado. Además, una capa de vello rubio cubría su fuerte pecho. Como estaba recargada en la estufa, esta la ayudó a no caerse de la impresión. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Albert andar así? Debía tener consideración por sus nervios.

Albert la miraba encantado, no perdió detalle de cómo las esmeraldas de Candy viajaron por todo su torso y el estaba más que halagado por la reacción de Candy. Rápidamente Candy se volteó y le dijo:

-Albert, ¿por qué estás así?

-No pensé que te molestaría, por lo que pude ver parece que te gustó verme así-dijo el más que divertido.

-Albert ya deja de jugar conmigo, no me estés provocando. Corre a ponerte algo encima o atente a las consecuencias.

-Mmm, creo que me gustaría ver cuales son las consecuencias.

Candy se acercó a él decidida y lo miró nuevamente. El la tomó de la cintura y la acercó para que ella pudiera sentir su piel desnuda. Comenzó a besarla lenta y pausadamente. Candy estaba muy nerviosa, pero poco a poco los besos de Albert comenzaron a relajarla y sintió el calor del rubio y el aroma tan masculino que emanaba de el. De repente Albert dejó de besarla y vio cómo el agua se había consumido totalmente dejando las verduras recocidas.

El rubio estalló en carcajadas y le dijo:

-Creo que no es prudente dejarte sola en la cocina Candy.

-Tú tienes la culpa, para que vienes con toda la intención de provocarme.

-Jajajaja, no es cierto, yo solo quería ver que pensabas de mí.

-Ya Albert, por qué mejor no me ayudas aquí, pero eso sí, ponte una camisa.

-Cómo usted ordene señoritita.

Para Albert fue gratificante y halagador ver como Candy no escondía el deseo que sentía por el. Era todo lo que necesitaba y más.

Continuará...

**Nota: **Hola de nuevo queridas amigas, aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia alterna esperando que sea de su agrado. Hice un poquito más largo este porque una chica linda me dijo que lo hiciera. También me pidió hacer una escena algo subida de tono, pero me temo que eso si no voy a poder hacerlo. Como bien saben, este mi primer fic, y todavía tengo que mejorar muchísimo. Y creo que eso de escribir escenas con un toque erótico pues no se me da jajaja, creo que no estoy preparada para eso.

Gracias nuevamente por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejarme sus comentarios que me son de mucha ayuda, así mismo les reitero que no dejen de hacerlo, todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos. Nos leemos pronto, saludos!

**Christy: **Hola amiga, me da muchísimo gusto saber que te guste la historia. Ya sabes que eres libre en decirme cualquier cosa, espero que sigas conmigo.

**Gina Andrew: **Hola Gina, muchas gracias por leer todos los capítulos y hacerme la sugerencia de hacerlos más largos, espero que este haya sido de tú agrado. Para la otra sugerencia que me pediste creo que todavía me falta mucho para ser capaz de escribir algo así jajaja. Ojala continúes conmigo.

**Pauli: **Hola Pauli, gracias de nuevo por seguir conmigo y dejar tu review. Muchos saludos para ti. Espero que pronto actualices "Cuando menos te lo esperas"

**Lore de Brower:** Hola Lore, gracias por seguir conmigo y espero que así sea hasta el final. Obvio no iba a poner a Terry con Susana jajaja, siempre pensé que con Karen haría una gran pareja. Gracias por actualizar "Recuérdame"

**Roseewxw: **Hola amiga, favor que me haces en dejarme un comentario. Gracias por seguir mi historia y dejarme saber que prefieres a Albert (igual que yo jejeje). Muchos saludos.

**Arual: **Me da gusto saber que te guste la personalidad de Albert aquí en el fic, muchísimas gracias por dejar tu comentario y que bueno que pude arrancarte una sonrisa, espero que sigas conmigo.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y ondulados movía sus ojos color miel a lo largo de las líneas de un documento que estaba revisando. Su nombre, Natasha Murphy. Ella había sido la misma mujer que tiempo atrás prometió a George Johnson regresar para despedirse de él. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo. En ese momento estaba más que decidida a enderezar sus asuntos, tanto de índole profesional como personal. Aun recordaba las palabras de George, cuando ella había manifestado su determinación de no darse por vencida hasta que recuperara a Albert y separarlo de Candy:

***Flashback***

**-¿Qué ganarías con separarlos Natasha?, por favor, date cuenta que ellos dos se aman. Y ni tú ni nadie pueden hacer que esos sentimientos cambien. **

**-Pero es que yo quiero a Albert**

**-Ahí está el problema Natasha, tú lo quieres, pero no lo amas. Albert se está convirtiendo en una obsesión para ti. Déjalo ser feliz. Si realmente quieres corregir las cosas, deja a Albert que busque su felicidad. No compliques las cosas, ¿o es que acaso deseas lastimarlo nuevamente?**

***Fin del Flashback***

Todo este tiempo la misma pregunta había rondado por su cabeza. Ella no deseaba lastimarlo, pero también sentía que no estaba preparada para salir de la vida de Albert. ¿Cómo estaría el?, la última vez que se vieron el no la había tratado de forma amigable, fue hasta cierto grado violento y grosero.

En algunas ocasiones, las dudas regresaban a su mente, ¿Qué hubiera pasado entre ella y Albert si no hubiese sido tan egoísta?, quizá todavía estarían juntos, quizá hasta tendría una familia con el o quizás... no. Sabía muy bien que por mucho que Albert la amara, ella por más que lo intentara no podía corresponderle con la misma intensidad. Era cierto que se sentía atraída por el, que le tenía cariño, pero que nunca había podido amarlo.

Dejó los papeles a un lado y decidió que ese mismo día iría a despedirse de George, de Albert no, a lo mejor el no quería verla y no estaba dispuesta a ser maltratada por el.

Después de comer una sencilla comida preparada por Albert, Candy le dijo a este:

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya. No quiero que se preocupen por mí. Además, le prometí a Niara que regresaría.

-Está bien. Gracias por quedarte conmigo y hacerme compañía. Me parece que me vendría bien descansar un rato. Estoy un poco agotado y necesito dormir para reponer fuerzas. ¿Te importa si esta noche suspendemos nuestro paseo?-preguntó el rubio.

-Claro que no Albert, quiero que descanses y te sientas mejor. Ya mañana será otro día-dijo Candy acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de el.

Unos minutos más tarde, Candy se encontraba en el hogar de Niara. Le preguntó si necesitaba algo y ella le dijo que no, que estaba bien y que solo quería dormir. Candy se fue nuevamente a la base y decidió dormir un rato, las cosas en la reserva parecían tranquilas y sinceramente se sentía agotada por todas las emociones vividas. Entró a su pequeño dormitorio, se quitó los zapatos y se tiró en la cama porque no tenía ganas de darse un baño. Ya recostada y sin poder evitarlo, recordó a Albert sin camisa.

Realmente su novio era un hombre muy atractivo, y por el tipo de trabajo que realizaba, el tenía un aspecto más varonil y tosco, algo que sencillamente la volvía loca y no podía explicar. Aún podía sentir el refrescante aroma del jabón en la piel de Albert, su calor y el sabor de sus besos. Pobre de su Albert, ahora estaba enfrentando otra etapa difícil en su vida, pero mientras ella estuviera con el, se encargaría de hacer todo lo posible por apoyarlo. Poco a poco el sueño la venció y quedó profundamente dormida. Tan dormida estaba que no escuchó que alguien estaba abajo hablando con George.

-Buenas noches George

-¡Natasha pero qué sorpresa! Pensé que ya te habías ido de aquí

-Si ya sé. Pero necesitaba arreglar unas cosas. Perdona por no venir aquí cuando te dije. Creo que no estaba preparada del todo para irme. ¿Dónde está Rebeca?

-Está cuidando a Niara.

-¿Y eso, está enferma?

-Si, está muy enferma. Recién acabamos de enterarnos que Niara tiene cáncer terminal y pues la noticia nos ha pegado muy duro, en especial a Albert.

-Que barbaridad, lo siento mucho. Solo vine para despedirme oficialmente de ustedes. Regreso a Europa y no creo volver jamás por estos rumbos.

-¿Y tienes trabajo allá?

-Si, me han hecho una buena oferta y no quiero desaprovecharla. Lástima que no está tu mujer, quería despedirme de ella.

-No te preocupes, yo le diré que viniste. ¿Irás a ver a Albert?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé, a lo mejor y también querías despedirte de el.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, tu bien sabes que Albert no puede verme y yo no quiero que me trate mal otra vez.

-Si ese es el caso, perdona mi entrometimiento.

-Descuida, sé que lo haces con la mejor intención. Ya me voy, está haciendo mucho viento y no quiero que me agarre la lluvia. Adiós George, gracias por todo. Nunca te olvidaré.

-Adiós hija, te deseo lo mejor. Cuídate mucho.

Arrancó y comenzó a alejarse. Realmente quería ir y hablar con Albert, ¿pero y si el le decía que no? Decidió que solo iría a su casa y estaría fuera, no quería que el la viera. Así, ella se despediría en silencio y no volvería a verlo jamás. Llegó y observó que todo estaba apagado. Probablemente el estaba dormido y no deseaba interrumpirlo.

Sin previo aviso, comenzó a llover muy fuerte y para colmo el todoterreno no tenía techo. ¡Diablos! Solo a ella le pasaban esas cosas.

En su cama, Albert dormía también. Pero después de un rato se despertó. El ruido de un motor cerca de la ventana lo puso en alerta. A pesar de que llovía y encima había truenos, pudo escuchar el sonido del motor, y pensando que era Candy que había ido a verlo, salió precipitadamente con una pequeña lámpara de mano para iluminar.

Alcanzó a ver la figura de una mujer tratando en vano de arrancar el vehículo y moverlo, pues las llantas delanteras habían quedado atrapadas en el espeso fango. Entre más aceleraba, más se hundía. Notó que comenzaba a llorar impotente y para variar estaba completamente empapada y con mucho frío.

Albert no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Era Natasha la mujer que estaba atrapada. Ella volteó a verlo y trató inútilmente de secar sus lágrimas.

-Vete de aquí Albert, ni creas que he venido a verte o molestarte. Simplemente pasaba por aquí y este maldito auto quedó atascado.

Albert se acercó más a ella y le dijo con un tono tranquilo y compasivo:

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?

-Ya te dije que no, yo puedo resolver mis problemas sola. No te necesito-dijo ella volviendo a acelerar más.

-Deja de acelerar porque lo único que estás haciendo es hundir más el carro. Mejor baja y ven a secarte porque estás calada hasta los huesos.

Ella se resistió un poco más, pero Albert la convenció finalmente de que bajara y entrara a su casa. Al entrar, Natasha notó que Albert seguía tan ordenado como siempre y que mantenía el mismo estilo sencillo en su casa. El suavemente le dio una toalla para que se secara y le prestó una camiseta para que ella se cambiara mientras se secaba su ropa. Ella observó la prenda dudando aceptarla.

-Disculpa, pero es lo único que tengo. Puedes ir al baño y cambiarte tranquilamente. ¿Quieres que te prepare una taza de café?

-Si por favor-dijo ella con la vista hacia el suelo.

Se marchó hacia el baño y se quitó su blusa y sostén porque estaban muy mojados. Pero por el estrés, en lugar de dejar extendida la ropa, solo la arrojó debajo del lavamanos. Se puso la camiseta y se cubrió con la toalla.

Albert no le había preguntado que hacía por su casa y no quería hacerlo. Era cierto que cada vez que la veía sentía amargura, pero no por eso iba a dejarla abandonada a su suerte. Pronto, una taza de café humeante estaba sobre la pequeña mesa y le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Anda, no te quedes ahí parada. Toma el café porque si no, va a enfriarse y de nada te va a servir.

Ella se turbó más pues hacía muchísimos años que Albert no le sonreía de esa manera. El se sentó frente a ella y la observaba en silencio. Natasha bebía su café pero la mirada del rubio la estaba incomodando. Al fin, ella dijo:

-Perdona que te haya despertado. No era mi intención molestarte.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba durmiendo?

-¿Será que porque llevas puesto tu pantalón de pijama?

-No me había dado cuenta jajaja-dijo Albert riendo, y nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente.

Después de tomar su café, ella comenzó a hablar otra vez:

-¿No te has preguntado que estaba haciendo por aquí?

-La verdad no. Pero si quieres decírmelo no te lo impediré.

-Yo... quería hablar contigo.

-¿Y se puede saber de qué?-el tono de Albert sonaba indiferente.

-Albert, solo te pido que me escuches por favor. Dame esta última oportunidad para aclarar las cosas entre tú y yo. ¿Quieres?

-Está bien. Si eso te hace sentir mejor hazlo.

Poco a poco la castaña tomó valor y empezó hablando del por qué ella se había marchado dejándolo solo. Reconoció que actuó con frialdad y egoísmo. Albert solo escuchaba, y por más que lo intentara, su rostro no manifestaba ninguna emoción.

-Albert, hace varias semanas que hablé con George y le pedí perdón por el daño que causé.

-¿Hablaste con el? No me mencionó nada al respecto.

-Yo le pedí que no te dijera nada. No quería que pensaras que quería fastidiarte otra vez. Sé que me porté como una estúpida, además, no era mi intención ofender a Candy cuando la conocí. Pero tú sabes cómo actuamos las personas irrazonables. Mañana me voy definitivamente Albert, ya me despedí de los Johnson, y siéndote sincera, también quería decirte adiós. Me han ofrecido un puesto permanente en Europa y siento que así podré comenzar de nuevo. Por favor Albert, perdóname.

El rubio tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, ahí estaba sentado frente a esa bella mujer a la cual el había amado hacía tiempo, una mujer de la que tenía recuerdos dulces, otros apasionados, pero sobretodo tristes. De repente, sentía cómo esa ira que había acumulado por tantos años contra ella comenzaba a disminuir y no sabía que hacer.

-Di algo por favor Albert, di que me perdonas.

-¿De verdad te serviría de algo escuchar que te perdono?

-Por favor, ya no me tortures más. Te he dicho que lo siento de verdad. ¿Por qué no me crees?

-Compréndeme a mí también. Tú bien sabes que ya no confío en ti como antes. No puedes exigirme que te perdone, cuando en realidad no sé si tus sentimientos son sinceros. Pero si de verdad crees que te servirán esas palabras, está bien. Te perdono.

-Tienes razón, no puedo exigírtelo. Quizá algún día lo hagas.

-Ten por seguro que así será. Pero no te angusties más. Te deseo lo mejor Natasha, ojala que te vaya muy bien por allá.

-Gracias Albert, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya. No quisiera importunarte más. Además ya dejó de llover y mañana tengo que tomar un vuelo temprano.

-Claro, ¿pero cómo piensas que te vas a ir?, si mal no recuerdo, tu vehículo está atorado.

-Es cierto, lo olvidé por completo.

-Tranquila, yo te ayudaré a sacarlo.

Por fortuna, Albert tenía un aparato para casos como ese y lo mejor es que había un árbol cerca de donde estaba el todoterreno. Enganchó una cuerda gruesa en la defensa delantera y el otro extremo lo amarró al árbol. Puso en marcha el dispositivo y este comenzó a jalar el vehículo hasta que finalmente salió.

-Gracias Albert por todo y gracias por escucharme. Espero que seas muy feliz y ojala yo también lo sea. Ahora sí, este es el adiós definitivo.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y unas lágrimas escaparon rodando por sus mejillas. Albert la vio con ternura y le contestó:

-Prométeme que ya no llorarás más. Tienes que ser valiente. Adiós Natasha.

Ella subió al vehículo y se marchó perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Allí se iba esa mujer, por la que un tiempo estuvo trastornado. Todos cometemos errores, y el creía en las segundas oportunidades. El tiempo se había encargado de sanar sus heridas del corazón, pero no la ira que sentía contra ella. Sin embargo, el pensó que si el hubiese actuado de la misma manera, el también buscaría el perdón de las personas dañadas. De repente recordó:

-¡Mi camiseta! La olvidé por completo. Ya ni modo.

Entró otra vez a su casa y limpió las manchas de lodo y agua que habían quedado en el piso. Recogió la tasa de café que estaba en la mesa y después volvió a acostarse. Necesitaba dormir, pues en la mañana tenía trabajo que hacer.

La alarma no dejaba de sonar, pero Candy no quería levantarse.

-Un minuto más, solo uno más por favor-rogaba para si la pecosa. Eso de levantarse temprano no había sido su fuerte nunca, pero no le quedaba de otra. Fastidiada por el ruido decidió salir de la cama para alistarse. Se dio un largo baño porque vaya que lo necesitaba, se vistió y salió para ir a buscar a Albert.

-Buenos días George, voy a buscar a Albert-saludó alegremente.

-Buen día Candy, está bien. Vete con cuidado.

La pequeña pecosa fue rumbo a la casa de Albert porque apenas ese día le devolverían su vehículo al rubio. Llegó y tocó la puerta. En seguida Albert la abrió y la recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Cómo amaneciste linda?

-Muy bien, pero parece que tú no dormiste bien.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó un poco nervioso

-Porque tienes unas enormes ojeras debajo de tus ojos.

-¿En serio?, no lo noté-dijo aliviado.

Lo último que quería Albert era que Candy se enterara de que Natasha había estado con el la noche anterior, porque si se lo decía, lo más probable era que Candy no lo entendiera y conociendo lo cabeza dura que era, quizás hasta pensaba lo peor de el.

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-No, iba a desayunar ahorita que regresara.

-Perfecto, porque hice café, huevos revueltos con tocino y también tengo tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla. ¿Te apetece?-preguntó el rubio sabiendo que la golosa de Candy no se negaría.

-¡Claro! Tú sabes que tratándose de comida no me puedo rehusar-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ya lo sé, pareces un barril sin fondo.

-¡Oye! Pero así te gusto ¿no?-preguntó ella coqueta.

-Jajajaja, corrección, ¡me encantas!-contestó mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba dulcemente.

Ambos se sentaron y desayunaron tranquilamente. De repente el teléfono de Albert sonó, era George diciendo que los esperaba en la reserva continua, porque tenían que reubicar unas jirafas que se habían salido de los límites.

-Parece que el trabajo nunca falta ¿verdad?, voy a usar el baño y en seguida nos vamos-dijo Candy.

-Está bien, mientras levanto esto y te espero afuera.

Candy rápidamente fue al baño a lavarse. Dio un vistazo rápido al baño y pudo ver el jabón que usaba Albert así como también su loción. La destapó y aspiró el delicioso aroma. La cerró y la puso nuevamente en su lugar, giró la cabeza y vio algo que le llamó la atención. Se acercó más y observó lo que parecía ser una blusa. La levantó y al suelo cayó un sostén.

-Pero qué rayos...Candy arrojó las prendas al suelo y miles de cosas comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza. ¿Será que estuvo una mujer allí anoche?, ¿Habría hecho algo Albert con ella?, ¿Quién era esa mujer?, ¿Será que por eso Albert no había ido a verla en la noche poniendo como pretexto que se sentía cansado?, ¿Acaso Albert estaba cansado de ella que por eso necesitaba a otra mujer?, ¿O había alguna explicación para todo eso?

-Candy, date prisa, George nos espera-dijo Albert tocando la puerta del baño.

-Ya voy, en seguida salgo-contestó ella.

Salió como autómata y se dirigió al todoterreno. Estaba pálida y fría.

-¿Estás bien Candy?, de repente te pusiste pálida-preguntó Albert.

-Si, estoy bien. Creo que comí muy rápido. No te preocupes.

-Bueno, pero si te sientes mal avísame por favor.

Ella asintió en silencio. En esos momentos no sentía enojo porque en verdad estaba aturdida. ¿Le decía o no le decía a Albert lo que acababa de encontrar en su baño?, decidió que mejor se calmaría y después vería que iba a hacer, porque eso no podía quedarse así.

**Nota: **Hola de nuevo, antes que nada les pido muchas disculpas, me he tardado una eternidad. La vida real consume mucho tiempo y para serles sincera estaba sin inspiración. Sé cómo va a terminar la historia, pero cuando escribes salen detallitos que hacen que uno pierda la inspiración. Este ha sido un capítulo muy cortito, sé que debo esforzarme más. Trataré de publicar pronto y el capítulo será más largo. Nuevamente, muchas disculpas, sé que no se merecen esto. Al contrario, ustedes están siempre ahí apoyándome con sus comentarios. Por favor sigan haciéndolo porque es por ustedes que sigo aquí. Sus palabras me dan las fuerzas para continuar con esta historia. Muchas gracias de todo corazón.

**Ginaandrew: **Lo sé, tienes toda la razón. Te pido una disculpa. Gracias por tu apoyo, y te garantizo que voy a continuarlo y lo que es más importante, terminarlo.

**Lore de Brower: **Hola Lore, gracias por dejar tu comentario como siempre. Te mando un saludo y un abrazo.

**Pauli: **Hola Pauli, gracias por seguir siendo tan linda y dejarme tu comentario. Espero que continúes haciéndolo.

**Brower Alhley: **No podía creer cuando leí tu comentario. Muchísimas gracias por interesarte en mi historia. Espero que tus problemas puedan resolverse pronto. Muchos ánimos!

**Paty: **Hola Paty, sabes una cosa, salté de felicidad cuando leí tu comentario. Gracias por ser sincera y decirme que aunque al principio no te convencía la cosa, me diste una segunda oportunidad. Te lo agradezco enormemente. Ojala y sigas dejándome comentarios.

**Arual: **Hola Arual, muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu hermoso comentario. Espero no decepcionarte y que sigas conmigo.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen _

Mientras se dirigían a la reserva que estaba teniendo problemas con las jirafas, Candy no había dicho ni una sola palabra y Albert tampoco se estaba esforzando por hacerla hablar puesto que su mente estaba en cómo resolverían el problema con esos animales. El hecho de que Albert ni siquiera hablara durante el trayecto, hacía que la cabeza de Candy pensara muchas cosas y peor aún, le dolía que el pareciera tan tranquilo como siempre y que no hubiera ningún rastro de culpabilidad en su semblante.

Cuando llegaron, George los estaba esperando junto a más personas, y entre estas estaba Terry. Al verlo, Candy se alegró y le dijo:

-Terry, ¿cómo estás?, no pensé que estuvieras aquí.

-Hola Candy, pues ya ves, todavía no me he ido. Estoy a punto, pero cuando me enteré de que George tenía que supervisar esta misión le pregunté si podía participar. ¡Así que aquí me tienes!-contestó alegre el inglés.

Albert se acercó a Terry para saludarlo e intentó tomar a Candy de la cintura como hacía siempre que veía al chico. Pero ella conociéndolo, se zafó y se alejó de ahí. Para Terry no pasó desapercibido el gesto de la rubia y estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Albert si le pasaba algo, pero en ese momento todos comenzaron a hablar para ponerse de acuerdo en lo que haría.

Primero tenían el plan de sedar a las dos jirafas, pero ellas se encontraban en una zona altamente densa de vegetación, lo cual imposibilitaría meter la grúa para poder transportarlas nuevamente a la reserva. A Albert se le ocurrió amarrar a cada animal del cuello y las patas delanteras para que entre todos los hombres comenzaran a jalarlas hacia un espacio más abierto.

Candy hizo la observación de que eso estresaría mucho a las jirafas y de que además no iba a ser tan fácil moverlas, pues estas son muy fuertes y tercas por naturaleza. George estuvo de acuerdo con Candy pero parecía que no había otra opción y siguieron con el plan de Albert. Después de casi 3 horas, no había logrado mover a las jirafas ni siquiera unos 10 metros porque se resistían a moverse, al contrario, cada vez que intentaban halarlas, estas se adentraban más en la espesura de la vegetación. En una ocasión, de tan asustadas que estaban, movieron el cuello de forma violenta y brusca lo que hizo que varios hombres cayeran al suelo incluyendo al pobre de Terry que se lastimó un brazo.

La tarde se estaba acabando, y parecía que no iban a poder hacer nada. Al final todos se rindieron de cansancio y estaban frustrados por no completar la misión. George quedó en que al día siguiente lo intentarían de nuevo con la esperanza de tener mejores resultados. Mientras George se subía al todoterreno junto con Terry, Candy preguntó:

-¿Me puedes llevar de regreso por favor George?

-Claro que sí Candy, súbete.

Pero antes de que Candy se subiera, Albert la tomó de los hombros haciendo que ella se girara.

-Pensé que vendrías conmigo Candy. ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Tenía algunos planes para esta noche.

-Eres muy amable, pero ahorita estoy cansada y no quiero salir. Además, no quisiera interrumpirte en nada. Anda, no te detengas por mí-dijo ella con tono sarcástico.

Albert se extrañó pero no insistió. Muy en el fondo, Candy quería que Albert le insistiera un poco más, pero no lo hizo. La chica se fue junto con Johnson y Terry, mientras que Albert se fue a su casa de mal humor.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta rápidamente y de un fuerte azote la cerró. Candy en tan solo unos momentos podía hacerlo enojar. Se puso a recordar lo que había sucedido en la mañana para tratar de descubrir qué pudo hacer que Candy se mostrara indiferente con el. Si mal no recordaba, habían desayunado tranquilos y entre risas. Por más que lo intentaba no podía acordarse de nada. Tenía dos opciones, quedarse en su casa y esperar a hablar con ella hasta mañana o ir en ese momento a buscarla, además ella no solo se había ido con George, sino también con Terry, el cual por más que tratara no terminaba de simpatizarle por completo.

Rápidamente se metió a darse un baño y se alistó. Por la prisa que tenía, no notó las prendas incriminatorias que todavía estaban en su baño. Antes de salir habló a la base y para su fortuna la que contestó fue Candy:

-Candy soy yo. ¿Puedo ir a verte en 10 minutos?

-Te dije que estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de nada. ¿O es que hablo en chino?

-Si, lo sé. Pero por favor déjame ir a verte. Necesitamos hablar. Dime que sí por favor-dijo Albert con un tono de súplica.

-Cómo quieras William-contestó Candy fríamente y cortó.

Golpe bajo, Candy nunca lo había llamado William y mucho menos de esa manera. Por lo que escuchó, la rubia estaba realmente furiosa con el. Pero ¿por qué? Se preguntaba el. Manejó rápido y llegó en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba. Tocó la puerta y el que abrió fue George.

-¡Albert!, ¿no ha sucedido nada verdad?-preguntó el moreno.

-Eh, no. Todo está bien. ¿Está Candy?

-Se está bañando, me dijo que la esperaras. Pasa y siéntate. Ya sabes que esta es tu casa también.

-Si gracias. ¿No sabes si tardará mucho?

-¿Candy?, ya sabes como son las mujeres. Dicen que estarán listas en unos minutos cuado en realidad pasan horas jajaja.

-Si verdad-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa forzada.

-Te noto tenso amigo, ¿pasa algo?-preguntó George preocupado.

-No, estoy bien.

-A mi no me engañas Albert, te conozco muy bien y sé que tienes algo. ¿Te peleaste con Candy?

-¿Cómo adivinaste?

-Pues ella hoy no quiso irse contigo lo cual me extrañó mucho.

-Tienes razón. Pero lo peor es que no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué está tan enojada conmigo, si hubieras escuchado cómo me habló hace unos instantes.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Aclaren las cosas y ya verás cómo todo se resuelve.

-Pues eso espero.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que las cosas no estaban tan fáciles. Candy estaba molesta, triste e indignada. Nada le quitaba de la cabeza de que Albert le había sido infiel con otra mujer, o ¿qué otra explicación podía haber para lo que encontró esa mañana?

Candy bajó y alcanzó a ver a Albert platicando con George. Se veía tan apuesto cuando vestía de forma casual y su pelo todavía estaba húmedo. Lo miró detenidamente, Albert era demasiado atractivo, su estatura, su ancha espalda y una breve cintura, sus hermosos ojos azul cielo, su nariz recta y sus labios carnosos. Todo en el era atractivo. Al conocerlo su físico la había dejado impresionada, pero era su forma tan única de ser lo que la había conquistado. Era más que obvio que otras mujeres de seguro notaban lo guapo que era Albert, había que ser ciega para no darse cuenta de ello.

Albert la alcanzó a ver e inmediatamente se paró y dijo:

-Hola Candy, te ves hermosa como siempre.

-Gracias-contestó ella ligeramente ruborizada. ¡Diablos!, había pasado ya tantos meses y de plano ella todavía se seguía apenando con las cosas que Albert le decía.

George se retiró dejando a los dos rubios solos. Candy se sentó y Albert también se sentó pero junto a ella.

-¿Te importa si salimos de aquí?-preguntó temeroso Albert

-La verdad si. No quiero ir a otro lugar-contestó ella

-Está bien. Será como tú quieras. Candy, ¿puedo preguntarte qué te pasa?, tú actitud me tiene muy confundido.

-"Mi actitud te tiene muy confundido", por favor Albert, ¿qué me dices de la tuya?-preguntó ella irónica.

-¿La mía? Ahora si que no te entiendo. Yo estoy igual que siempre, pero tú eres la que está en un plan muy difícil y no logro entender por qué-se quejó el.

-Pues eso ya lo vi. Estás como siempre y parece no molestarte.

-Candy déjate de rodeos y dime qué está pasando-dijo el alzando la voz.

-No me levantes la voz Albert, porque la única que tiene derecho de hacerlo soy yo.

-Pero tú no ayudas en nada. Dime qué tienes porque ya me estoy cansando.

-Ahora resulta que te canso, antes no lo parecía. Te doy esta última oportunidad para que me lo digas tú mismo.

-No sé que diablos quieres que te diga si no sé de qué me estás hablando.

-¿Te parece poco el hecho de que esta mañana haya encontrado la blusa y el sostén de quien sabe qué mujer en tú baño?-dijo ella con la cara roja de coraje.

Silencio total. Albert la veía incrédulo, pero entonces en ese momento todo estuvo claro en su mente.

-¡Estoy esperando qué me contestes!

-Candy, por favor tranquilízate. No es lo que tú piensas.

-¿A no?, ¿y entonces qué significa?

-Tienes toda la razón en enojarte, pero las cosas no son cómo tú crees amor.

-No te atrevas a decirme que soy tu amor-dijo ella más furiosa.

-Verás, el día que te pedí que suspendiéramos nuestro paseo me fui a dormir. Luego comenzó a llover y escuché el ruido de un carro cerca de mi casa. Como pensé que eras tú, salí rápido a buscarte. Pero al acercarme más, pude ver que no era así.

-Pues obvio que no era yo, ¿quién era?

-Era...

-¿Quién era Albert?

-Era Natasha.

-¡Qué!-dijo ella. Eso si que era el colmo, para qué demonios había ido esa mujer a buscar a Albert.

-Claro, nada tonta verdad. Cómo sabía que tú estarías solo fue a buscarte. Qué descaro.

-Candy ¿puedes dejarme terminar? Su auto había quedado atascado y tenía que ayudarla. Le dije que entrara porque si no, podía enfermarse.

-Qué bárbaro, tú muy preocupado e hiciste la obra del año, ¿no?

-Deja de burlarte Candy, por favor. Ella entró y le dije que podía ir al baño a cambiarse. Supongo que fue en ese momento que dejó sus cosas ahí. En serio que yo no sabía nada, tienes que creerme.

-¿Y esperas qué yo te crea semejante ridiculez Albert, qué piensas que soy una idiota?

-Candy, jamás te traicionaría de esa manera. Tú sabes que yo te amo y que nunca haría eso.

-Pues no te creo. Y digas lo que me digas no voy a creerte. Todos los hombres son así, ¿por qué no pueden conformarse solo con una mujer, por qué tienen que ser así?-decía la chica haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

Albert se acercó a Candy y quiso abrazarla pero ella se lo impidió.

-No me toques Albert, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Entonces estás dudando de mí Candy. Bien, creo que si la confianza no está presente en una relación no tiene caso seguir en ella.

A Candy se le paralizó el corazón, ¿Albert estaba terminando con ella?

-¿Estás rompiendo conmigo Albert?

-¿Qué parece?-contestó el dolido.

-Está bien, que sea lo que tenga que ser.

-¿Candy es que acaso no te das cuenta de cuánto me han lastimado tus palabras?-preguntó el mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. -El hecho de que estés dudando de mí me duele demasiado.

-¿Y tú no pensaste cómo me afectaría lo que hiciste?

-Pero es que yo no hice nada Candy, ¿qué no puedes entenderlo?-dijo el desesperado.

-Lo que cuenta es que me lo ocultaste y eso no te lo puedo perdonar, no por el momento. Lo mejor es que me vaya y regrese a América, no soportaría estar aquí ni un momento más.

-¿Te irás?, Candy por favor, tenemos que pensar bien las cosas, no podemos tirar todos estos meses de relación a la basura. No puedes irte Candy.

-Claro que puedo irme. Tú fuiste el que decidió tirarlo todo, ¿no es así?

Albert se quedó mirándola fijamente, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Estúpido- se repetía el mismo. Precisamente le ocultó a Candy lo de Natasha porque el temía que reaccionara mal, pero ahora todo estaba mucho peor. Ella se enteró de mala manera y dudaba de el.

-Candy, antes de que me vaya quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Me amas?

-Yo...-no podía hablar.

-¿Me amas o no?-volvió a preguntar alzando la voz. -A lo mejor te diste cuenta de que no soy lo que necesitas y estás usando esto como pretexto para alejarte de mí. ¿O es que te han impresionado los modales de Terry?-preguntó el sin saber por qué lo hizo.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué tiene que ver Terry en todo esto? Para tú información el que me pidió que termináramos fuiste tú-respondió ella confundida.

Albert sin tomar en cuenta las palabras de Candy volvió a interrogarla:

-Es la última vez que te lo voy a preguntar, ¿me amas o no?

-Tú sabes qué te amo demasiado, pero no voy a repetírtelo otra vez.

-Candy si nos amamos ¿por qué tenemos que separarnos?

Entonces ella se alejó, pero el la tomó nuevamente y la acorraló contra la pared, comenzó a besarla desesperadamente demostrándole lo perdido que se sentiría si ella se iba. El beso sabía salado producto de las lágrimas de ambos. Ella se resistió y no le correspondió.

El retrocedió y le dijo:

-Espero que no tengamos que arrepentirnos de esta decisión Candy. Me voy y te prometo que no volverás a verme a menos que así tú lo desees. No quiero ser un estorbo en tú vida. Te deseo lo mejor.

Dicho esto, salió de la base dejando a una Candy destrozada. Se subió a su vehículo y no dejaba de maldecir, llegó a su casa y golpeó la puerta. Estaba muy mal, hasta cierto grado podía comprender a Candy, pero lo que sí no podía perdonarle, era el hecho de que ella tuviera semejantes dudas sobre el. Quizá ambos necesitaban tiempo, quizá el estar juntos todos los días comenzaba a asfixiarlos y precisaban un respiro. Candy se estaba comportando como una chiquilla y no quería razonar, sus palabras lo habían lastimado profundamente.

Dando un pesado suspiro dijo:

-Hay Natasha, no dejas de hacerme daño. Regresaste a complicar mi vida y ahora que por fin has salido definitivamente de ella, me la complicas todavía más.

En su habitación, las palabras de Albert también tenían efecto en el dolorido corazón de Candy. ¿Cómo se atrevía el a pensar que ella se sentía atraída por Terry? Si la que tenía derecho a dudar era solo ella, ella era la ofendida, ¿o no?

Ambos rubios se había dicho cosas de las que probablemente más tarde se arrepentirían. No fue lo mejor hablar si los dos estaban tan enojados, y es que cuando nos enojamos, no somos dueños de nuestros actos y palabras, sino que nos dejamos llevar por la furia que sentimos en ese momento. Ahora ¿qué pasaría entre ellos?, ¿hablarían nuevamente para arreglar las cosas? ¿O el orgullo les impediría hacerlo?,

¿Candy regresaría a su país?, ¿Lo permitiría Albert?

George se había retirado al principio para que Candy y Albert hablaran tranquilamente, pero luego escuchó cómo los ánimos empezaron a caldearse. También escuchó como Candy se había encerrado y decidió ir a verla.

-¿Candy estás bien?-preguntó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Por favor George, no quiero ser grosera. Pero te suplico que me dejes sola, no quiero ver a nadie.

-Está bien Candy, no quise importunarte. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.

La situación era tensa y era desagradable. A George no le gustaba nada que ese par se hubiera peleado de esa forma, ambos eran sus amigos y no quería verlos sufrir. ¿Por qué a veces el amor tenía que ser tan complicado cuando debería ser algo que se debe disfrutar en todo momento?

Se retiró de allí y marcó al celular de Albert:

-¿Albert qué ha pasado?, Candy no deja de llorar.

-Si te contara todo George, yo...he roto con Candy-la voz de Albert se escuchaba abatida.

-Albert, si quieres, puedo ir ahorita mismo a tú casa para que me platiques lo que ha sucedido.

-Te lo agradezco George, pero es casi medianoche, y mañana hay que trabajar.

-Eso no me importa, lo que quiero es ayudarte.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que sí, ¿o es que no recuerdas cuántas cosas hemos vivido juntos durante todos estos años?

-Lo sé, entonces ven por favor. Me siento terriblemente solo.

-Salgo para allá. No te preocupes-dijo cortando la llamada.

Llegó y Albert abrió la puerta. Aunque había pasado poco tiempo, Albert se veía muy mal, su rostro tenía marcas de haber llorado. George lo abrazó y le dijo:

-¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes?

Se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar. El rubio le contó todo lo que había pasado con Natasha y también que no quiso decirle nada a Candy. Además volvió a repetir las palabras que Candy le había dicho y lo que el le dijo a ella. George no decía nada, solo escuchaba en silencio a su amigo del alma, lo que menos necesitaba Albert era que lo regañaran, ahora solo tenía que dejar que se desahogara.

-¿Qué piensas de todo George?, creo que he perdido a Candy. Parece que nunca me irá bien en el amor, ¿no crees?-preguntó el rubio.

-Mira Albert, lo único que te puedo decir es que no te des por vencido. No me gusta verte así y tampoco a Candy, es probable que ambos hayan dicho cosas tontas, pero recuerda que no somos perfectos. Estoy seguro que Candy te ama y tendrás que irla recuperando poco a poco. No te rindas amigo, aquí estoy yo para ayudarte en lo que desees.

-Pero es que Candy es demasiado terca, una vez que se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no hay poder para sacársela de ahí.

-Perdona que te lo diga, pero tú también eres muy terco. Alguien tiene que ceder, porque si los dos están en ese plan, no van a lograr nada.

-¿Entonces dices que debo esperar a que Candy lo haga?

-No confundas las cosas, te dije que alguien tiene que ceder, puedes ser tú o ella.

-Pero ella es la que no confía en mí. Y para serte sincero, no sé si pueda perdonarla.

-Albert, todavía estás pensando con coraje y dolor. Mejor vete a dormir y mañana medita bien lo que vas a hacer.

-Tienes razón, no puedo pensar bien en estos momentos. Gracias George, tu sabes que más que un amigo, eres un padre para mí.

-No hay de qué hijo. Me voy y por favor haz lo que te digo. Mañana será otro día.

El moreno salió de la casa de Albert rumbo a la base. Lo único que deseaba era que todo se arreglara pronto porque a veces, si no lo hacemos, puede ser demasiado tarde.

Continuará...

**Nota: **Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta loca historia con mucho cariño. Les agradezco enormemente el tiempo que se toman en leer esto y más aún, sus hermosos comentarios que son los que me ayudan a no darme por vencida. Estamos ya cerca del final, todavía vienen otras sorpresas más, por lo que pido que me tengan piedad pero sobretodo paciencia. Muchas gracias por todo lo que me han dado y espero retribuirles de la misma forma. Antes de que se me olvide jajaja, ¿alguna sabe si es posible colocar una foto en el formato de la historia o solo se puede poner en el avatar? Ya saben que apenas estoy descubriendo esto del fanfiction jajaja. Nos leemos pronto.

**Christy: **Hola de nuevo, que bueno que te haya gustado este capítulo. Tienes toda la razón, a veces perdemos nuestra esencia. Espero que eso no me pase a mí jajaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejar tú comentario.

**Brower Alhey: **Hola amiga, no te preocupes, con que me dejes saber que sigues conmigo me haces muy feliz. Gracias por tu consejo y me alegra saber que tus problemas se van resolviendo. Muchos abrazos!

**Pauli: **Hola Pauli linda, una pregunta, ¿qué significa pucha? Jajaja me encantaría saberlo. Gracias por seguir dejando tus comentarios capítulo a capítulo y gracias por tus ánimos.

**Ginaandrew: **Hola Gina, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste por semejante cumplido. Eres muy linda, gracias por decirme esas cosas tan bonitas y yo también te prometo que esto voy a terminarlo. Gracias y nos leemos pronto!

**Paty: **Hola Paty, no tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, soy yo la que te tiene que dar las gracias por seguir leyendo y por dejar esos comentarios tan bonitos. Que bueno que amas a Albert tanto como yo ;-)

**Arual: **Hola Arual, gracias por tus palabras. Y si, se fue la Natasha pero ahora las cosas están que arden jajaja. Espero que sigas conmigo y dejándome tus lindos comentarios.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

La luz del sol que lograba traspasar las ventanas y también las cortinas de su cuarto, estaba molestándolo en gran manera. No había podido conciliar el sueño, quizá solo durmió una hora a lo sumo. Se sentía cansado, pesado, pero sobretodo perdido. En cuestión de minutos su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, no tenía ganas de levantarse, quería dormir para siempre y no tener que seguir sintiendo ese inmenso dolor que le oprimía el pecho. Su enfermedad y medicina tenían el mismo nombre: "CANDY".

Ahora le era difícil pronunciar su dulce nombre sin sentir muchas cosas a la vez. Esa pequeña rubia de intensos ojos verdes, que parecía frágil por fuera pero que por dentro era una mujer fuerte lo estaba llevando lentamente a la locura. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y las frases hirientes que ella le había dicho lo perseguían a cada momento. Primero no podía entender la actitud tan desconfiada de Candy, pero ahora que lo pensaba, ella le había dado la oportunidad de decírselo y el no la aprovechó. Todo había sucedido muy rápido y trataba de descifrar qué rumbo tomaría su vida ahora.

Ella amenazó con regresar a América para no verlo jamás, la sola idea de que ella se fuera y no verla otra vez hacía que su corazón se acelerara por el miedo, si...moría de miedo de tan solo saber que no la recuperaría. Algo que tenía claro era que Candy de momento no quería saber de el, pero tenía que intentarlo. No en vano George le había dicho que era un hombre terco.

-¡Albert, Albert!, ¿estás ahí?-preguntó la voz de George.

El se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

-Hola George, perdona que no esté listo. Se me hizo tarde-dijo el excusándose.

-Eso no importa Albert, vine aquí...por Candy.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Es que no la encontramos por ningún lado. Toqué en su habitación varias veces pero nadie respondió. Abrí la puerta y ella no estaba ahí. Le dije a mi mujer que revisara su ropa, y no había nada. Además, mi auto ha desaparecido y estoy seguro que ha sido Candy.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamó Albert.

-¿Tú sabes a dónde pudo haber ido?-preguntó George.

-Ella...ella me dijo que se regresaría a América. No puedo creer que se haya ido tan rápido. Candy siempre tan impulsiva-replicó Albert.

-Tengo que alcanzarla George, vámonos. Hay que ir al aeropuerto.

-Si, vístete y vámonos-contestó el.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que Candy había ido hacia el aeropuerto hacía dos horas y lo más probable era que no la alcanzaran. Los dos amigos se subieron al vehículo de Albert y George comenzó a manejar, pero solo pasaron cinco minutos cuando Albert le dijo desesperado:

-George dame el volante, estás manejando demasiado lento.

-Está bien, pero tranquilízate-dijo el moreno.

-No puedo George, tú sabes que no puedo estar tranquilo.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y Albert rápidamente fue a preguntar por los vuelos que tenían como destino América. Todos habían salido ya.

-Por favor señorita, ¿puede decirme si Candice White se registró en alguno de esos vuelos'-preguntaba Albert visiblemente desesperado.

-Lo siento señor, no puedo darle esa clase de información. Va en contra de las políticas de nuestra empresa.

-¡Al demonio con las políticas!-gritó Albert asustando a la pobre señorita de la aerolínea.

George lo calmó y se lo llevó a otro lado.

-Albert, tienes que calmarte, si sigues así no vas a lograr nada. Espérame aquí.

-Pero George...es que...

-Te dije que te quedes aquí-sentenció George dejando a Albert sin otra opción más que sentarse y esperarlo.

George nuevamente se acercó a la encargada y le dijo:

-Señorita, le pido una enorme disculpa en nombre de mi amigo. Entiendo que usted está cumpliendo con su trabajo, pero por favor, es necesario que sepamos si Candice White se registró en alguno de los vuelos.

-Señor, como ya le dije a su amigo, es imposible que yo le de esa información.

-Por favor señorita, pónganse en su lugar, está desesperado-dijo George tratando de convencerla.

-¿Para qué quiere saber si esa persona se registró?

-Ella es la novia de mi amigo y se ha ido sin decir nada. Por favor, tiene que comprender que es una situación delicada.

La joven movió la cabeza en señal de resignación, y le dijo:

-Es la primera y la última vez que haré esto.

-Se lo agradezco enormemente-contestó George.

-Bien...No tengo a ninguna Candice White registrada-dijo la chica buscando en sus archivos.

-¿Está segura?-preguntó desconfiado.

-Si señor, no hay ninguna persona con ese nombre.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo-dijo George regalando la mejor de sus sonrisas haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

Corrió hacia donde estaba Albert y le dijo:

-Candy no se ha ido Albert. Es probable que todavía esté en la reserva.

-¿En serio?, ¡gracias a Dios!-dijo Albert aliviado.

-Ahora el problema es saber dónde. La reserva es enorme y puede estar en cualquier lugar.

-Mientras hablabas con la señorita, marqué varias veces al celular de Candy pero no me quiere contestar.

-Tenemos que regresar, no hay tiempo que perder.

Ambos hombres fueron de regreso y llegaron a la base. Salió la esposa de George al verlos llegar y preguntó:

-¿Han encontrado a Candy? Estoy muy preocupada por ella. ¿Que tal si se pierde?

-No amor, parece que todavía sigue aquí, no creo que pase eso, Candy ya conoce bien estos rumbos-respondió Johnson.

-George, por favor si Candy regresa a la base avísame de inmediato y también dile a todos que si la ven la detengan y me avisen. Yo voy a buscarla.

-¿Estás seguro? Puedes pasar horas buscando y no hay garantía de que esté aquí.

-No importa, tengo que intentarlo.

Dicho eso, salió apresuradamente por el camino para encontrar a Candy.

Ajena a lo que había provocado, Candy estaba en el mismo lugar en que muchos meses atrás Albert y ella había confesado su amor el uno por el otro. Había ido al aeropuerto, pero al llegar a el, algo le decía en su interior que no era lo mejor, que tenía que pensar bien las cosas, que esta vez no tenía que ser tan impulsiva.

Sentada en la hierba seca, las lágrimas caían de sus hermosas esmeraldas. Recordaba cada palabra, cada gesto, cada beso y cada caricia que había compartido con Albert. En una ocasión llegó a escuchar que el amor dolía, pero ella siempre lo tomaba a burla diciendo que eso solo le pasaba a las personas que no tenían en qué ocupar su mente y como además nunca se había enamorado decía que era mentira. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! El amor si podía llegar a doler, y mucho.

Albert estaba a punto de darse por vencido, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo buscando a Candy y a ese paso, era probable que no la encontrara. Cuando trataba de dar la vuelta para regresar, en seguida recordó que no había ido a su lugar preferido en toda la reserva, a aquel pequeño delta donde el y Candy pasaron momentos hermosos e inolvidables. Aceleró la marcha hasta que llegó y cuál fue su sorpresa, ahí cerca estaba estacionado el todoterreno de George que la pequeña ladrona se había llevado sin permiso.

La vio sentada, tenía tantas ganas de ir corriendo y abrazarla, pero se contuvo. Caminó lentamente hacia ella hasta quedar detrás de Candy y pudo escucharla decir:

-¿Por qué has jugado así conmigo Albert?, sé que no he sido perfecta, pero no me merecía esto.

Candy se estremeció cuando escuchó una voz responderle, una tan dulce y tan varonil a la vez:

-Yo no he jugado contigo Candy. Jamás lo haría pequeña, te amo demasiado y sé que no tengo perdón por haberte ocultado algo tan delicado.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-No lo sé. Quizá es porque tú amas este lugar tanto como yo.

-Albert, por favor vete. No quiero verte.

-Candy por favor, no me pidas eso porque nunca lo haré. Escúchame una vez más. Te lo suplico.

La chica se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero el la detuvo con sus fuertes brazos. La acercó más a el y la miró de una forma desesperada, sus intensos ojos celestes la miraban suplicando que lo dejara estar con ella una vez más. Por más que lo intentó, ella no pudo resistirse. Lo amaba tanto que terminó por ceder.

-Está bien. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Candy, sé que tienes toda la razón. Sé que debes pensar lo peor de mí, pero te aseguro que no hice nada de lo que tú crees. Es verdad que ayudé a Natasha, que la dejé pasar y que hasta le di ropa para que se cambiara. Esa noche ella me dijo que iba a irse pero que antes necesitaba pedirme perdón y también a ti.

-¿A mí?, ¿y a mí por qué?-preguntó la rubia con un signo de interrogación en la cara.

-Ella me dijo que te había ofendido y que se sentía tonta por haberse portado de forma tan infantil.

-Ya veo. ¿Y la perdonaste?-preguntó Candy.

-Si Candy, creí que ya era hora de hacerlo. No lo tomes a mal por favor.

-Claro que no, debió ser muy difícil para ella venir y pedirte perdón.

-Ya lo creo. Candy volviendo a lo que te estaba diciendo...Tienes qué creerme por favor. Sé que me porté como un idiota al no decirte nada, y lo hice porque temía que reaccionaras mal. Pero no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Estas horas han dido de lo más angustiosas.

Candy lo miraba dudosa, su corazón le gritaba que Albert estaba siendo sincero con ella, pero su mente no decía lo mismo.

Al ver que ella estaba dudando, se acercó más a ella y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. Ella intentó huir, pero el no la dejó, al contrario la apretó contra el. Y le dijo al oído con voz ronca:

-¿Por qué no te fuiste Candy?

-Yo...yo...-y no podía articular palabra alguna porque la cercanía de Albert, su olor, su calor y su voz la estaban atontando.

-Yo te voy a decir por qué-le dijo el abrazándola más fuerte. Sabes que no puedes irte porque me amas con la misma locura con la que yo te amo. Una parte de ti me cree, ahora solo tengo que luchar para que la otra parte me crea de nuevo. ¿No es así?

Candy trataba de luchar con sus sentimientos, pero era imposible. Albert la conocía demasiado bien como para engañarlo, al final no pudo resistir la tentación y lo besó apasionadamente, con ansias, con desesperación, con todas sus fuerzas. En un principio Albert se sorprendió de la reacción de Candy, pero no tardó mucho en corresponderle de la misma manera. La besaba con pasión y acariciaba su pequeña espalda de arriba hacia abajo. Ella rodeó con sus delgados brazos el ancho cuello de Albert y el pidió permiso para dejar entrar su lengua en la dulce boca de su amada. Ella accedió y ambos comenzaron una danza con sus lenguas y labios. Albert la besaba de forma tan exquisita que poco a poco comenzó a escuchar unos leves suspiros de placer por parte de Candy.

El aire comenzó a hacer falta y se separaron. Albert la miró con deseo y le dijo:

-¿Esto quiere decir que me perdonas? Pero si tú quieres puedes demostrármelo otra vez-esbozando una sonrisa seductora.

Ella se sonrojó completamente y le respondió:

-Eres un idiota Albert. Antes tendrás que hacer muchísimas cosas más para que volvamos a estar juntos.

-¿Qué?, ¿me besas de esa forma y todavía no quieres que regresemos?-preguntó el totalmente contrariado.

-No puedo negar que me dieron muchas ganas de besarte. Pero eso no significa que ya te haya perdonado-dijo ella alzando su nariz.

-¿Así que no soy más que una tentación para ti? Me ofendes, ustedes las mujeres solo nos ven como objetos de deseo y se olvidan de que también tenemos sentimientos-contestó el con tono dramático.

Candy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y dijo:

-Sí claro, creo que las cosas son al revés. Pero bueno, mejor vámonos de aquí.

-Candy, pongámonos serios por favor. ¿Te quedarás?-preguntó esperanzado.

-Si. Pero ahora yo te pido que me des tiempo. Necesito pensar que voy hacer más adelante. No me presiones por favor. Tienes que hacer muchos méritos para volver a recuperar mi confianza.

-Con eso me basta Candy, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites. Pero no me pidas que me aleje por completo de ti, tú sabes que no lo soportaría.

-Está bien Albert, pero ya no sigamos hablando de eso. Es un tema que me agota.

-Como tú digas Candy. Haré lo que me pidas con tal de recuperarte. Por cierto, me encantará ver la cara de George cuando regreses.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella.

-Por si no lo sabes, el salir con las llaves de un auto que no es tuyo y encima llevárselo por varias horas sin pedir permiso es un abuso de confianza-puntualizó el rubio.

-¡Demonios, se me había olvidado! Pobre George, debe estar muy enojado.

-Cuidado con ese vocabulario señorita. Enojado no creo, pero muy preocupado si.

-Soy una malagradecida, ya me voy. Tengo que pedirle disculpas por salir sin avisar.

-Jajajaja, nunca cambiarás Candy. ¿Te veo allá entonces?

-Este... No sé. Luego hablamos, adiós-contestó ella apurada.

La pequeña rubia se alejó rápidamente dejando a un Albert más que satisfecho. Era cierto que ella todavía no lo perdonaba, pero también le estaba dando la oportunidad de enamorarla otra vez y no iba a desaprovecharla.

Candy llegó a la base y bajó corriendo, tocó la puerta apresuradamente y George bajó volando. Al verla no pudo más que alegrarse, Candy lo vio con cara de "Perdóname" y lo abrazó.

-George, por favor perdóname. Soy una abusiva, me llevé tu vehículo sin pedir permiso. Estaba tan desesperada que actué sin pensar.

-Tranquila hija, todo está bien. No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas. Estaba muy preocupado por ti. Solo te pido que para la próxima, al menos me avises jajaja-contestó un alegre George.

-En verdad lo siento, gracias George, te has portado como un verdadero amigo, te prometo que no volveré hacerlo-dijo ella con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Tienes hambre? Debes estar cansada.

-Ya sabes que nunca puedo rechazar una invitación para comer.

-Eso ya lo sé. Siempre has demostrado tener buen apetito Candy jajaja-contestó el riendo en gran manera.

Albert prometió a Candy darle tiempo y eso haría. Fiel a su palabra, no fue a la base, sino que se regresó a su casa. George intuyendo lo que pasaba, se aventuró a preguntar:

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa Candy?

-Si claro, ¿de qué se trata?

-Pues tú sabes. ¿Cómo van a quedar las cosas entre tú y Albert?, espero que no te moleste mi pregunta.

-Por supuesto que no George, eres mi amigo y la verdad no me incomoda hablar de esas cosas contigo. Albert y yo hablamos hace un momento, tomamos la decisión de ir poco a poco esta vez. Necesito tiempo George y creo que Albert también lo necesita. ¿Crees que actué mal?-preguntó ella pidiendo la opinión de su amigo.

-Yo no soy nadie para decirte si estás bien o mal. Es cierto que me gusta aconsejarte, pero la última palabra la tienes tú. En este caso, si lo que realmente precisas es tiempo, me alegro por ti. Lo único que me importa es que tú y Albert sean felices.

-Gracias George, tú me has apoyado mucho desde que vine aquí. No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco.

-No tienes por qué Candy, para eso estamos los amigos.

Después de que terminó de comer, se levantó y dijo:

-Voy a ir un ratito con Niara, tiene tiempo que no la veo y quiero saber cómo ha estado.

-Ve tranquila, ella ha estado cansada, pero ahí va sobrellevando la situación-contestó George.

Candy salió caminando hacia la pequeña casa de Niara, tocó la puerta y entró. Allí estaba la noble mujer sentada, comiendo unas golosinas y riendo alegremente con otra persona. Candy se fijó mejor y alcanzó a ver un par de fuertes piernas que no podían ser otras que las de Albert.

Niara se giró y al verla exclamó con júbilo:

-Mi niña Candy, ¿cómo estás?, acércate por favor.

-Hola Niara, yo estoy muy bien pero he venido para ver cómo estás tú.

-Aquí estoy mi pequeña Candy. Albert también está conmigo.

Como solo había dos sillas disponibles, Albert inmediatamente se paró y le dio la silla a Candy, al menos no ha perdido la caballerosidad, pensó la rubia.

-Gracias, no sabía que estabas aquí.

-Vine hace rato, pero ya es hora de que me vaya. Te dejo Niara, tengo que revisar unos asuntos, pero te prometo que mañana vengo otra vez.

-¿Te vas tan rápido? Está bien, pero prométeme que me traerás esos dulces de nuevo, están riquísimos.

-Jajajaja, no podría olvidarlos. Adiós Niara-respondió el rubio besando con infinita ternura la frente de ella.

Volteó a ver la rubia, y a pesar de que moría de ganas por estar con ella, le regaló una sonrisa y se marchó. Dijo que le daría tiempo y lo cumpliría, aunque muy en el fondo, deseaba que Candy se cansara de ese acuerdo y lo buscara también. Simplemente no podía estar lejos de ella y tampoco quería.

Al quedar solas ambas mujeres, comenzaron a charlar amenamente y Niara hacía reír mucho a Candy cuando le contaba de sus aventuras cuando era una mujer joven y fuerte. Le dijo que aunque tenía que trabajar mucho, se las ingeniaba para escabullirse un rato y divertirse.

Le contó la forma tan graciosa en cómo había conocido a su esposo y más adelante el nacimiento de su único hijo. También compartió con ella lo duro que fue ver cómo la muerte le arrancaba de sus manos a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida.

Por un momento Candy se quedó pensativa, qué difícil era la vida de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, y en ocasiones ella todavía se quejaba de su mala fortuna, no se daba cuenta que ella tenía unos padres a quienes amaba mucho y que la amaban también, una amiga que siempre se preocupaba por ella, y ahí, en la "nación arco iris", tenía el privilegio de estar rodeada de personas que la querían, y más importante, de un hombre que hacía poco le había dicho que la amaba locamente y quería estar con ella.

No podía ser tonta, debía aprovechar todo lo que la vida le daba, fuera bueno o fuera malo. Solo así sus sueños se cumplirían.

Continuará...

**Nota: **Mis queridas amigas, gracias nuevamente por sus hermosos comentarios, no saben cómo me impulsan a no darme por vencida. Realmente admiro mucho a todas las chicas que comienzan una historia y pueden terminarla, es un gran logro. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, así que ya saben que pueden dejarme sus comentarios, críticas y/o sugerencias. Todo es bien recibido. Espero que tengan una excelente semana. Les mando muchos besos y les deseo éxito en todo lo que hagan!

**Lore de Brower: **Hola mi Lore preciosa, gracias por dejarme tu comentario. Jajaja ya me imagino que debes ser bien brava en esas situaciones jajajaja. En fin, así somos las mujeres. Te mando muchos saludos!

**Arual: **Hola linda, a mi tampoco me gusta verlos sufrir pero creo que es necesario un poquito jejeje. Aunque no se han reconciliado por completo, Albert seguirá luchando por el amor de su pecosa. Gracias por tu comentario, te mando muchos saludos!

**Ginaandrew: **Jajajaja, no sabes cuánto gusto me da que te haya agradado el capítulo. Y si, Candy es una terca aunque pienso que más de una actuaría igual o peor que ella jajaja. Candelaria jajajaja eso estuvo bueno. Cuídate mucho y espero que sigas comentando!

**Paty: **Hola Paty, que bueno que haya podido provocar esos sentimientos en ti. Gracias de todo corazón por seguir mi historia, y el favor me lo hacen chicas como tu que se toman el trabajo y tiempo de leer esta locura y dejarme un comentario. Cuídate mucho y te mando un gran abrazo virtual jajaja!


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

Sentada en el escritorio del recibidor, Candy afinaba con George y Albert unos detalles para la próxima misión que realizarían, mientras conversaban, Maalik, el pequeño hijo de Pandú, llegó corriendo donde Candy y le dijo muy agitado:

-¡Candy, Candy! Mira lo que traigo para ti-decía el pequeñín sumamente emocionado.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?, tranquilo hijo, no nos asustes por favor-le dijo George.

-Perdón doctor Johnson, pero es que ha llegado este sobre para Candy-contestó muy orgulloso entregándole la carta a la pecosa. Después de eso, se fue saltando alegremente.

La rubia tomó rápidamente el sobre, vio que era de Annie y comenzó a leer el contenido de la carta, tras varios segundos, el rostro de Candy dibujó una enorme sonrisa, su mejor amiga, su hermana Annie, le decía que pronto se casaría y le mandaba a decir que la necesitaba para realizar todos los preparativos referentes a la boda, quería que ella fuera su dama de honor.

Al ver que Candy no decía nada, Albert le preguntó:

-¿Son buenas noticias Candy?-sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-La verdad si, es algo que me hace muy feliz. Annie se casará en unos meses y me pide que la ayude. Creo que es buen momento para tomarme unas vacaciones, eso si tú estás de acuerdo George-dijo ella dirigiéndose a su amigo.

-Claro que si Candy, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, ya llevas un año aquí y tienes ir a tu tierra para ver cómo van las cosas. Además es una ocasión muy importante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera Candy?-preguntó enseguida Albert.

-No lo sé, puede que me ausente un mes o más. Ya lo decidiré más adelante.

Todo un mes era demasiado tiempo, pensaba el rubio. Se suponía que iría conquistando a la rubia poco a poco, y ahora ella no estaría por un buen rato. Ni modo, si eso era importante para Candy, lo sería para el también.

-Se me estaba pasando, Annie también los invita a ustedes a la boda. Espero que puedan ir.

-¿En serio?, pues muchas gracias. Tendré que ir viendo los papeles entonces para poder viajar-contestó George.

-¿Cuándo te irás?-preguntó nuevamente Albert.

-Annie me pide que esté lo más pronto posible. Quizá me vaya en unos tres días. Para mi desgracia, tendré que viajar esta vez en avión y odio hacerlo. Es cuestión de que arregle mis cosas y compre mi boleto.

Albert no contestó, solo agachó la cabeza. Se iría tan pronto y durante tanto, no había duda de que la extrañaría demasiado. No soportaba la idea de que ahora que no eran nada, algún muchachito quisiera pretenderla. Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido, no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Candy se levantó y fue a su habitación, no podía esperar a irse, extrañaba a su familia, a su amiga y también su país. Pero siendo sincera, el hecho de estar separada de Albert tanto tiempo le dolía, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

-¿Vas a regresar verdad?-preguntó Albert recargado en la puerta del cuarto de Candy.

Como ella estaba distraída buscando entre sus cosas, la voz de Albert la tomó desprevenida y saltó involuntariamente del susto.

El entró y le dijo:

-Perdona, no quise asustarte. ¿Vas a regresar verdad?-volvió a preguntarle.

-Por supuesto que regresaré Albert, quiero seguir trabajando aquí-contestó ella sin dejar de buscar en los cajones.

Al ver que Candy ni se tomaba la molestia de hacer contacto visual, se acercó hasta donde estaba ella. La observó detenidamente, realmente Candy era una mujer muy hermosa, estaba seguro que más de un hombre se fijaría en ella. Al ver que el no dejaba de mirarla, le dijo:

-¿Qué tanto me miras?-volteando a verlo directamente.

-Lo hermosa que eres-contestó el sin parpadear.

Ella sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó por milésima vez. Se enojó consigo misma, por más que lo intentara, solo Albert tenía el poder de hacerla sentir así. El rubio interpretó su sonrojo como algo favorable y continuó:

-Candy, yo sé que las cosas no están bien entre nosotros como me encantaría que estuvieran. También sé que más de uno te estará pretendiendo en América, ¿sabes lo qué sufriré todo este tiempo?

-Por favor Albert, creo que estás siendo demasiado dramático. Un mes pasa muy rápido.

-Pasará rápido para ti, pero no para mí. Vamos Candy, ¿no te compadeces ni un poquito de mí?-preguntó el rubio tratando de hacer la mirada más tierna e irresistible del mundo.

Candy comenzó a reírse y le tiró la primera prenda de ropa que encontró en su cajón directo en la cara. Albert la esquivó y después la tomó. Al ver que era su cara esbozó una seductora sonrisa.

-Bueno Candy, si me dejas más como estas ya no te extrañaré tanto-dijo alzando orgulloso unas delicadas bragas negras de encaje.

Al verlas, Candy se puso roja como tomate y fue corriendo para tratar de quitárselas, pero el forcejeo era en vano, Albert la superaba en altura, y por más que lo intentara no las alcanzaba.

-Te he dicho que me las regreses-decía Candy comenzando a sentirse extrañamente acalorada.

-Y yo te he dicho que no te las daré-contestó muy divertido el rubio.

Candy con una sorprendente agilidad, brincó a la espalda de Albert, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio por la sorpresa cayendo ambos en la cama de la habitación. Albert quedó debajo y la chica encima de él, ella seguía tratando de quitarle las bragas al rubio, sin notar en la situación comprometedora en la que estaban. Al darse cuenta, hizo el intento de quitarse, pero Albert la asió firmemente de la cintura impidiendo que ella se levantara. La sensación era exquisita, sentir el delicado cuerpo de Candy y su peso arriba suyo era simplemente maravilloso. Candy lo miraba desde arriba, sus bellos ojos azules como el cielo ahora parecían del color del mar cuando está agitado.

Albert no luchó por contener sus instintos y pegó la cabeza de Candy con la suya para poder besarla, la rozaba apenas provocando la desesperación en la rubia. Poco a poco el beso fue haciéndose más urgente, más íntimo y la posición en la que estaban no hacía otra cosa más que aumentar la pasión. Él acariciaba lentamente la espalda de Candy, la apretaba contra el para sentirla entera, ella por su parte recorría con sus manos el rostro y cuello de el para finalmente enterrar sus dedos en los ondulados cabellos masculinos. Parecía que eran uno solo, que no querían separarse, pero el sonido a lo lejos de la voz de George que llamaba a Albert los sacó de ese torbellino de emociones.

Ambos se levantaron, tenían la respiración agitada y Candy sentía unos enormes deseos de gritarle a George de que fuera a molestar a otro lado. Albert la miró y le dijo triunfante:

-Con esto me basta, sé que no me olvidarás tan fácilmente. Me tengo que ir, pero más tarde regresaré para seguir "hablando"-haciendo que a Candy le subieran los colores al rostro.

Albert salió de la habitación silbando como si nada hubiera pasado, pero en realidad la pasión había hecho efecto en el, y sintió un repentino dolor por no poder consumar nada.

-¡Auch!-se quejó el sin notar que George lo veía.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó el moreno preocupado.

-No es nada importante-contestó el tratando de disimular.

Candy estaba sentada en su cama arreglando el desastre que había causado con Albert, una pequeña pero pícara sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Realmente el amor tiene muchas facetas, y esta le estaba encantando. Solo con Albert quería sentir todo ese conjunto de emociones y sentimientos que la hacían sentirse viva. Se dio cuenta que Albert estaba preocupado por que ella pudiera olvidarlo. Tonto, pensó ella. Olvidarlo sería muy difícil, sino es que imposible. Por la mente se le cruzó la idea de atormentar más a Albert, pero sabía que la paciencia podía terminarse en cualquier momento.

Llegó el tan esperado día por Candy y el menos ansiado por Albert, los dos rubios estaban sentados en la sala de espera. George había alegado que no podría acompañarlos pues tenía muchos pendientes, pero lo que en realidad no deseaba era entrometerse entre ese par. La voz que anunciaba a los pasajeros de la salida del próximo vuelo se hizo presente y a Albert comenzó a latirle con más fuerza el corazón. Se levantó y ayudó a Candy con la maleta. La tomó de la cintura y le dio un largo beso.

-Te lo suplico Candy, no te olvides de mí. Porque yo nunca podría hacerlo. Prométemelo por favor.

-Tranquilo Albert, ya te dije que me parece que estás exagerando, ni que te fuera a pasar algo.

-Pero por si las dudas, mejor dame otro beso-dijo el acercándose nuevamente.

-Ya Albert, contrólate por favor. Tengo que irme, cuídate mucho y cuida a todos en mi ausencia.

-Está bien, tus deseos son órdenes para mí, salúdame a tus papás y a Annie-contestó el. Te voy a extrañar demasiado.

-Gracias Albert, yo también, adiós.

Dicho esta, la chica de mirada esmeralda se fue dejando a un Albert triste. El rubio se fue de regreso a la base escuchando su música preferida, para distraerse y relajarse un momento. Al llegar se encontró nada más y nada menos que a Terry, parecía que todo se confabulaba en su contra.

-Hola Albert, ¿cómo estás?

-Eh...bien gracias.

-Yo vine a despedirme, mi viaje ha terminado y quise venir a despedirme de George y darle las gracias.

-¿Te regresas a Inglaterra?

-Así es amigo, si un día quieres ir para allá, no dudes en llamarme.

-Gracias, eres muy amable.

-Me dijo George que Candy salió para América.

-Así es, su amiga va a casarse y le pidió ayuda.

-Mujeres, solo ellas saben lo que quieren, y si intentas ayudar, se ofenden jajaja.

-Eso parece, a veces son algo complicadas-dijo el rubio con una ligera sonrisa.

-Bueno amigo, me despido, fue un placer conocerte. ¡Hasta pronto!

-Igualmente Terry, que tengas un buen viaje.

-Gracias, a Candy y a ti les deseo lo mejor. Eres un hombre muy afortunado-dicho eso, el guapo inglés se fue de ahí, con la esperanza de volver a ver a Karen y arreglar las cosas.

Tras muchas tediosas horas de vuelo, Candy llegó a su destino sana y salva. En el aeropuerto la esperaban sus padres, y Annie con su prometido. Tras abrazar a su familia, Candy dijo:

-¿Así que tú eres Archie?, encantada de conocerte al fin-saludó alegremente la rubia.

-¿Al fin?-preguntó el castaño algo contrariado.

-Jajaja, si, es que Annie solo habla de ti. Y pues ya tenía deseos de conocer al afortunado hombre que se llevará a mi mejor amiga.

-Jajajaja, si es así, me parece perfecto-dijo el mirando a Annie de manera cómplice haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

En el auto de la familia, todos iban hablando y riendo, Candy contaba los pormenores y los demás la escuchaban atentos. Annie le preguntó al oído a Candy por Albert, y ella con una mueca le dio a entender que en cuánto llegaran a casa hablarían.

Cuando estuvieron dentro de la habitación de Candy, esta se tiró en su cama y mientras acariciaba el fino edredón dijo:

-Cómo te extrañaba camita, la de allá no es tan cómoda como tu. Sabes Annie, Archie es muy guapo y se nota que te ama mucho.

-¿Eso crees?, yo también lo amo mucho.

Al ver que la rubia no hablaba nada de Albert, no se anduvo con rodeos y preguntó directamente:

-Candy, ¿ha pasado algo con Albert?-dijo Annie esperando que dijera que no.

-La verdad si, te voy a contar algo, pero por favor prométeme que esto no saldrá de tu boca.

-Estás asustándome Candy, qué ha pasado entre ustedes. ¿No me digas que terminaron?

-Si, terminamos hace ya varios días.

-¿Qué?-dijo Annie abriendo la boca por la enorme sorpresa, -pero si los dos parecían tan enamorados-

-Mira, fíjate que lo que sucedió fue que...

Así Candy comenzó a narrar a su amiga lo del incidente con Natasha y cómo el había tratado de ocultarlo. Lo que sucedió después y la forma en que se despidieron en el aeropuerto.

-¿Crees que hice lo correcto Annie?

-Mira Candy, es cierto que ya no están como novios, pero al parecer ni tú ni el lo entienden.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque es la verdad, se siguen tratando casi igual. Según tú, ibas a poner distancia pero parece que no la hay en realidad.

-¿Quieres decir que no debo dejar ni que me hable?

-Eso lo decides tú Candy, pero no puedes estar jugando así con los sentimientos de Albert ni con los tuyos. El cometió un error en ocultarte lo de esa mujerzuela, pero si el te ha dicho muchas veces que no hizo nada malo, debes creerle. Estoy segura que el nunca había traicionado tu confianza antes.

-Pues no, pero es que ahí está el dilema-contestó confundida Candy.

-¿Qué harías si la otra persona te dijera que ellos no hicieron nada?

-Creo que le creería

-Vamos Candy, por qué a otra persona si le creerías y al hombre de tu vida no puedes terminarle de creer.

-No es tan sencillo como parece.

-Lo sé, pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, es todo o nada. Si crees que no podrás confiar de nuevo en Albert, entonces termina la relación por lo sano. Pero si todavía piensas que pueden salvarla, entonces háganlo.

Candy no contestó, Annie tenía mucha razón. No era justo tener a Albert a medias, o lo tenía entero o no.

-¿Adónde vas?-preguntó la pelinegra.

-Voy a mandarle un mensaje a Albert de que ya llegué, se me había olvidado.

-Está bien, yo tengo que irme. Le diré a Archie que me lleve a mi casa, tengo que descansar y tú también ¿eh?, mañana te quiero enseñar los vestidos que he elegido, necesito saber tú opinión.

-Jajajaja, está bien. Aunque sabes que ambas tenemos gustos muy distintos, tú eres más delicada y femenina, yo soy una completa salvaje.

-Jajaja, eso no es cierto Candy. Mejor duérmete y nos vemos temprano, enviaré a mi chofer a que venga por ti a las 9, ¿te parece?

-Ok, yo te espero a esa hora. Qué descanses Annie y gracias por la plática.

Annie le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y cerró la puerta saliendo de la habitación. Archie estaba en la sala con los papás de Candy platicando.

-Vaya señorita, me pregunto qué tanto pueden hablar las mujeres-dijo el señor White.

-Muchísimas cosas amor, cosas que ustedes los hombres nunca entenderán-contestó su esposa guiñado un ojo.

-Eso sí, son todo un misterio.

-¿Estás lista para irnos amor?-preguntó el galante novio a Annie.

-Si, vámonos, es hora de descansar. Mañana quedé de ir con Candy a la Boutique que tiene varios vestidos hermosos.

Los jóvenes se despidieron y salieron rumbo a casa de Annie. Lejos de allí, a miles de kilómetros el rubio recibió el mensaje de Candy donde decía que estaba bien y que por favor le avisara de su llegada a George, le respondió rápidamente y al final le decía que la amaba.

Candy quiso contestar de nuevo, pero el sueño la venció y quedó profundamente dormida. Albert no insistió pues imaginó que ella debía estar cansada y no la molestó.

A la mañana siguiente, Annie, su mamá y Candy estaban en una de las Boutiques más exclusivas viendo los posibles vestidos para la novia. Muchos eran hermosos y Annie no se decidía por ninguno, cansadas decidieron regresar al siguiente día. Así pasaron los días y semanas, hasta que llegó la fiesta que las familias de Annie y Archie habían preparado para los novios. A Candy no le gustaba mucho ese tipo de fiestas, pero tratándose de su hermana, decidió que lo pasaría bien. Eligió un vestido elegante que la hacía sentir hermosa, se maquilló a conciencia y peinó para dar el toque final.

Tremenda sorpresa se llevó Candy al ver a Terrence Grandchester platicando amenamente con los novios. Notó que estaba acompañado de una bella castaña. Se acercó discretamente al grupo y al verla Terry exclamó muy contento:

-Candy, ¿pero qué haces aquí?, no imaginé verte de nuevo y menos en este lugar-dijo saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

Annie y Archie se miraron y le preguntaron a Candy como se conocían, Candy les explicó que había conocido a Terry en Sudáfrica mientras el viajaba por allá. Terry muy feliz le presentó a Karen:

-Mira Candy, ella es mi prometida Karen Klaise.

-Mucho gusto Karen-respondió sorprendida, pues si mal no recordaba, Terry en pocas palabras le había dicho que la chica no deseaba comprometerse con el.

-El gusto es mío Candy, Terry me habló sobre ti.

Era verdad, en cuanto Terry llegó a Inglaterra buscó otra vez a Karen para saber que pasaría entre ellos. Al verlo, Karen le dijo que había sido una tonta por dejarlo ir, que lo amaba con toda el alma y que quería estar con el por el resto de su vida. Esta confesión hizo que el dolorido corazón de Terry sanara en ese momento y se sintió muy dichoso, pues prácticamente Karen ahora era la que le proponía matrimonio. La cargó en sus brazos y dentro del apartamento de ella, cerraron su compromiso de amor.

Candy se sintió muy feliz por sus amigos, ahora solo faltaba ella, las palabras de Annie seguían en su mente, cuando regresara a Sudáfrica, hablaría bien con Albert. No podía ni tenía que seguir así.

Continuará...

**Nota: **Disculpas y más disculpas. Chicas no tenía tiempo para escribir, estoy estudiando una especialidad y también estoy con mi tesis. Es algo complicado que absorbe la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Entiendo que alguna se desanime y ya no quiera seguir leyendo, pero les pido de la manera más atenta a que sigan dejándome sus valiosísimos comentarios. Hace unas semanas publiqué una pequeñísima historia llamada "El árbol del amor" y por este medio quiero volver a agradecerles por sus hermosas palabras. Les cuento que solo quedan dos capítulos más, estamos en la parte final. Si es su deseo, ojala puedan seguir conmigo como hasta ahora lo han hecho. Les mando muchísimos abrazos y cariños! Se me olvidaba dar las gracias a **Wendy, Paty y Lucero **quienes me dejaron sus hermosos comentarios en la otra historia, en especial Wendy que me dio muchos ánimos. También a **Luna White 29 **por agregar esta humilde historia a sus favoritas y a **Diana0904 **por hacer lo mismo con "El árbol del amor" Bueno, creo que ya no se me olvida nadie. GRACIAS CHICAS!

**Usagi13chiba: **Hola, muchísimas gracias por cada comentario que me dejaste, me hicieron súper feliz. Un saludo enorme hasta Colombia!

**Brower Alhely: **Holaaaaa Brower, que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo amiga. Espero que me dejes conocer tu valiosa opinión sobre este. Un abrazo!

**Ginaandrew: **Hola Gina hermosa, se que debes estar muy enojada conmigo, pero por favor no sigas dejando de leer y comentar, tus palabras me hacen seguir adelante.

**Lore de Brower: **Linda Lore, gracias por tus palabras, te las agradezco enormemente. Un beso hasta donde estés!


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana y por más que le costara, sabía que tenía que levantarse, pues en esas fechas, el sol y el calor no perdonaban a nadie. Apagó su despertador y salió de la cama a darse un baño con agua fría. Mientras el agua corría por todo su cuerpo, una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Solo faltaba una semana para ver a la dueña de su corazón, y para qué negarlo, también de su vida entera. Esa pequeña rubia tenía un inmenso poder sobre el y ésta vez estaba más que decidido a recuperarla por completo.

Después del relajante baño, salió de la ducha y tomó su ropa para vestirse e ir a trabajar. La extrañaba horriblemente y aunque procuraba hablarle cada vez que podía, eso no era suficiente. Necesitaba tenerla cerca, sentir su dulce olor, estrecharla contra el y perderse en esa mirada tan verde como la de los mismos prados. Si por el fuera, en ese mismo momento volaba hasta América para estar con su amada Candy.

Cuando hubo terminado de desayunar, George le dijo que fuera a revisar la cerca que separaba la reserva de la población cercana, pues había recibido reportes de que estaba rota y si no la arreglaban, los animales podían cruzarla sembrando el pánico entre las personas. Antes de irse, George le preguntó sonriendo a Albert:

-¿Por qué tan feliz amigo?

-Pues por qué será...-dejando la respuesta en el aire.

-¿Por Candy?-contestó George

-Obviamente y por si no lo has notado faltan pocos días para que partamos a América.

-Jajajaja, ya sé. Solo espero que esta vez las cosas con Candy salgan bien.

-Yo también lo quiero así, gracias. Me tengo que ir, sabes que el calor más tarde se hace insoportable.

-Está bien Albert, cualquier cosa me avisas. Yo estaré atendiendo a unos cuantos animales que me traerán dentro de poco. Cuídate-dijo George despidiéndose de su mejor amigo.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, Albert bajó del vehículo y comenzó a inspeccionar la cerca, no era tan grave, pero debía arreglarla. Sacó sus herramientas y se dispuso a cerrar las partes que estaba abiertas. El calor comenzó a hacerse más fuerte causando que en poco tiempo, gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban por la frente y mejillas de Albert, las cuales estaban encendidas por el esfuerzo. Poco a poco terminó su labor y regresó al todoterreno que estaba cerca. Subió y comenzó a beber el agua que había traído consigo para calmar su sed.

Cuando estuvo a punto de encender el motor y marcharse, algo le llamó la atención. Era un elefante que estaba comiendo tranquilamente de los árboles cercanos, pudo distinguir que era un macho maduro, pues sus colmillos eran enormes. Albert estaba fascinado, no recordaba haber visto un ejemplar con tan largos y bellos colmillos, desesperado empezó a buscar en el asiento trasero su cámara fotográfica, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, tenía que tener esa foto.

Abandonó su vehículo y sigilosamente comenzó a acercarse al imponente animal. Al estar a la distancia correcta, tomó su cámara y se posicionó para tener la toma que deseaba. Al terminar iba a dar la media vuelta, pero pensó que como no había viento podía acercarse todavía más y tener un excelente primer plano de esos colmillos casi intactos. Despacio, volvió aproximarse al gran macho, pero iba tan distraído que pisó unas ramas secas que estaban en el suelo. El elefante dejó de comer y movía sus orejas, pero al no tener buena vista no divisó a Albert quien estaba como una estatua.

-Que susto-pensó para si mismo Albert.

Se dispuso a salir de ahí, cuando para desgracia del rubio, el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente en su contra, haciendo que su esencia llegara rápidamente al animal. Ahora no podía hacer nada, solo esperar que el elefante no lo embistiera, estaba demasiado cerca y se maldecía por tal imprudencia. El majestuoso macho levantó su trompa y empezó a ir al encuentro de Albert. Él sabía que no tenía que hacer movimientos bruscos, pero el pánico lo venció y salió corriendo como un loco hacia su vehículo.

Albert corría desesperado y al llegar al todoterreno por los nervios no podía abrir la puerta, las llaves se le cayeron y el sonido que emitía el elefante era ensordecedor, pero al final pudo hacerlo. Arrancó rápidamente, sin embargo, el elefante estaba pisándole los talones, aceleró mientras el macho corría enfurecido hasta alcanzarlo y entonces arremetió contra el vehículo de Albert, causando que este se volcara, el rubio estaba atrapado en el asiento y no podía moverse, para colmo, el elefante seguía arrastrando el vehículo con sus patas como si de un balón se tratara.

Después de unos minutos, la criatura se cansó y dejó de embestir contra el todoterreno. Hubo un silencio sepulcral, Albert no se movía y mucho menos podía pedir ayuda. La última palabra que pronunció antes de perder el conocimiento fue "Candy".

En la base, George estaba terminando de hacer una pequeña cirugía y conversaba con algunos jóvenes colegas. Las horas pasaban y el moreno empezó a preocuparse. Albert estaba tardando demasiado y decidió hablarle por radio. En vano pasaron los minutos y no había señales de su mejor amigo.

Salió de la base y convocó a otros dos trabajadores para que lo ayudaran a buscar a Albert. Avisó por la radio de que un hombre estaba desaparecido y a cualquier pista, le avisaran. Al dirigirse rápidamente al lugar donde estaba la cerca, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y el al instante la boca se le secó cuando divisó que el vehículo estaba volcado y todo maltrecho.

Bajó a toda prisa y se acercó al todoterreno. A decir verdad, George no quería ni mirar dentro, temía lo peor y sabía que no sería capaz de ver a su amigo del alma muerto. Los otros trabajadores al ver su indecisión, se asomaron y vieron que Albert estaba dentro muy mal herido, le tomaron el pulso y notaron que era muy débil pero que todavía respiraba.

-Doctor Johnson hay que sacar a Albert rápidamente, quizá aún haya esperanzas-dijeron los otros hombres.

George así lo hizo y después de unos angustiantes minutos, al fin pudieron sacarlo. Johnson contactó por teléfono al hospital más cercano que quedaba a unos 20 kilómetros de donde estaban. Manejó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar y ahí los esperaban unos camilleros que preguntaron el nombre del rubio y se lo llevaron en seguida a la sala de urgencias. George intentó entrar hasta allí pero no lo dejaron. Estaba muy nervioso, los minutos transcurrían y no daban ningún informe de Albert.

Por fin, un doctor salió y al ver a George le preguntó:

-¿Usted es familiar del señor que trajeron?

-No, el es mi mejor amigo. Pero por favor, ¡dígame cómo está el!

-Ya veo. Mire señor, le voy a ser franco. El señor Albert está muy grave, tiene heridas de seriedad en la cabeza, sus costillas se fracturaron y también el brazo izquierdo. No podía respirar y tuvimos que hacerle una traqueotomía para que el oxígeno llegara a sus pulmones.

-¿Pero se va a poner bien?-la voz de George era apenas audible.

-Eso no puedo asegurárselo. Si pasa la noche, tendremos esperanza de que se recupere-contestó el médico.

-Gracias doctor, se lo agradezco.

El doctor se alejó de ahí dejando a George muy preocupado. Tenía que avisar a su esposa de lo sucedido, pero no se lo diría a Niara, quien de por sí estaba pasando las semanas más difíciles y una noticia tan horrible como esta no haría más que empeorar su estado. Ahora la pregunta era si le decía o no a Candy del estado de Albert.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Sin saber la odisea que se desarrollaba lejos de ahí, Candy seguía afinando detalles con Annie de la boda. La morena estaba muy nerviosa pues dentro de poco se uniría al amor de su vida. Candy la observaba y se preguntaba si ella llegaría a ser tan feliz como su amiga.

-¡Candy, hay una cosa que no hemos ido a ver!-exclamó Annie.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó ella sin saber a qué se refería.

-¿Cómo que qué cosa?, ¡pues tú vestido mujer! Recuerda que te quedó muy grande y lo mandaste a arreglar.

-Jajajaja, eres una exagerada Annie. ¡Claro que me acordaba!-dijo ella fingiendo que sí se acordaba.

-Ajá, si cómo no. Eres una de las mujeres más despistadas que conozco.

-Me ofendes terriblemente-contestó ella.

Dicho esto, ambas amigas se dirigieron a buscar el vestido de Candy. Ella se lo probó y ahora si le calzaba a la perfección.

-Te ves hermosa Candy-dijo Annie admirándola.

-Gracias, pero tú si te ves bellísima en tu vestido de novia-contestó la rubia.

Salieron de ahí y cada una se fue a su respectivo hogar. La tarde las alcanzó y ambas estaban muy cansadas por el ajetreo del día. Al llegar a su hogar, Candy cenó ligeramente y fue a darse un baño para así descansar de las agotadoras actividades. Ya en su cama, a Candy le extrañó que Albert no le hubiese llamado pues el había prometido hacerlo. Pero debido a la naturaleza de su trabajo, la mayoría de las veces no existía señal, por lo que ellos hablaban cuando se podía.

-Es probable que haya estado muy ocupado-pensó la pecosa.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Las primeras horas de la mañana llegaban a Sudáfrica, donde un hombre se preguntaba si su mejor amigo se recuperaría del grave accidente que había sufrido. La vida salvaje sin duda era hermosa, imponente y fascinante, pero cuando alguien quería ir más allá de la línea interpuesta entre ella y el hombre, las consecuencias podían ser fatales.

George no se había movido del hospital, su esposa estaba con el. Ella le aconsejó que lo mejor era decírselo a Candy, ella era muy importante para Albert y viceversa. El veterinario decidió hacerlo, y aunque no quería causarle problemas a Candy, ella tenía todo el derecho de saberlo o jamás se lo perdonaría. Vio su reloj y eran las siete de la mañana por lo que en América debían ser aproximadamente las tres de la tarde. Tomó su teléfono y marcó mientras repasaba en su mente las palabras que le diría a la rubia.

Candy estaba degustando un delicioso helado de chocolate con su amiga cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Al ver que era George, pensó que el le diría que la necesitaba de vuelta porque ya pasaba del mes que ella se había ido.

-Hola George, ¿cómo estas?-contestó ella.

-Hola Candy, yo estoy bien ¿y tú que tal?-respondió

-Pues aquí ando movida ayudando a Annie con su boda jajaja.

Al notar que George no emitía sonido alguno le preguntó:

-¿Pasa algo George?, no creo que hayas llamado solo para saber que estoy haciendo.

-Candy, yo...no sé cómo decirte esto...

-Habla ya, me estás poniendo muy nerviosa, ¿qué pasó?-la voz de Candy sonaba alterada.

-Candy, ayer Albert tuvo un accidente muy grave. Está seriamente lastimado, y hasta ahorita no ha recuperado la conciencia. Yo...no sé si lo logre...-contestó George con su voz entrecortada.

Candy automáticamente enmudeció y se puso más blanca que el papel. No podía articular palabra alguna, Annie la observaba muy asustada. Comenzó a moverla para que volviera en si. La chica reaccionó y dijo:

-Por favor, dime que estás bromeando George, eso no puede ser cierto-decía Candy mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca jugaría con algo tan serio y delicado como esto Candy.

-Tengo que ir enseguida, no puedo perder ni un instante más. Lo siento George, debo irme para volar cuanto antes.

-Te confieso que era lo que esperaba, estaré aquí para informarte cualquier cosa y por favor, no tardes. A el quizás le ayude escuchar tu voz.

-Nos vemos pronto-y así cortó la llamada.

-Candy, dime que ha pasado, ¿es Albert verdad?-preguntó la morena abrazando a su amiga.

-El ha tenido un accidente que lo ha dejado muy mal Annie, no ha vuelto en sí, y yo...tengo que irme ya. Perdona por favor que no pueda seguir ayudándote, pero necesito estar allá.

-Tranquila Candy, tú no te preocupes por nada. Lo más importante en estos momentos es la salud de Albert, mi boda pasa a segundo lugar. Vámonos para que te ayude, tu ve a tu casa para empacar y yo iré a conseguirte un boleto para que salgas lo más rápido posible.

-Gracias Annie, yo no sé...

-Déjate de eso, andando.

Así ambas chicas fueron a hacer lo que habían acordado. Al llegar a su casa, Candy comenzó a hablar atropelladamente y a llorar en brazos de su madre diciéndole lo mal que estaba Albert, que tenía que irse. Ella la confortó y le dijo que todo saldría bien y que no podía irse sola, que la acompañaría para apoyarla.

Una hora más tarde, Annie llegó a casa de Candy con dos boletos en la mano.

-Candy, no voy a dejarte sola. Déjame ir contigo a Sudáfrica-dijo la morena.

-Pero Annie, y Archie que va a decir. Estás a punto de casarte, no puedes retrasar las cosas por mi, me harías sentir culpable-contestó Candy.

-¡Tonterías Candy!, ¿crees que me sentiría tranquila sabiendo que estás allá enfrentándote sola a tan terrible situación?-dijo decidida

-Te lo agradezco Annie, pero...

-Gracias por preocuparte por Candy hija, pero no será necesario. Yo me iré con ella y no la dejaré.

-¿Está segura señora?-preguntó Annie no muy convencida.

-Por supuesto, soy su madre y creo que ella está de acuerdo, ¿o no Candy?

-Si mamá, tienes razón. Gracias Annie por ser tan buena amiga, lo único que me apenará es que quizá no pueda estar contigo el día de tu boda.

-Tú no te estreses por eso, no sé como, pero verás que tú y Albert estarán conmigo ese día. Te lo prometo.

Annie ayudó a las White a empacar para salir lo más pronto posible. No había tiempo para despedirse del señor White, solo le explicaron por teléfono el urgente motivo por el cual tenían que dejar el país. James no pudo más que darle ánimos a su hija y decirle a su esposa que cuidara de Candy.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, la morena fue a dejarlas al aeropuerto y se despidieron deseando lo mejor. Candy estaba muy nerviosa, la sola idea de perder a Albert para siempre hacía que su estómago se retorciera y su corazón se apretara. Ella y sus estúpidas ideas de pensar que Albert la había engañado, si tan solo le hubiera dicho antes de irse que lo amaba con todo su ser. Solo quería llegar y estar a su lado para cuidarlo como solo ella podría hacerlo.

Candy y su madre estuvieron en Sudáfrica al día siguiente, George las esperaba y fue a recibirlas. Al ver a Candy, George no pudo más y lloró mientras la abrazaba.

-Candy, gracias por venir. Albert te necesita en estos momentos. Por favor, no lo abandones.

-No mientras viva George, no quiero separarme de el jamás.

-Vamos, las llevo al hospital.

La madre de Candy solo observaba, George quería mucho a Albert y a Candy, todos eran muy buenos amigos dispuestos a apoyarse en los momentos más difíciles. Al llegar, Candy preguntó si podía ver a Albert y le dijeron que solo diez minutos porque estaba en terapia intensiva y no se permitía el acceso. Su mamá intentó entrar también, pero solo dejaron que Candy lo hiciera.

Muy despacio abrió la puerta del cuarto donde estaba Albert, tenía mucho miedo de verlo tan mal. Se acercó a la cama poco a poco y ahí lo vio acostado. Su cabeza estaba vendada, vio que en su garganta estaba un tubo que le proveía el vital oxígeno para respirar. El brazo izquierdo también estaba maltrecho y su cara exhibía varias cortadas pequeñas. Sus labios lucían pálidos y secos.

Rozó levemente con sus dedos el rostro de Albert y lo besó en la mejilla. No hubo ninguna respuesta, antes al hacer eso, el le respondía con mucho ardor y amor, pero ahora la situación le era completamente extraña. Que impotencia sentía al no saber si Albert se pondría mejor y si ambos podrían tener un nuevo comenzar. El ruido en la puerta la alertó y supo que debía dejar la habitación.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

-Por favor Archie, entiende que quiero que Candy y Albert estén conmigo. Yo se lo prometí.

-Pero Annie, no debiste hacer esa promesa, ¿que tal si Albert no lo logra?, ¿qué tal si luego te arrepientes y ya no quieres casarte conmigo?

-Eso no pasará, te amo y quiero estar contigo, no sabes cuanto deseo que ambos estemos juntos ya. Solo que ese día quiero que Candy comparta mi dicha-decía Annie mientras abrazaba a su prometido.

-Está bien amor, si así lo deseas, lo haré solo por ti.

Annie había hecho los arreglos necesarios para atrasar la boda y tanto su familia como Archie la apoyaron. La idea parecía absurda, pero para Annie no lo era en lo absoluto, sino demostraba que su amistad y aprecio por Candy eran sinceros. Candy era como su hermana, y saber que ella estaba pasando por algo malo la hacían sentirse mal.

Los días pasaban tortuosamente lentos para Candy, sin embargo, todos ellos estaba con Albert a la misma hora. Le hablaba como si el estuviera escuchándola atentamente, le contaba cosas graciosas y lo mucho que deseaba que se recuperara. Ahora en el hospital la dejaban que pasara más tiempo y solo salía cuando entraban a bañar a Albert.

Otra persona que no lo estaba pasando bien era Niara, estaba ya en el límite de sus días, casi no comía y su peso había disminuido considerablemente, además, no hacía otra cosa más que preguntar por Albert, ella sentía que la vida se le escapaba y quería verlo antes de partir. Pero era imposible, todos en la reserva conocían el estado crítico en que se encontraba Albert y también todos tenían estrictamente prohibido comentarle algo a Niara, solo le decían que estaba en una misión, o que había salido del país.

Una noche, después de apenar cenar algo, Niara le dijo a la esposa de George:

-Rebeca, por favor, dime la verdad, sé que tú no podrías engañarme. ¿Dónde esta mi niño Albert?

-Ya te dije que Albert salió a Botswana Niara, está recibiendo capacitación para mejorar su trabajo-mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-Yo sé que eso no es cierto, puedo sentir que algo no está bien. Estoy muy débil, es probable que no amanezca mañana y lo último que quiero saber es dónde está Albert.

-No digas eso Niara, verás que mañana te sentirás mejor. Si eso pasa, te prometo que hará todo lo posible para que veas a Albert nuevamente.

-Está bien, confío en ti. Tus palabras me han dado la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Desgraciadamente, tal y como Niara lo predijo, su cuerpo no resistió un día más, de esa manera, la enfermedad y la muerte terminó por cobrarse la vida de otra persona más. Candy, su madre, los Johnson y las demás personas celebraron una pequeña ceremonia para despedir a la amable y tierna Niara. A Candy, esta muerte no hizo más que afectarla en sobremanera, parecía que todas las cosas estaban saliendo deliberadamente en su contra. Lo único que la consolaba, era que Albert no había tenido que presenciar la muerte de Niara.

**-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-**

Exactamente se cumplían tres semanas desde el trágico accidente con el elefante. Las heridas de Albert sanaban poco a poco, el tubo por el cual respiraba le había sido retirado ya. Solo faltaba que recuperara la conciencia y se sabría si las heridas en su cabeza no afectaron alguna capacidad intelectual o motriz. Candy dormía en una silla junto a la cama donde estaba Albert. Increíblemente, después de tanto tiempo y batallar, el rubio lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos e inmediatamente comenzaron a vagar por toda la habitación para tratar de saber en dónde se encontraba. Supo que estaba en el hospital; ¿cómo había llegado?, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado? No lo sabía, lo último que recordaba era el violento encuentro que tuvo con un elefante salvaje.

A su nariz enseguida llegó un aroma familiar, uno que reconocería entre miles. Volteó a su lado y vio a la mujer de su vida, Candy, su pequeña Candy estaba con el.

-Candy, Candy-la llamó suavemente.

Candy se levantó como resorte de la silla, lo miró sorprendida y se hincó a su lado. Comenzó a llorar profusamente, no podía hablar y no quería, el solo hecho de saber que Albert había despertado y la recordaba la hacían feliz. A Albert se le partió el corazón al ver la forma en que lloraba Candy. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y debajo de ellos habían unas ojeras, aún así, el la veía hermosa.

-Lo siento tanto Candy, no quise hacerte pasar por un momento tan amargo. ¿Me perdonas? Pero para tu desgracia, creo que estaré contigo mucho tiempo más.

-Eres un idiota, ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que el que estés bien es una desgracia para mi?-dijo ella recostando su cabeza en el pecho de el, mientras Albert con su brazo libre acariciaba los rizos de Candy.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí Candy?

-Tres semanas... Tres angustiosas semanas Albert-dijo ella incorporándose.

-¿Tanto tiempo?, ¿y siempre estuviste aquí?-preguntó esperanzado.

-Así es, en cuanto lo supe, vine tan rápido como me fue posible. Todos los días estuve contigo, jamás te abandonaría-contestó ella.

-Prométeme algo por favor Candy, promete que no volveremos a separarnos, promete que no me dejarás nunca más. Si tú no estás conmigo, la vida me sería insoportable, no tendría sentido-su voz era desesperada.

-Son muchas promesas Albert-respondió Candy.

-¿Lo dices porque no podrás cumplirlas?, Candy yo te amo demasiado y sé que tú a mí también. Dime, ¿aceptas regresar conmigo?

Candy no respondía, solo se limitó a recostarse nuevamente el.

-Claro que si Albert, esto me ha enseñado lo cerca que estuve de perderte, y me di cuenta de lo tonta que fui en dudar de ti. Te amo con toda el alma y quiero que empecemos de nuevo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Más que de acuerdo mi amor.

Candy intentó besarlo en los labios, pero el se apartó y le dijo:

-No creo que tenga buen aliento Candy, me daría mucha pena que lo notaras.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar en que no lo noté ya?-dijo ella haciendo una mueca graciosa.

-Por favor discúlpame-contestó el tapándose la boca visiblemente avergonzado y sonrojado.

-Jajajaja, no es cierto Albert, solo te molestaba.

-Eres una mala novia, ¿ya tan pronto estás bromeando conmigo?, creo que eso es algo que nunca cambiarás.

-Discúlpame, ahora dime ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Albert?-preguntó ella esperando que el le contara todo lo sucedido.

-Te lo diría pero me siento un poco débil todavía Candy, espero que entiendas por favor.

-Si claro, yo y mis tonterías, lo siento. Espérame tantito, voy a avisar que despertaste.

-No te vayas, quédate un poco más-dijo apretando con las pocas fuerzas que tenía la pequeña y fina mano de Candy.

-No seas cruel Albert, todos están muy preocupados por ti, especialmente George.

-George, mi mejor amigo, no quise causar semejante alboroto. Anda a buscarlo entonces.

Candy salió y vio a George conversando con su mamá. Al voltearse George, vio que el semblante de Candy mostraba felicidad y alivio.

-Albert acaba de volver en sí George, quiere verte-dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?, voy por el doctor para que lo revise.

Su madre la abrazó y le regaló una dulce sonrisa. Ahora vendía otro momento difícil, Albert tenía que saber de la muerte de Niara, pero por ahora, no le dirían nada sino hasta que el se recuperara y saliera del hospital.

Continuará...

**Nota: **Holaaaaaaa mis queridísimas amigas. Estuve trabajando y no tenía tiempo para actualizar, pero aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de esta humilde historia. No se enojen conmigo, solo les pido que tengan paciencia. Les reitero nuevamente que son libres de decirme cualquier cosa, ya sea una sugerencia, crítica o comentario, todo es bienvenido. Les soy mis más sinceras gracias, porque gracias a ustedes es que la historia ha continuado y ha llegado hasta aquí. Sin ustedes esto no sería posible, así que GRACIAS! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y me lo dejen saber. Gracias por su valioso tiempo y también doy las gracias a las personas que aunque no comentan, siguen leyendo esta locura. Nos leemos en el capítulo final, las quiero y les deseo lo mejor! Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, esta página anda media rara, así que pongan su nombre, para que así pueda agradecerles personalmente en el otro capítulo :)

**Brenda TG: **No sabes cuánto agradezco tus lindas palabras, es un gran honor que una chica Terrytana como tu lea esto sobre Albert. Muchísimas gracias por animarte a comentar y deseo sinceramente que puedas volver a hacerlo. Cada comentario es un tesoro para mí. Te mando un gran abrazo!

**Ginaa: **Hola Gina preciosa, no hayo palabras para expresar lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras, gracias por tus bellos cumplidos y gracias por leerme tan fielmente. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Te mando muchos saludos!

**Lady Karen: **Hola amigocha, jajaja, gracias por cada hermoso comentario. Ojala puedas dejarme saber tu opinión tan valiosa sobre los demás y también de este. Un beso y abrazo!

**Pauli: **Pauliiii, te extrañaba muchísimo, pensé que te habías fastidiado de la historia y ya no me leías, pero gracias por hacerme saber que estás ahí.

**Arual: **Hola linda, muchas gracias por tus palabras, que bueno que te haya gustado esa escena jejeje y también el capítulo, espero que me digas que te pareció este. Un beso!

**Jenny: **Hola Jenny, no tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, soy yo la que te agradece por leer y comentar, ojala y sigas haciéndolo.


	20. Chapter 20

**NOTA**

Hola mis queridas amigas, primero que nada quiero darles las gracias por preguntar por mi. Estoy bien, solo que por muchas causas no he podido publicar hasta ahorita. Les prometo que más o menos en hora y media subo el último capítulo de esta humilde historia. Más adelante les contaré todo.

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS¡**


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 20**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

Después de vivir varias semanas en completa desesperación y angustia, Candice White salía muy orgullosa y feliz del hospital, tomando el brazo de su gran amor, Albert Andrew. El rubio por fin había salido de su estado tan crítico y luego de unos días más, los médicos le dijeron que estaba listo para volver a casa y le hicieron una lista detallada de las medidas que tenía que seguir si deseaba recuperarse más pronto.

Los rubios iban caminando delante, y la madre de Candy junto con los Johnson iban detrás. Al pasar la puerta de salida, Candy apretó más el brazo de Albert y este al notarlo le dijo divertido:

-¿Qué te pasa preciosa?, recuerda que estoy adolorido un poco todavía y con esa forma de apretarme que tienes, dudo que vuelva a estar bien.

-Perdóname por favor, es que estaba recordando lo cerca que estuve de perderte Albert-dijo ella suavizando su agarre.

-Deja de pensar eso Candy, lo mejor de todo esto es que estamos juntos nuevamente y esta vez espero que sea para siempre-contestó el.

-Yo también mi amor...Yo también-respondió Candy besando su mejilla.

Llegaron al auto de George y este lo ayudó a subir cuidando de no causarle dolor. Los cinco se dirigieron a la base en donde Albert terminaría de recuperarse. Al llegar, varias personas que trabajaban ahí ya tenían lista la habitación de Albert así como también los alimentos.

-Gracias a todos por sus cuidar tan bien de mi, la verdad no sé como agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por mi, es algo que nunca voy a olvidar. Espero que me disculpen, pero necesito descansar un rato-expresó Albert levantándose de su asiento lentamente.

Ese era el momento que George aprovecharía para comunicarle la temida noticia. Nadie había querido hacerlo porque todos sabían el cariño que Albert sentía por Niara.

-¿Puedo acompañarte amigo?, Tengo que ver que llegues sano y salvo a tu recámara-contestó George sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa George?, como que a veces tienes unos arranques medios raros jajaja-dijo el rubio.

-¿Si verdad?-dijo el tratando de disimular.

Abrieron la puerta y después de cerrarla, la expresión de George cambió y su semblante reflejaba pesar por la triste noticia que tenía que comunicarle a Albert. Mil veces había ensayado como decírselo, pero en esos momentos las palabras no salían de su boca tal y como el hubiese querido. Albert se adelantó y dijo:

-Sabes una cosa George, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Niara. No sé como ha estado en estar últimas semanas y estoy seguro que ella también quiere verme.

-Al... Albert-George comenzó a tartamudear, ¡cuánto odiaba tener que dar malas noticias!, –No quisimos decirte nada hasta que salieras del hospital, pero lamentablemente Niara...Niara murió hace unos días.

Albert no contestó, solo bajó su mirada azul. Ya lo esperaba, pero no tan pronto, no así, ¡maldito accidente y maldita coincidencia! Cuando tuvo que estar con ella, no pudo hacerlo. ¡Pobre Niara!

-Dime la verdad, ¿sufrió mucho?-preguntó sentado en el borde de su cama.

-Mi esposa la cuidó en sus últimos días, pero el doctor la mantenía sedada la mayor parte del tiempo. Antes de morir, expresó su cariño por ti y lo mucho que deseaba que fueras feliz Albert, se durmió tranquila y en paz, solo que ya no despertó-contó George mientras tenía su mano en el hombro de Albert.

-Es un alivio saberlo, gracias George, mi buen amigo... ¿Qué haría sin ti?

-Tranquilo hijo, todos estamos aquí para apoyarte, en especial Candy.

-Lo sé, agradezco por esta segunda oportunidad que tengo y por tenerlos a todos conmigo.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Una semana más, y ya todos estaban volando de regreso a América, Candy con su madre, George y su esposa y por supuesto Albert. No había mejor forma de celebrar que estando todos juntos en la boda de Archie y Annie. Albert no podía esperar a ver cómo se vería Candy arreglada para una boda, y mucho menos con un lindo vestido. Estaba acostumbrado a verla siempre con una coleta, maquillaje natural y ropa de trabajo, pero si así el la veía hermosa, ¡no podía imaginarse lo bella que se vería en esa ocasión tan especial!

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios y al notarlo Candy le preguntó:

-¿Puedo saber de qué te ríes?

-De lo mucho que van a envidiarme-contestó el

-Envidiarte... ¿Pero de qué?

-Estoy seguro que todos me odiarán al verme llegar contigo

-Sigo sin entender-respondió Candy.

-Pues de que esa noche te verás bellísima y te tendré solo para mí-dijo el viéndola intensamente.

Candy una vez más, se sonrojó, ¿cómo no amar a ese hombre que no se cansaba de recordarle lo bella y especial que era para el? Se recostó en su hombro y dijo:

-No tanto como cuándo todas las damas ahí presentes, vean lo atractivo que eres. No están acostumbradas a ver hombres como tú

-¿Hombres cómo yo?, Candice White ¿qué te sucede?, te recuerdo que no soy de ningún otro planeta, solo de otro país.

-Jajajaja, no tontito. Me refiero a que tu eres más...no sé cómo explicarte...eres más...

-¿Irresistible?

-No...

-¿Guapo?

-Jajaja no, eres más... más... más varonil...No sé... Creo que tendrías que ser mujer para entenderme-dijo la rubia.

-Jajajajajaja, quizás si, quizás no. Todo es subjetivo mi hermosa Candy.

-Entonces, no todos pensarán que soy hermosa jajajaja, como bien dijiste, todo es subjetivo.

-Bueno, pero eso si es indiscutible, eres hermosa porque lo digo yo y punto-dijo el mientras le robaba un pequeño beso.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

La morena de radiantes ojos azules, corría de aquí para allá con su prometido para dejar listos los últimos detalles de su boda que ahora sí se celebraría. Le había prometido a su mejor amiga que juntas disfrutarían ese momento tan dichoso. Al enterarse de que Albert ya estaba mucho mejor, se alegró mucho por Candy y por el. Si algo deseaba con toda su alma, era estar con su hermana y que esta también estuviera con el hombre de su vida. Archie observaba a su hermosa novia, no podía esperar el momento para casarse con Annie y estar con ella en todos los sentidos, pues Annie era una chica conservadora y tuvo que controlarse en muchas ocasiones para no romper la promesa que le había hecho de respetarla. Se acercó mientras ella terminaba de hacer una llamada telefónica:

-¿Sabes una cosa Annie?

-No sé, dime tú-contestó ella sonriéndole

-Ya quiero casarme contigo, y quiero llevarte lejos para estar los dos solos, ¿si me entiendes verdad?-preguntó mientras le susurraba palabras de amor al oído.

Annie se ruborizó completamente y lo abrazó, -Yo también deseo estar así contigo mi amor y no sabes cuánto-dijo ella.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

El día que todos habían estado esperando al fin llegó. Todos los invitados estaban es sus respectivas mesas después de que las ceremonias civil y religiosa terminaran, y ahora era tiempo de disfrutar de la elegante recepción. Esta se llevó a cabo en uno de los salones más grandes y lujosos de la ciudad y cada detalle había sido inspeccionado por la misma Annie. Ella se veía radiante en su bello vestido color perla el cual tenía un diseño exclusivo. Llevaba su bella melena negra recogida en un peinado alto, dejando su delicado y blanco cuello a la vista.

-Te ves deslumbrante amor, soy muy afortunado de tenerte-decía Archie mientras bailaba el primer vals como esposos con su Annie.

-Gracias, tu te ves muy guapo-contestó ella dejando su tersa mejilla en el pecho de Archie.

En una mesa cercana, Candy estaba con sus padres, los Johnson y también Albert. Todo le parecía a Candy como un bello cuento de hadas en donde ella también participaba y se sentía muy feliz. Candy se veía muy hermosa también, su vestido era color zafiro y le llegaba hasta los tobillos pues la ceremonia era de noche. Sus rubios cabellos estaban peinados exquisitamente al igual que su maquillaje. Albert no le podía quitar los ojos de encima, para el, Candy era por lejos la mujer más hermosa y atractiva del salón, y tal y como el lo predijo, muchos jóvenes al ver a Candy se quedaron asombrados con su belleza.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar invitando a los presentes a bailar, Albert sacó a Candy a la pista de baile y empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

-¿Ya te dije que te ves extraordinariamente bella?-preguntó el.

-Gracias, tu te ves guapísimo y no soy la única que se ha dado cuenta, eh?-contestó ella alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por la chica de allá, la pelirroja que desde que llegamos no ha dejado de verte.

-Te confieso que no me di cuenta-dijo el volteando a ver a la susodicha que rápidamente desviaba su mirada a otro lado.

-¿Ya viste?-preguntó

-¿Y estás celosa acaso?-contestó el divertido.

-¿Yo?, por supuesto que no-y siempre que mentía, Candy alzaba su pequeña nariz.

-¿Y por qué te enojas?

-Yo no me enojo, tú que estás alucinando.

-Sí lo haces, y ya te dije que cuando te enojas, luces más bella todavía.

-Eres un tonto-dijo ella y recostaba su cabeza en el.

-Pero así me quieres, ¿no?-mientras el besaba su cabello.

-Sí, te quiero tal y como eres.

Candy no lo sabía, pero esa misma noche Albert tenía planeado hacer algo. Cuando estaba en el hospital, se dijo a sí mismo que esta nueva oportunidad que le daba la vida, tenía que aprovecharla. Se dio cuenta que aunque no siempre estaría de acuerdo con Candy y no siempre tendrían las mismas prioridades, la quería a su lado. Ya no quería separarse de ella y pensó en pedirle matrimonio.

Estaba nervioso, pues temía un rechazo por parte de la rubia. El ya había hablado con sus padres para pedir su consentimiento y ellos más que gustosos se lo dieron. La tomó de la mano y la alejó suavemente de la pista.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Tú confía en mí.

Ella opuso resistencia y volvió a preguntarle:

-¿Para dónde me llevas Albert?

-¿Por qué será que todo quieres saber mujer?, ¡qué barbaridad, no te voy a hacer nada! Solo quiero que veas esto.

Ante Candy apareció un bello y gran jardín que estaba en la propiedad del salón de fiestas. El cielo estaba completamente estrellado tal y como sabía Albert que le gustaba a Candy. Además, una fuente hermosa ubicada en medio del jardín daba el toque romántico que Albert necesitaba.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó el perdiéndose en la verde mirada de su amada.

-Me encanta, no sabía que esto estaba aquí.

-Recuerdas que cuando estábamos en África, ¿te llevé a mi lugar secreto y las estrellas se veían así de resplandecientes?

-Cómo olvidarlo, ese día me dijiste que querías estar conmigo y me pediste que fuera tu novia-contestó ella con su carita de ensoñación.

-¿Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos verdad Candy?

-Si, contigo he vivido los momentos más felices de mi vida.

-Yo también, y no sabes cuántas veces he dado gracias por haberte cruzado en mi camino. Si no te hubiera conocido, seguiría siendo ese hombre amargado y cerrado que fui hace tiempo; pero contigo descubrí el amor nuevamente, volví a sentir lo que era amar y ser amado. Gracias Candy por dejarme estar contigo.

Candy lo miraba muy dulcemente y le contestó:

-Yo también agradezco el haberte conocido Albert, eres lo que mi interior siempre anheló y más. Te amo como sé que nunca voy a amar a nadie más.

-Mi dulce Candy, como te dije una vez hace tiempo, ¿verdad que no hay nada mejor que compartir los momentos más felices con la persona que amas?, ¿verdad que cuando atraviesas pruebas dolorosas lo mejor es tener a ese ser amado a tu lado?, sé que no voy a encontrar a otra mujer igual y quiero estar para ti cuando lo necesites, ¿quieres tú estar ahí conmigo también?-dicho eso, Albert sacó una pequeña cajita aterciopelada y la abrió ante una sorprendida Candy.

-Eso quiere decir que tú...y que yo...

-Si mi Candy, ¿quieres compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo?, por favor, dime que sí quieres casarte con este hombre que te ama como un loco.

Ella se abalanzó contra el, lo abrazó del cuello con sus manos y le dijo:

-¡Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo Albert¡ Yo también te amo y deseo estar contigo mientras ambos estemos vivos-las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de las esmeraldas de la rubia.

-Entonces, que así sea mi hermosa Candy-dijo el mientras ponía el bello anillo que estaba hecho de oro blanco con una pequeña esmeralda y esta alrededor tenía pequeñísimos brillantes.

-Es hermoso Albert, jamás imaginé que me propondrías matrimonio en la boda de mi mejor amiga.

-Lo siento, ¿te hubiera gustado de otra manera?

-Claro que no Albert, tú siempre vas más allá de lo que espero.

-Bueno, ahora que oficialmente eres mi prometida, regresemos a la fiesta, ¿te parece?

-Sí, vámonos porque quiero seguir bailando jajaja.

Los dos rubios regresaron a la fiesta y después de bailar un rato más fueron a sentarse. Todos en la mesa los veían con complicidad pues ya sabían que Albert le había ofrecido matrimonio a Candy y sinceramente les deseaban lo mejor del mundo.

La fiesta llegó a su fin, y los invitados poco a poco fueron retirándose. Candy se acercó a su amiga para desearle un feliz viaje.

-Te extrañaré mucho Annie, pero prométeme que serás muy feliz. Gracias por esperarme y estar conmigo en las buenas y malas. Te quiero mucho amiga.

-Yo también Candy, gracias a ti por ser mi amiga. No te olvides de mí.

-Nunca podría. Vete ya porque sé que Archie cuenta los minutos para estar contigo, no lo hagas esperar más.

-¡Candy!, tengo un poco de miedo. Ya sabes qué es a lo que me refiero.

-Lo sé, pero tú tranquila, el te ama mucho y te tratará como te lo mereces.

Se despidieron con un beso, y Annie se fue junto a su esposo rumbo a su luna de miel. La vida no podía ser mejor para Candy en esos momentos, tenía todo para ser feliz, su familia, sus amigos y el amor de su vida quería casarse con ella. Además de todo, había alcanzado cada una de sus metas que se había propuesto años antes. Terminó su carrera de veterinaria y ejerció en su segundo hogar, Sudáfrica. Si, pudo comprender que cuando uno lucha por lo que quiere con todas sus fuerzas, es **cuando los sueños se cumplen. **

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

La fría brisa de la mañana entraba por las ventanas abiertas de la pequeña cabaña, haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera buscando cobijo entre las sábanas. Miró a su lado y vio el rostro del hombre que más amaba, ese hombre el cual se había convertido en su esposo al fin. Precisamente ahora ella estaba en su luna de miel, la cual habían decidido pasarla en Canadá, pues ambos rubios deseaban un lugar lleno de paisajes impresionantes que incluían bellos lagos cristalinos, hermosos bosques para hacer senderismo y enormes montañas cubiertas de nieves.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban uno a uno a la cabeza de Candy causando su sonrojo. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, pues Albert la haría mujer, y no es que no lo deseara, sino el miedo a lo desconocido la embargaba. El la trató con todo el amor que podía, fue dulce pero a la vez apasionado, deseaba que esa noche quedara en la memoria de los dos. El le enseñaba y ella aprendía el arte de amar.

Poco a poco Albert fue abriendo los ojos y allí la vio tendida a su lado. Candy, su compañera de trabajo, su amiga, su novia, su esposa y amante estaba con el.

-¿Qué tienes?-preguntó el.

-Es que hace algo de frío. ¿Te importaría cerrar las ventanas?

-Claro que no. Pero tengo una idea para que ya no tengas frío.

-¿Qué cosa?

A pesar de todo, Candy seguía siendo tan ingenua y despistada como siempre.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí, muy juntitos y hacer algo para entrar en calor. Ven acá princesa-y la tomó de la cintura para dejarla sobre el y así comenzó a amarla nuevamente.

Ahora que estaban casados, Candy decidió mudarse definitivamente a Sudáfrica pues el trabajo de ambos estaba allá. Aunque al principio la sola idea de que su hija estuviera tan lejos no les agradaba, los padres de Candy terminaron por convencerse y aceptar que Candy tenía su propia vida y no siempre estaría con ellos. Tenían que apoyarla y así lo hicieron. Sabían que Albert la cuidaría y amaría por el resto de sus vidas.

**FIN**

**Agradecimientos: **Estuve de vacaciones durante tres semanas y pues estaba fuera de mi ciudad de origen. Luego otros compromisos personales impidieron que yo publicara pero aquí estoy. Gracias a todas las personas que desde el inicio siguieron esta historia y le dieron una oportunidad. Sin ustedes nada de esto hubiera sido posible, gracias por dejarme conocer sus opiniones, sus críticas constructivas, su sentir sobre la historia y demás. Jamás pensé que tendría tantos comentarios, es más de lo que me atreví soñar. Ya que llegamos al final, les contaré algo que quise decírselos hasta el final. Para escribir esto, me inspiré (según yo :p) en dos hombres sudafricanos que trabajan en una reserva de allá. Ambos son amigos y me pareció muy importante el trabajo que ellos realizan en cuanto a la conservación de especies. Por eso hace ya casi un año, decidí hacer esta historia tomando algunas de sus aventuras como fuente de inspiración. Puse una foto, espero que salga, si no, pues ya ni modo jejeje. El más joven fue donde me basé para hacer el personaje de Albert y el otro obviamente es George. Gracias a estas chicas por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior:

**Arual: **Hola amiga, aquí estoy para servirte. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Te mando un abrazo!

**Novalee: **Holaaa, gracias por animarte por dejar un comentario. Te agradezco mucho tus lindas palabras, espero no haberte decepcionado. Un abrazo!

**Pauli: **Holaaaaaaaaaa Pauli jaja, gracias por tu comentario. Aquí está el final ojala que te guste.

**Brower Alhely: **Hola amiga, ya te extrañaba, que bueno que me dejaste un comentario. Que bueno que esta Annie te haya gustado. Un saludo!

**Guest: **Como no me dices quien eres pues medio me confundo. Pero al parecer eres mi amiga Lady Karen, espero no equivocarme y se lo hice discúlpame. Gracias por comentar linda, gracias de todo corazón.

**Verenice Canedo: **Hola Vere, gracias por darte una vuelta aquí en mi fic, que bueno que te esté gustando, gracias por tu apoyo.

La verdad no sé que más poner para que sepan cuán agradecida estoy. Ahora aquí les va una propuesta, si quieren saber que más pasó, háganmelo saber con un comentario y les doy mi palabra que mañana subo un epílogo. Solo si ustedes quieren claro está. La próxima vez que me atreva a subir algo, será una historia completa jajaja, porque pues si es muy difícil escribir conforme a la marcha. Otra cosa jajaja, no se desesperen por favor :), también agradezco a los lectores anónimos, que aunque nunca dejaron un review, estuvieron allí, GRACIAS A USTEDES TAMBIÉN!


	22. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

_Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

-Te ves preciosa hija, no hay novia más bella que tú-decía James White admirando a su princesa, la pequeña rubia que un día se propuso ser veterinaria y trabajó hasta lograrlo.

-Gracias papá, gracias por apoyarme siempre-contestó una muy sensible Candy.

-Creo que Albert se caerá de espaldas cuando te vea-dijo su madre.

-¡Mamá por favor, no enfrente de papá!-dijo ella visiblemente avergonzada.

-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte hija, Albert se lleva una joya y estoy seguro que ambos serán muy felices.

-¡Candy ya es hora de qué salgas!, todos los invitados están listos y Albert está impaciente, no los hagas esperar más por favor, si no, al pobre le dará un infarto-dijo Annie entrando apresuradamente a la habitación, en donde se encontraba la familia White compartiendo ese momento íntimo.

Albert y Candy habían decidido casarse solo un mes después de que se comprometieran, y ambos querían una boda sencilla, sin embargo, la señora White insistió tanto para que se hiciera algo más grande, que tuvieron que acceder solo para complacerla.

El rubio estaba muriéndose de nervios, constantemente observaba su reloj para saber por qué rayos Candy estaba demorándose tanto. George estaba a su lado tranquilizándolo y dándole su apoyo.

Finalmente, la hermosa novia llegó, ataviada en un delicado y bello vestido color marfil, su peinado alto realzaba sus bellas facciones así como también el maquillaje. En su rubia cabellera, un exquisito velo completaba su atuendo. Candy hizo el recorrido frente a personas que la miraban con una sonrisa, su corazón latiéndole a todo lo que daba, no hacía otra cosa que aumentar su nerviosismo. Su padre iba escoltándola hasta dejarla con Albert, que la miraba fascinado y extasiado a la vez, ¡qué buena estaba siendo la vida con el!

Los dos se miraron, y ambos reflejaban la misma mirada, parecía que con solo verse podían comunicarle al otro lo que en ese momento pasaba por sus cabezas. La boda se llevó en el mismo salón que Annie y también de noche, todo esto a petición de la señora White.

Después del "sí quiero", todos disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida, había de todo, pues en el menú, se incluyeron también platos sudafricanos para provocar la curiosidad y el deleite de los ahí presentes.

Cuando estaban comiendo el pastel, Albert susurró al oído de Candy:

-Amor, creo que tendré que inventar una excusa para sacarte de aquí. Estás verdaderamente hermosa.

-Gracias Albert, tú te ves muy guapo y atractivo. Mira que terminamos el pastel y nos vamos, porque mañana nuestro vuelo sale temprano-dijo ella sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento de pies a cabeza.

-Está bien hermosa, seguiré esperando-contestó el con un guiño.

Los señores White como regalo de bodas, les dieron a escoger un viaje a cualquier parte del mundo, y Albert en seguida pidió a Candy conocer Canadá, pues había escuchado que era un país muy hermoso y tranquilo, justo lo que él quería en su luna de miel. A Candy le agradó la idea y sus padres hicieron los respectivos planes.

Una hora más tarde, los esposos se despidieron de sus amigos más íntimos y familiares. El chofer de la familia White los recogió y mientras viajaban, Candy jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, y Albert platicaba con ella para tratar de calmarla. El sabía que su amada Candy estaba muy inquieta por lo que sucedería. Al llegar al aeropuerto, tomaron el avión que los llevaría a su destino y en un viaje que se hizo demasiado corto según Candy, llegaron a Canadá.

Otra persona los llevó del aeropuerto hasta la cabaña rústica que se encontraba en un sitio privado de un parque natural. Al entrar, pudieron darse cuenta que todo estaba listo para esa noche tan especial. La cabaña era acogedora, con una gran cama, baño, frigobar y una mesita con dos sillas.

-¿Te importa si uso primero el baño? Es que el vestido me está matando y quiero darme una ducha.

-Claro que no Candy, adelante y tómate el tiempo que necesites.

La imaginación comenzó a volar en la mente del rubio, la idea de que Candy estuviera detrás de una puerta a escasos metros de él tomando un baño, alteraba sus sentidos.

Se sentó en la amplia cama y poco a poco fue deshaciéndose del molesto traje de novio. Quedó solo con el pantalón y la camisa levemente desabrochada porque el también quería darse un baño.

Después de que Candy se bañara, buscó entre sus cosas la ropa que Annie le había regalado para esa noche tan importante. La miró y el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho. Era un camisón con transparencias y encajes color blanco. También encontró una bella bata que pensó la haría sentir más tapada. Se colocó su ropa interior que hacía juego con las demás prendas y volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

Salió del baño con cautela y vio que Albert estaba acostado en la cama viendo hacia el techo. Su esposo pudo notar el miedo y los nervios que embargaban a la pecosa en ese momento. Notó que su largo cabello rubio estaba aún húmedo y el delicioso aroma que emanaba de ella, llegó a el invadiéndolo por completo. Para tranquilizarla un poco, le dijo:

-Yo voy a darme un baño también Candy. Ahorita regreso.

-Si...yo...aquí te espero-dijo ella sentándose.

El rubio se bañó también y misteriosamente, a el también comenzó a darle muchos nervios, ¿sería el lo que Candy esperaba?, ¿estaría a su altura?...

Abrió la puerta y Candy se sobresaltó, lo miró y ahí estaba ese magnífico rubio que la amaba tanto como ella a el. Se acercó lentamente a la rubia y la miró detenidamente:

-Estás demasiado hermosa y tentadora amor, pero si tu no te sientes cómoda con esto, yo esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario-mientras su mano acariciaba la suave mejilla de Candy.

-No es eso Albert, es que yo...pues nunca he estado en una situación como esta y es lógico que tenga miedo.

-Lo sé princesa, y no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada.

Albert estaba muy cerca de ella, tanto que podía sentir su fresco aliento rozando su frente y también el olor de su loción. En un impulso, ella rodeó el fuerte cuello masculino con sus brazos y lo besó muy despacio.

-Creo que tú misma te lo buscaste-dijo el entre besos.

Así, el besó cada mejilla, su frente, sus ojos, su barbilla, todo su rostro mientras sus manos acariciaban el inexperto cuerpo de la rubia provocando en ella sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas.

Suavemente la llevó a la cama y poco a poco la despojó de su ropa, admirando cada parte del bello cuerpo de su esposa. Al sentir la unión de su pecho con el de ella, sintió morirse de placer y felicidad. Candy respiraba muy agitadamente, estaba sonrojada y muy sensible. Cada roce y cada caricia hacían que de ella salieran suspiros y gemidos.

Esto encendía más a Albert, porque sabía que era con él y por él que ella sentía todo eso. Llego el momento cumbre y ambos cuerpos quedaron unidos como uno solo.

-Te amo tanto Candy, te amo tanto-decía Albert con la voz entrecortada.

-Y yo a ti amor, te amo-contestaba ella a punto de explotar.

Juntos llegaron al clímax y luego de que sus cuerpos volvieran a relajarse, el la abrazó tiernamente entrelazando sus piernas con las de ella. La cabeza de Candy descansaba en el brazo de el y se miraban a los ojos.

-No quiero separarme de ti nunca más, no vuelvas a dejarme por favor-decía Albert.

-Nunca lo haré, no mientras viva, te amo con todo mi ser Albert.

Así, ambos rubios materializaron su amor, ese amor que traspasó fronteras y que los volvió más fuertes y unidos. Mientras tuvieran vida, harían todo lo posible para estar juntos y superar las dificultades que la vida seguramente les traería, pero estando uno con el otro, estas serían más fáciles de sobrellevar.

**Nota: ¿**Como hace uno promesas sin saber qué pasará verdad?, les pido disculpas por subir el epílogo hasta hoy, pero varios sucesos me impidieron actualizar. Gracias nuevamente chicas por todo su apoyo y palabras de aliento y cariño que por este medio me hicieron llegar. Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado, ya saben que es por ustedes que uno hace su mejor esfuerzo. ¡GRACIAS Y LES DESEO LO MEJOR A CADA UNA!

**Christy: **Hola linda, tenía tiempo que no sabía de ti, pero que bueno que me dejas saber que siempre estuviste allí. Mil gracias por tus lindas palabras y por tu apoyo.

**Guest: **Jajaja, es un poquito raro no saber quien eres, pero lo importante es agradecerte por tus hermosas palabras. Gracias por iniciar conmigo esta aventura y también por terminarla. Al contrario, yo soy la que te agradece.

**Verenice Canedo: **Hola Vere preciosa, gracias a tí también por tu apoyo. Espero yo también volver a subir algo aquí y claro que será del príncipe de la colina porque yo también lo amo tanto como tú. El galán ideal para mí :p

**Arual: **Muchísimas gracias Arual por todo el apoyo que constantemente demostrabas. Fuiste de las chicas que casi siempre me dejaban un comentario y eso te lo agradezco enormemente. Es un gusto para mi saber que esta historia de te deje buenos recuerdos, gracias amiga! Yo también te deseo mucho éxito.

**Keilanot2: **Holaaaa, gracias por tus palabras. Espero que esto te haya gustado. Un saludo!


End file.
